Total Drama: The Mentorship
by PrincessPrimeroseChekov
Summary: These thirteen new campers seem totally pathetic! So pathetic, that Chris decided to bring back some older campers to mentor them! But not everything is as it seems, and in this game, you can trust no one but your mentor... (Rated T to be safe)
1. 1: Take Your Mentor to Crappy Camp Day

Total Drama: The Mentorship

Team Rome:

Stella = the anime freak (mentored by Cody)

Crystal = the hopeless romantic (mentored by Sierra)

Primrose = the proud princess (mentored by Heather)

Riley = the comic nerd (mentored by Harold)

Leroy = the normal person (mentored by Owen)

Patrick = the theater geek (mentored by Katie and Sadie)

Vivian = the tree hugger (mentored by Dawn)

Team Athens:

Aiyana (Ai) = the bookworm (mentored by Gwen)

Jennifer = the cynical genius (mentored by Noah)

Ben = the brony (mentored by Ezekiel)

Raymond = the weightlifter (mentored by Eva)

Hana = the dark musical genius (mentored by Trent)

Phillip = prince charming (mentored by Justin)

Episode 1: Take Your Mentor to Crappy Camp Day, part 1

"No, I thought I was done with this crappy show in season 5!" Gwen cried out when she held the letter up, labeled as coming from Total Drama: The Mentorship. As she ripped it open, she continued to rant on: "I want nothing to do with Chris McLean anymore! How many relationships has he helped mess up for me? Romantic or not?"

But as she read the letter, she realized that it was _not_ from Chris McLean, the cynical and sarcastic host of Total Drama. It was from someone else. As Gwen read on, she couldn't help but give an encouraged smile…

"Hello everyone, I'm your host, Chris McLean. Back for another season of Total Drama, here on Pahkitew Island! There's gonna be action, adventure, romance, and new gullible campers! And because I'm such a caring guy who couldn't let our old-timers just rot in the background and fade away, I came up with a sick twist to get them involved again.

"Thirteen new campers are arriving on the island. They are going to compete for the usual one million dollars. But if that's not enticing enough, they will be assigned a mentor, someone who's been through the torture of the show already for at least one season. The mentor will not only get one million dollars if their pupil wins, but they will also be the new host of the show for the next season!"

Before Chris could say anymore, the camera turned towards the lake, where a boat was now arriving. It tooted its horn as it pulled up at the docks. "And here comes our first new camper. Like season one, they were told that the new island had a resort hotel. So if they seem p.o.'d that's _probably_ why."

A young girl with long black hair stepped down from the boat. She was wearing a dark blue tube top, with a black miniskirt. She pushed up her glasses as she looked around. "I had a hunch this was going to happen. A tribute to season one. Lucky us." she muttered.

"This is Jennifer! Welcome to island, Jenn!" Chris said, intentionally sounding as enthusiastic as possible.

"Whatever. I just hope your challenges are good enough." Jenn said darkly as she walked to the other end of the dock with her luggage. The boat pulled away with another one quickly taking its place. A large duffel bag smashed onto the dock, cracking it. A huge hulk of a guy jumped down from the boat, looking as though he had never left the gym and pumped weights twenty-four/seven. He had short blonde hair, and was wearing a grey shirt that was far too tight for him, and looked well worn. His gym shorts were black.

"This is Raymond, our muscle jock." Chris said proudly.

"Hey Chris, nice to meet you. Where's the gym that was shown in the flier? I want to drop my weights off there." Raymond asked, as he started to pick up and pump his muscles with his duffle bags.

Chris just gave a sarcastic laugh. "You'll find out soon enough."

Jenn gave a horrified look as he stood next to her. He stunk of sweat and dirty laundry. "Okay, there's a place called a shower and another called a laundromat! Maybe you should consider using one!"

Raymond just laughed. "Showers are one thing, but I don't have the time to worry about my appearance and clothing."

"Yeah, I can see that." Jenn said and before she could say more, the next boat arrived, blaring its horn as loud as it could. A girl with bright blond hair stepped down, dragging a suitcase and a totebag. She tripped over the cracked part of the dock, and her totebag spilled a few copies of manga books onto the dock. She was wearing a short sleeve pink shirt advertising some sort of cartoon, and wore denim jean shorts.

"This is Stella." Chris said, not moving to pick up the books that fell right by his feet.

Stella quickly scooped them up and put them back safely. "Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all! Quick question, what's your favorite anime?"

Jenn just folded her arms. "Attack on Kronos."

Raymond just blinked, clearly confused. "What's an anime?"

"An anime is…" Stella started, but Chris cut her off.

"No time for chit-chat! The next boat is here!" And from here stepped a guy with a small suitcase. He didn't appear or do anything extraordinary, apart from continuing the running gag of tripping on the cracked part of the dock. He had brown hair, and wore a simple green shirt and blue jeans. "This is Leroy."

"Hello Chris. Hello everyone… Woah, this place looks way crappier than it did in the flier!" Leroy said, stepping back to get a better view of the place. Unfortunately for him, he stepped off the dock and fell hard into the water. He just made it back up to the dock, soaking wet, just in time to meet the next contestant.

She had curly brown hair, and she was carrying a knapsack on her back, a book tucked under her left arm and two suitcases on wheels. "This is Aiyana!" Chris introduced.

"Just call me Ai." she said, not even looking at Chris.

Jenn raised an eyebrow. "What's with all that luggage? Do you _really_ need all that clothing?"

"Clothing? What are you talking about? My suitcases are full of books! I only brought a few changes of clothes in the smaller suitcase… But I couldn't leave home without all my precious books." She stood next to Jenn and the conversation was silenced as she immediately went back to the book she had under her arm. It was huge, and she was clearly engrossed in it.

Jenn gave a small smile. This one would be worth keeping around if they were on the same team. She must have read a lot of books and have a lot of books smarts. Why else would she act so coolly and confidently?

The next ship arrived, and an average sized guy stepped down with a small suitcase. He had brown hair and wore black slacks and a lightweight white t-shirt. He carefully avoided the crack in the dock and shook Chris's hand. Just as Chris opened his mouth to speak, the boy spoke up. "Hello, you must be Chris. My name is Patrick, here to participate in Total Drama: The Mentorship. My goal is to add my time on your show onto my résumé so that I can get the starring role in some Broadway shows."

Chris just blinked, a bit disturbed by the overfriendliness of Patrick. But, he just assumed that that any sense of friendliness would dissipate with time… and dangerous and disgusting challenges.

The next boat dropped off a girl dressed in a gothic style not unlike former contestant Gwen. Attached to her head was a headpiece with a microphone, and her luggage consisted of a variety of instruments.

"I bet I know who _her_ mentor is." Jenn muttered under her breath.

"I assume you're talking about Trent." Ai said, never once looking up from her book.

Jenn blinked, surprised that Ai knew what was going on. "Y-yes." was all she could splutter out.

The gothic musician was Hana. She gave puppy-dog eyes to Raymond who easily helped her move her equipment out of the way. The weight of the luggage and equipment made the cracks on the dock deeper and more dangerous. The next contestant who arrived tripped flat on their face upon stepping off the boat and seeing the cracks too late. Hana hurried over and helped up the most handsome man ever seen in Total Drama history. He had blond hair, a perfect smile, and a nice balance of muscles. He wore a black polo shirt with blue jeans. Hana and Stella blushed at sight of him and started to giggle in a silly way.

"This is Phillip, our new eye-candy." Chris said.

"Bring on the ladies, Chris, for _no_ lady can resist me!" Phillip said. Even his voice was attractive!

Jenn found herself blushing. Ai looked up for a long moment from her book, rolled her eyes and went back to her reading. There was nothing attractive about Phillip in _her_ eyes.

Phillip, however, came right next to Ai. "Ah, the little lady here is playing hard to get! You're just _begging_ for my attention by hiding in that book." Phillip took the book out of Ai's hands and tossed it aside. Luckily it didn't land in the water. Ai was so angry, she punched Phillip and quickly scooped up her book protectively, looking it over.

"You're lucky that it's alright! This book means everything to me! All of my books do." she said before going back to her place. Phillip just stared at her from the corner of his eye with a dreamy look. He wasn't about to give up on Ai. She just oozed of wanting him.

The next boat arrived, with a pink haired girl stepping down. She wore a simple blue sundress, as if going on a vacation. She had fancy glittery luggage. "This is Primrose." said Chris.

"Uh... Perhaps daddy had me go on the wrong boat. This doesn't look like the fancy resort hotel I signed up to go to for the summer." Primrose said. She spotted the cabins, which were familiar to the ones from Total Drama Island. "And I'm not sleeping in that barn! I demand a private room!"

"Haha! Tough luck, _I _got the fancy private room. Now get in line princess and make room for the other campers." Chris said, pushing Primrose into Phillip.

Primrose blushed at Phillip. "Oh… oh my!"

The next boat dropped off a girl with dark hair with blue tinting. "This is Crystal, and she's our…"

"Oh, Chris, I think it's safe to say that you're even _hotter_ in person than on television!" Crystal interrupted, a sparkle in her eye over Chris.

"Why thank you. I get that a lot." Chris said, clearly liking Crystal and her praises. Flattery always got you further with Chris.

Crystal immediately fawned over Raymond, Patrick, Leroy and Phillip. She jumped back and forth between all of them, instantly loving each.

Jenn rolled her eyes. A hopeless romantic, how quaint…

The next boat arrived, dropping off a guy in a shirt of a blue horse with a rainbow mane. "Is that one of those _bronies_?" Leroy hissed. He didn't like the brony community, but had his own reasons for that…

Ai looked up and smiled at the sight of this. "Another brony? Awesome! I won't be alone then!"

Jennifer raised her eyebrow. "You like Pretty Little Pony?"

"Indeed." Ai said, but soon the excitement was over and she was back to her book.

"This is Ben…" Chris burst out laughing. "Seriously? A dude wearing a shirt made for a little girl?"

Ben just let out a sigh and went to his place in line, avoiding the cracks in the dock, which were looking worse and worse with each person being added to it.

The next boat arrived, with a red-haired girl who was carrying a bag of what looked like compost. "This is Vivian." Chris said.

"Greetings Chris McLean. I am looking forward to the gardening area that you promised was in the flier. I could practice my hybrid planting." Vivian said. She was wearing a purple sweater and a black skirt. Her appearance would leave one with a reminder of Dawn, from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

"And last but certainly not least… is Riley!" Chris said, his timing perfect as the last boat arrived. Riley was wearing a shirt with a Batman logo on it. He kept his long brown hair back in a ponytail, and was wearing glasses. Riley gave a shy wave of hello and moved off to his place.

"Now that all thirteen of you are here, I think it's time you get acquainted with your mentors." Chris said. "They're already waiting in the amp theater."

Hana gave a bright smile. "An amp theater? That's just perfect!"

Patrick smiled also. "At least I won't be going for a whole summer without a stage to work on."

But the theater did not live up to its expectations. It was the one from Total Drama Island, all beat-up and looked washed out with age and weather beating.

Everyone seemed disappointed in this, except for Jennifer who "had a hunch this would happen" and Ai who seemed to show no emotions at all.

On the stage, the mentors were walking in. Cody, Gwen, Eva, Trent, Harold, Noah, Heather, Sierra, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Owen, and Ezekiel all came forth.

"I didn't realize that Ezekiel recovered from his animalistic side." murmured Leroy.

"Someone online did a fundraiser to get me the hospital treatment I needed, eh." he said, clearly happy that someone had noticed him for a change.

"Wait a minute, Chris did his math wrong." Jenn said, sounding annoyed. She did a recount of the number of mentors. "I count fourteen mentors, but there are thirteen of us."

"That's easy!" Katie said, hugging Sadie.

"We're both going to be the mentors…" Sadie added.

"For Patrick!" they both said together, squealing with joy.

Patrick's mouth was open in shock! He wasn't expecting a need for two mentors, considering he wrote a letter to Mike, whom had the best amount of acting skills.

Gwen raised an eyebrow after overlooking the new set of campers. Unlike the batch from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, it was clear that these were overall nice people, with of course the exception of Jennifer, whom she guessed was the one who sounded annoyed. They would have a hard time learning the art of backstabbing, being passive-aggressive, and being opportunistic.

Chris now pushed his way between Harold and Sierra. "Alright campers, here's how it works. Every week there's gonna be a challenge. Someone gets voted out every week and has to take the Whirlpool of Looserdom. You will get to meet with your mentor every day, and get advice on how to advance in this game. 'Cause seriously, you guys and gals look _pathetic_ compared to the other pathetic campers I've had in the past. It's part of the reason that I'm retir… Well, anyway, hurry up and meet with your mentor to learn about this weeks challenge! Confessionals are now open!" The campers and mentors looked and saw the familiar sights of the old bathroom stalls where the confessionals were held. Gwen just supposed that some things never changed, but what was up with Chris?

**(A/N: Confession Cams are in bold)**

**Jennifer: Did Chris potentially leak the fact that he's retiring? Interesting… How to exploit this?**

**Phillip: Justin is my mentor. I am forever grateful, for Justin was indeed a lady's man. Maybe he has advice on how to win sweet Ai's love.**

**Ai: Okay, so far this really stinks.**

"Also, these are the teams and mentors…  
Team Rome:

Stella, mentored by Cody. Crystal, mentored by Sierra. Primrose, mentored by Heather. Riley, mentored by Harold. Leroy, mentored by Owen. Patrick, mentored by Katie and Sadie. Vivian, mentored by Dawn.

Team Athens:

Ai, mentored by Gwen. Jennifer, mentored by Noah. Ben, mentored by Ezekiel. Raymond, mentored by Eva. Hana, mentored by Trent. Phillip, mentored by Justin.

"Good luck to you all, and I'll see you all at the top of the cliff in twenty minutes." Chris said as he and Chef Hatchet got into a golf cart and went up to the top of the tall cliff face.

The campers went to each of their mentors. Some, like Ai and Phillip, were very happy with their mentors. Others like Patrick and Leroy were disappointed.

Owen gave Leroy a bear-hug. "Hehe awesome! We're gonna be like best buddies, Leo!"

"It's Leroy." Leroy managed to gasp. "Now what do you know about the first challenge?"

Patrick had Katie on one side, and Sadie on the other. "Now, ladies, please try to tell me what you know about the challenge…"

"Oh my gosh Sadie, just look at him! He's dressed so fancy!"

"I, like, so can see that Katie! He's so going to win!"

"Oh why me?" Patrick groaned, facepalming.

Gwen and Ai were moving off to the corner of the stage, where fewer people were gathered. "Okay, so this is a challenge in honor of the first challenge ever."

"You mean the one where you all had to cliff dive." Ai said, opening her backpack to pull out a book on the subject.

"You need to really put those books away and focus your head on the challenge. You'll end up like Noah back in season one." Gwen said, gently pushing the book down from Ai's face. "Now, are you okay with heights?"

"I never had any experiences with heights. The highest I've gone was the third floor of a library."

Gwen facepalmed. "...Yeah, you're doomed. The whole new batch of you are doomed…"

Soon, everyone was standing up on the top of the cliff, but the mentors were down at the beach, waiting. Gwen strained to see if Ai was going to jump or not. She had a feeling deep down inside that all was not going to go well with this challenge…


	2. 2: Take Your Mentor to Crappy Camp Day

Episode 2: Take Your Mentor to Crappy Camp Day, part 2

"Last time, on Total Drama: The Mentorship! Thirteen new campers arrived to Pahkitew Island, and boy are they the most sorry lot I've ever seen. They met their mentors, and some were happy. Others, were not. Sucks to be you Patrick. Hehe… Now they have to honor the first season with the infamous cliff dive challenge. Who will jump? And who will wear the chicken hat? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP."

The thirteen campers stood at the edge of the cliff, and some gulped in fear. "Since the Killer Bass went first last season, I will put their equivalents, Team Rome, to go first. Those who don't jump will have to wear the chicken hat of shame." Chris said.

Riley gave a grin. "Come on guys, I don't think it will be so bad."

**Riley: I'm a very optimistic guy. Not everything in the world is bad. The only evil in the world is the price of printed comic books.**

"Oh, I forgot to mention! We filled the water with not only hungry sharks, but electric eels! So you better make sure you aim well for the safety zone. Hehehe…" Chris added. The cameras flash to earlier in the morning where the sharks were being added and then a tank of eels being dropped into the water. The sharks and eels proceed to fight each other, but when the unfortunate intern lands outside of the safe zone, they stop fighting and chase after the intern instead. The cameras then cue back to the campers.

Everyone gasped. "You just had to say that…" Patrick groaned.

**Patrick: Trying to put on a good face in front of these guys is not going to be easy. Having Katie and Sadie for mentors won't be easy. In other words… This is a real test of my acting skills.**

"Well, if you don't think this is going to be so bad, then why don't you jump first?" Leroy said, challengingly to Riley, who was now twisting at his Batman shirt awkwardly.

"Yeah Riley," Crystal added, giving him a seductive wink. "Do it for me."

Riley blushed. He never had a girl look at him that way before. He nodded and took a steady charge and jumped off the cliff. Twelve other campers and the fourteen mentors watched closely… as he landed right on top of a shark.

Riley let out a scream as he swam for his life to avoid the sharks and eels, who with fangs bared, charged after him. He managed to make it safely to the boat.

"Woohoo!" Crystal cheered. "Me next!"

And thus, Crystal took a daring dive, and landed in the safe zone. Leroy, Patrick and Vivian also took the dive, each one screaming their lungs out, but all landing in the safe zone. Primrose was next to go.

"Ugh, I am not doing this!" she groaned and stepped away from the edge.

**Primrose: What if, I, like, mess up my manicure and pedicure? It took me forever to get them diamond tipped. ****–****she says this while inspecting each of them and showing off their sparkle tips****–**** Plus, Heather told me to jump no matter what. But I don't like Heather. She's evil. I don't like being here to start with. And I don't want to be evil either.**

Stella sighed. "If you can't do it for your team, then do it to avoid elimination!"

"So, are you accepting the chicken hat of shame?" Chris asked teasingly, holding up the smelly rubber hat by Primrose.

Primrose cringed. She did not want to wear that hat either. But a hat wouldn't ruin her hair if she was careful, nor would it chip her nails. "Yes, I'm taking that stupid hat!"

Heather facepalmed. "That girl is so **dead** when she gets down here!"

"Well, you're one to talk, eh. If I remember, you acted the same way. You only jumped 'cause LeShawna threw you, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Oh, just shut it, homeschool!" Heather said, twisting around so her hair smacked him in the face.

Ezekiel coughed and spluttered. He just hoped that Ben, his pupil, would jump so that way he wouldn't get more retaliation from Heather.

Stella was scared but then tried to think of all the anime shows she watched. Each of them encouraged bravery and overcoming fear. The protagonists wouldn't have made it past the first season if they weren't brave. She thought of Six Piece, Monstermon, Digital Monstermon, Pixie Ball Z… and with that, she took a deep breath, stole her courage, jumped and landed gracefully in the safety zone. Her team, minus Primrose, cheered.

"So, Team Rome now has a high score of 6. That means the whole Team Athens has to jump or else they'll be automatically sent to the campfire tonight." Chris said.

"C'mon Ai… don't let me down…" Gwen whispered.

"Gwen? Are you alright?"

Gwen nearly jumped. It was Trent. She blushed. Lately she couldn't stop thinking about him, and how things were so much better until his number 9 obsession and his obsession with her…

"Oh, uh… yeah, Trent, fine. Nothing at all on my mind! Ehehe…" Gwen tried to act natural, but knew she was failing terribly. It wasn't just her revived feelings for Trent she was feeling. She was feeling the guilt over spending a good year or so with Duncan, and that ended in a total bust. Gwen knew she would never be comfortable in any relationship anymore. She just couldn't trust herself, or anyone else for that matter. It was part of why she had such high hopes for Ai. She wanted Ai to be everything she was not.

"No… you're not. I can tell. You know that we're still friends right?" Trent said, smiling. "So you can talk to me whenever you want. I know deep down you're still that sweet girl you've always been."

"Ugh, Trent, don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sweet talk me. I know I was never a sweet girl! So don't say that just to make me feel better. It makes me feel worse about things." Gwen said, walking away from him.

"My offer still stands Gwen, I'm still your friend!" Trent called after her, wisely choosing to stay away…

Cody meantime, had been watching this from a small distance. He knew he shouldn't get involved, but this was Gwen… The only thing getting in his way of trying to help Gwen was Sierra. He didn't like Sierra in the same way that she liked him, and she was easily jealous of Gwen. He would have to be careful if he wanted to avoid Sierra's wrath.

"Alright Team Athens, time for someone to take the jump!" Chris said. "And for your own sakes it better be all of you."

Jenn rolled her eyes. "See you all at the bottom, if any of us come out alive." She then took a jump, screaming all the way down. But she did manage to land in the safe zone.

"G-guys, I have a problem." Ai said, as she was down on all fours, looking over the cliff. Her vision went blurry, and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"What's that?" Raymond asked, pumping some weights. Where he got them from, no one knew.

"I think I'm acrophobic." Ai was received with blank stares. She rolled her eyes. "A fear of heights." she clarified. Her team all went "oooh" as they finally understood.

**Ai: Seriously, have these people ****ever**** picked up a book to read at any point in their lives? Oh, I'm on a team full of idiots!**

Phillip then came over. "Oh, do not fear, Ai. I shall help you with this challenge for your team and get you over your fear of heights at the same time."

Ai narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? How?"

Phillip then picked her up as easy as a sack of potatoes. "Wait, what are you doing? Put me down! Phillip!" He then threw over the cliff. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT PHILLIP!"

"I… don't think that helped." Ben offered quietly.

"Nonsense, little horse lover. She's just saying that. You know as much as I do that she wants my attention very badly." Phillip said, and then proceeded to jump. He landed at the safety zone. But Ai was nowhere to be seen. "Ai? Ai where are you?"

"I'M UP HERE!" she called, her skirt stuck to a branch on the cliff.

Phillip grinned. "Do not worry, for I will save you!"

"No, no! I'll save myself! You've done enough already!" Ai cried in alarm.

"Nonsense!" Phillip said, attempting to climb the rocky cliff to save her, but by that point, the branch snapped, and Ai crashed landed onto him, back into the safety zone.

Phillip picked her up, bridal style. She just growled but decided against complaining.

**Raymond: Aww those two are so cute together! **

**Heather: Why does Phillip remind me of Cody and Sierra only rolled up into one incredibly attractive guy?**

When Ai was safely placed in the boat, she felt an uncomfortable chill… and then realized that her panties were showing. "Oh crap!" she said blushing and hid behind Jenn. "Cover me Jenn! This is so embarrassing."

Gwen facepalmed.

"Like mentor like pupil, I always say." Heather snickered.

"Like you can talk, you had your top removed during a challenge once!" Gwen retorted. The two were so angry in general, that this was now the straw that broke the camel's back, and they decided to take it out on each other, in the form of a catfight. It wasn't until Trent and Harold separated them that they stopped and eventually calmed down.

Hana looked down uncomfortably. Ai had such a bad fall, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I can't do it…" she said quietly.

Raymond took her hand. "Then why don't we jump together?"

**Raymond: I'm also… acro… agro… gah, whatever that phobia was that Ai mentioned. But I can't let my team know, then they'll think I'm a wimp. **

Hana gave a smile. "Really? You'd do that with me?"

"Of course! We're a team!" Raymond said, and both jumped. They both landed in the safety zone, but created a huge wave that knocked the boat towards the shore. The campers on the boat got off.

Primrose walked over to Heather, but before Heather could speak, Primrose cut her off. "I know, I know, I didn't do as you told me."

"I told you, no matter how tempting it is to skip out, you had to jump, to save your own skimpy little behind. You have almost nothing to offer on this show!" Heather said, darkly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I did it out of spite really, more so than my good looks. I despise you." Primrose said, returning the gesture, turning away from her mentor. "I decided early on not to listen to anything you tell me. You do a lot of dirty work and deceive people. I never do dirty work. Why should I? Daddy has butlers and maids for a reason, and I, unlike you have good morals."

Heather blinked in shock. This chick had servants? And what was with this lecture on good morals?

**Heather: I should have just said no and let Alejandro take care of this one. At least he'd come up with a way to shut her up.**

** Primrose: I wanted Dakota to be my mentor, but I found out from Sierra's blog that she's still a giant mutant monster. I can't bring myself to like anyone else from this show. They're all nuts in some way, shape, or form. I only signed up to enjoy what I thought would end up being a resort hotel. I hate to say it but I wouldn't mind going home.**

"So, that just leaves you Ben. Are you going to jump? Or are you going to be a chicken and cause your team to instantly loose? Cause the score is 6-5." Chris said, holding up another smelly chicken hat.

Ben didn't say anything. He just took a deep breath, and then jumped.

**Harold: That guy must have had serious training at someplace like Magic Steve's Cliff Diving Camp. He didn't even scream. **

Ben landed in the safe zone, to the cheers of his team. He didn't scream because he knew it would just be a waste of energy, and no one really cared if you screamed or not, as far as he was concerned.

"Our team rules! Not one chicken!" Jenn cried out once he made it back to the boat. Team Rome glared at Primrose.

"Now that we have a tie, it's time for our tie breaker challenge! Meet me at the mess hall in ten!" Chris called out from the top of the cliff by a megaphone.

* * *

"Alrighty campers. The tiebreaker challenge will test your teamwork skills. You will have three hours to build an awesome hot tub and water slide. But you got ten minutes to collaborate with your mentors. Go!" Chris said, as he and Chef walked out of the mess hall.

Gwen gave Ai a high-five. "Believe me, I know what it's like to have your panties showing. You handled it well."

"Thanks. Ugh, I just wish Phillip didn't try to impress me so much, though. It's annoying." Ai confided.

"I completely understand." Gwen said, thinking about Cody and how acted in a similar manner.

Meantime Heather was ranting to Primrose about how she has to prove her worth to her team, or else she would be the first one out. Primrose pretended to pay attention, but she really didn't care about Heather or her team.

Jenn was collaborating with Noah about the physics involved with building this hot tub and waterslide. They talked more as collaborators than as mentor and pupil. This was probably due to the fact that both were geniuses and similar in personalities.

* * *

It didn't take long for the challenge to commence and finish. Team Athens quickly took charge with everyone participating, and an especially due to Raymond, who could easily lift the heaviest pieces of metal. Team Rome struggled, especially when Primrose didn't help. This time, her concerns were about her nails and her lack of knowledge of building things.

"Why aren't you helping us?" Crystal demanded. "Do you want to go home that badly?"

Primrose was abashed and not sure of what to say. She sighed. "I don't know how to use any of these tools… Nor do I care to learn how. I have money and money can buy me anything."

Crystal suddenly felt sorry for Primrose, and was about to say so, when the sound of cheering was heard. Raymond had just lifted up the last metal piece into place, and Hana had just hammered it into place. The hot tub and slide was finished for Team Athens.

"Looks like Team Athens wins and gets to keep the awesome hot tub and waterslide! Team Rome, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris said.

**Patrick: What was that? That was a terrible performance! Just how lazy is Primrose?  
Crystal: I think there's more to Primrose than what meets the eye. Pity that no one else would agree with me.**

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Team Rome gathered around, waiting for Chris and Chef. Cody, who was being closely followed by Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Harold, Owen and Dawn came and sat in the Peanut Gallery. Heather was looking most aggravated, since she had a hunch who was going. And if Primrose went, Heather would end up going also. She then noticed Patrick staring closely at her. She turned away, but had to draw her attention back when Chris and Chef arrived.

"Welcome to the campfire ceremony, campers. This is where your fate is decided. Step into the confessional, say whom you want to vote off, and then I'll provide the marshmallows to the winners. The person who doesn't get a marshmallow has to take the Whirlpool of Loserdom." The whirlpool was huge, and went deep below the lake. It did not look safe at all. Everyone gasped.

"Crystal, you're up first."

* * *

"Well, I must say. This vote was quite clear. It was in fact unanimous." Chris said. He tossed marshmallows to Crystal, Riley, Patrick, Leroy, Vivian and Stella.

Primrose was satisfied. "Glad you all understand. I was on a silent protest. I came for a vacation, not for a crappy television show."

"Just remember, you can **NEVER** come back. **EVER.**" Chris added ominously.

"Like I would even consider coming back?" Primrose muttered. She gulped at the sight of the whirlpool, but she jumped in with her luggage, her screams turning into gargles as she disappeared under the water. "Hope you campers learn to get it together. 'Cause now you have the same even number as Team Athens. What advantage you may have had in numbers, you just lost." Chris said.

* * *

As they walked back to their cabins, Patrick went over to Heather. "What do you want?" Heather barked.

"I know that you are not my mentor. But I need you. You have brains. My mentors do not. If you mentor me and I win, you can keep my one million dollars. I care not for money, but for the fame." Patrick said.

Heather gave a sly smirk, and soon the two were shaking hands, and laughing evilly.

"Hehe… Things look like they're finally about to get interesting around here! Will Patrick be able to work with Heather and avoid Katie and Sadie? Will Phillip ever win Ai's love? Find out all this and more, next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said, and the camera faded out to show the credits.


	3. 3: Revenge of the Phobia

Episode 3: Revenge of the Phobia

"Last time on Total Drama: The Mentorship! The campers had to jump off the cliff. Most made it out okay. While others had a bit more of revealing experience (the camera flashes to Ai without her skirt on). The spoiled princess got booted from her kingdom, and our unhappy camper shows a bit of a dark side (camera flashes to Patrick making an alliance with Heather). Who will go home next? Who will survive this uphill challenge? Who's going to fix this dock? Find out all this and more on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!"

* * *

Ai was sitting outside the Team Athens cabin, reading yet another big book. Or so it would appear to anyone just looking at her. In reality, she was watching her teammate, Ben, who was sitting on the other staircase leading to the male side of the cabin by himself. She couldn't help herself from being curious about him, since he didn't talk much.

Meantime, Phillip was watching from the bushes with Justin, his mentor. "Remember, you have to use your good looks. Give her the killer smile. No girl can resist a perfect smile." Justin said. Phillip gave a nod.

Ai was just about to get up and go over to Ben, when Phillip blocked her way. "Ah, good morning, Ai. What are you up to on this lovely morning? Still reading that book I see." He gave her a flashy bright smile, but she lowered her book protectively against her body, ignoring his smile.

"It's… It's a new one actually." Ai said nervously, trying to walk around him.

"You know, Ai," Phillip started, grabbing her arm and having her sit back down again, "all the girls watching on television right now would love to be in your shoes."

"Oh my shoes are nothing special. Just a simple size 8 sneaker really. They could get them anywhere, Phillip. Now please pardon me…"

Phillip just laughed and put her back down again. "No, I meant they want to be you. With my charming good looks, my perfect body, my wit and brains… And you by my side!"

Ai had a horrified look on her face.

**Ai: I ****am****on a quest to find my true love. But ****he****is definitely not it. I'm not looking for a guy based on looks. My love has to have a good heart.**

"I'm sorry Phillip. But I don't think that I want to jump into things right now." Ai said simply, and walked away.

Phillip was in shock as Justin walked next to him. Justin gave a sympathetic whistle. "We need to work on this." he said.

"She will be my girlfriend! I know she likes me, but something is holding her back." Phillip ranted. He turned away from where Ai went, as Stella and Vivian had come out of their cabin. He gave them the same smile he gave to Ai, and both girls fainted from the hotness.

Justin was not sure. But he was determined to get Phillip far within this game… by any means necessary…

* * *

The mess hall was now open for breakfast, if one would call the poor quality food as breakfast. It was a bowl of gruel, which was thick and pasty, and almost impossible to swallow.

Ben was sitting outside the mess hall with his bowl. He just wanted some peace and quiet away from Phillip and the arguments that frequently broke out between the mentors. He tried to get a spoonful of gruel, but his spoon was quickly stuck fast within it, and wouldn't pry free. His attention was so stuck on the breakfast, that he didn't notice Ai sitting near him.

"So who is your favorite?"

Ben blinked in surprise. She was looking at him expectantly, but she somehow managed to gracefully scoop up bits of gruel, dip it into her tomato juice, and eat it. "W-what?"

"Mine is Dusklight Twinkle, with his Sword of Shininess and the Elements of Glitter." Ai continued between mouthfuls, referring to the now popular television show, Pretty Little Pony. "So, who is yours?"

"Rainbow Blast… She's got the strongest storyline, apart from Dusklight. She finally found out that the Rainbow of Brightness is actually a literal thing and not a figurative thing." Ben said.

"Oh, so you enjoy the warrior storyline huh? I like the magic storyline best." Ai said, giving a smile, which then turned to a small frown. "I noticed that you never stay in the mess hall during meal times. Maybe once this whole week you did. Do you always have to go outside?"

"I'm not exactly comfortable with loud noises. Do you like being in that crowded mess hall?" Ben asked, trying to feel out why she had come to talk to him at all.

Ai hesitated. She had come outside to avoid dealing with Phillip. "Well today I came out because I was looking for you. That and Phillip was talking about an uncomfortable subject that I'd rather not get involved with."

**Ai: See, I have a fear of dogs. When I was younger, I was chased by a giant German Shepherd who wasn't on a leash. The owner said he was just being friendly. But can someone please explain why he was barking and baring his teeth at me?**

Ben gave a small smile and for a moment both looked back at their breakfast. Ben's spoon was now stuck into the gruel like cement. Ai had eaten most of hers, and dumped the rest of her tomato juice into it.

"Why'd you do that?" Ben asked in surprise.

"It adds flavor and softens the gruel. It actually doesn't taste so bad, once you add some nutrition to it." she said, giving a smile.

"Attention all campers, attention all campers, this is your fantastic host, Chris McLean speaking. Meet me at the amp theater in ten minutes!" There was a long and ear splitting period of feedback until Leroy finally came outside and threw a rock at the speakers, effectively silencing them.

* * *

"Alrighty campers, today you're going to go on a nature hike with your team. There are challenges spread throughout each path, and everyone has to do at least one. Those who can't do it, have to sit out the rest of the challenge. The first team to arrive back wins and the losing team has to go to the campfire ceremony." Chris said, holding up a pointer to show the different paths that were set for the campers.

**Jenn: So far, we are on a winning streak. I intend to keep it that way! By any means necessary!**

Jenn raised a hand. "Um, Chris, since we all know you're a generous and kind host, and we won the last challenge, surely we must get some sort of advantage in this?"

"Fortunately for you, Jenn, you'll be happy to know that because of the elimination ceremony last week, you and Team Rome have the same number of people competing. That's your advantage. Hehe…"

**Jenn: Well, it was worth a try.**

**Patrick: What is that girl up to? I know a good actress when I see one. She is definitely trouble. Heather did warn me that Jennifer seemed like a strong competitor.**

Both teams took their path. Team Rome's path was painted gold, Team Athen's path was painted silver.

* * *

The path was up an incline, but smooth and the sun was shining. Patrick was hanging back at the rear of the line, right behind Leroy. He tapped Leroy on the shoulder. "Leroy, can we talk a moment?"

"Sure, what's up Patrick?"

"You seem like a good friend and a strong competitor. Do you want to go to the final two with me? I need to bring someone with me, so the final act of this show will be epic and grand! Can you accept me casting you into that role?"

Leroy raised an eyebrow.

**Leroy: What's with all the acting stuff? It's like he was raised to be Shakespeare. But, all that aside, it would be nice to have someone to help me get to the final two, and if Patrick can be that person, then so be it. It's his loss really.**

"Well, alright Patrick. No harm in saying yes to an epic finale." Leroy said, and the two shook hands.

What the two boys failed to notice was Vivian overhearing the whole thing. She felt very uncomfortable knowing that Patrick and Leroy were going to try to get rid of everyone else on the team.

**Vivian: Dawn warned me of evil being on my team. I didn't realize that our two strongest players would be it…**

Soon, they arrived at a clearing, where Owen was waiting. "Hey guys! I can't believe you got here so fast! You guys are awesome!"

"What are you doing here, Owen? You're not involved in this challenge." Riley asked, picking up a picnic basket which was by Owen's feet.

"Chris forgot to give this to you guys, so he asked me to deliver it." Owen then noticed Leroy. "Hey Leo! Isn't this great? Now we can hang out at this challenge just like best buddies! Leo? Leo? Leo?"

Leroy's eye twitched with fury at having his name messed up. He then swiped the picnic basket out of Riley's hands and proceeded to open it up and empty its contents. He then gasped and dropped a container full of cockroaches. "This isn't lunch, Owen!"

Crystal and Stella started to scream and started to run out of the clearing to avoid the cockroaches that were working their way towards the edge of the clearing.

But Leroy was immobilized with fear. The lid finally burst open and hundreds of roaches ran around, their feelers rubbing at his feet. A piece of paper fell out with them, and Patrick picked it up. "It says that this is the first challenge, specifically for Leroy… who's afraid of bugs?"

Riley and Owen laughed. In a moment Patrick joined in.

**Riley: What kind of guy is afraid of roaches? Seriously, it's our role in nature to squash bugs, he has nothing to fear.**

Vivian was now fumbling in her pockets, and she pulled out a handful of rotten food that she saved for such purposes, as Dawn had suggested. Upon placing it down, the roaches were immediately attracted to that. She gave a smile to Leroy. She wanted to stick around as long as possible, so she assumed that kindness would be the right tool to use. Leroy gave a sigh of relief and took the paper from Patrick. The challenge was to squash at least three roaches. Now that they were distracted, he was able to do so with his fear no longer holding him back.

Overhead, a helicopter appeared, with Chris and Chef inside. "Excellently done Leroy. One point towards Team Rome!"

Chris then dropped a different picnic basket, this one actually containing lunch… specifically dry old ham and cheese sandwiches. Owen was then picked up by the helicopter by a giant plunger and taken away. "Darn it, I wanted some of Chef's yummy food!"

**Leroy: Can someone please explain how I got stuck with Owen? ****–****he facepalms****–**

Team Rome ate what was edible and moved on along the golden pathway. The incline had leveled out, but the thicker forests made it seem unfriendly. Vivian began to feel very uncomfortable. It seemed to her that the trees were getting closer and closer, surrounding her, trying to trap her in.

**Vivian: I'll admit it, I'm claustrophobic. So being in those trees did not make me feel good about this hike…**

"Guys… My claustrophobia is kicking in." Vivian whimpered when the trees now forced them to walk in a single file. She then nearly cried when she heard an animal screeching in the background.

"I thought you were one of those tree-huggers." Riley pointed out.

"W-well you were wrong!" Vivian stammered. "I enjoy gardening and making hybrid flowers! I'm n-not one for forests and the wilderness."

Stella took Vivian's hand. "Come on, we'll go through this and do it together."

That made Vivian relax, until they came to a fork in the road. Both paths were painted gold. "Now which way do we go?" Crystal sighed. She went towards the bigger, wider path to inspect it. Riley went up to a sign, which was conveniently nailed to a human-size fork placed where the roadway split.

"It says that the smaller path is for Vivian to take alone. The rest of us can travel up the bigger pathway."

Vivian went pale. She did not want to go in that narrower, darker path all by herself.

"We'll wait for you on the other side of the grove, Vivian." Crystal said. "We won't go any further until you come through."

"Come on Vivian, you have to do this." Leroy said, trying not to sound annoyed. "We can't afford to lose again. Athens is probably way ahead of us from all this time we're killing."

Vivian sighed and slowly made her way through the grove.

The rest of Team Rome made it in very little time, and they waited at the next clearing, hoping that Vivian would come out of the woods soon. But Vivian was going at a snail's pace, jumping at every sound and leaf crunch. At last, she called out "I can't do it!" and she curled up in fetal position against a tree stump. In her eyes, the tree branches were reaching out to grab her, even though in reality they were nowhere near her.

Chris and Chef reappeared in the helicopter. "Well, looks like Martha Stewart just failed you guys. She'll be stuck in the woods until the challenge is over."

**Patrick: Even the crappiest of actors have a chance at the Raspberry Awards. Thus I think it's safe to say that Vivian will stay if things go my way. And believe me, things always go my way.**

* * *

Elsewhere, along the silver path, Team Athens was making its way along a more twisted path, led by Jenn. Close behind her was Ai, reading a book as she was walking. Behind Ai was Ben, who was watching in somewhat of amazement that Ai seemed to know exactly where she was going, despite her nose being in a book, and her eyes avidly reading the small words. From what he could make out, it looked like a book on the subject of romance.

Hana and Raymond were in the middle of the line, the two walking side by side. Phillip was bringing up the rear, the animals of the forest following him, for even they were attracted to him.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Jenn called as the first clearing came into view. She didn't bother to wait for them though, and found Dawn waiting there. Dawn was meditating and in a deep trance, not even looking up at Jenn, until Jenn said: "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help with your team's first challenge today." Dawn replied, her eyes still closed as she spoke. "Ai must come to see me."

Just then, the rest of the team made their way into the clearing. Jenn brushed past Ai, muttering that she needed to see Dawn. Ai was confused, but closed her book at last and went over to the short, blonde girl. Dawn then gave a whistle, and some bushes began to rustle. "All you need to do Ai, is pet this animal to win some points for your team… Although I am concerned because your aura is incompatible…"

"Incompatible to what…?" But Ai didn't have to wait long, as a friendly "yip yip" barking noise was heard. She nearly jumped as a small, wide-eyed puppy came out from the clearing. "G-get that thing away from me!" Ai cried. "Don't let it near me!"

**Jenn: Ai is my ally. She's the only one with most of her brain cells intact. I'm trying my hardest to overlook the fact that she's afraid of puppies.**

Phillip went over and scooped up the dog, bashing its poor head when he pet it. "Fear not, Ai. For I shall prove to you that this little bloodhound is harmless and you can pet it easily."

At this, the dog growled and bit very sharp teeth into Phillip's arm. Phillip screamed and started running around the clearing, trying to shake the puppy off.

"Yeah… Looks like we're going to be here a while." Jenn muttered.

* * *

Finally, the dog let go of Phillip. Dawn gave it over to Ai, who nervously held it away from her body. It was wagging its tail, and started to lick her face. Annoyed, Ai went and pet the puppy.

"See! I knew I could get you over your fear of dogs." Phillip said, rubbing his injured arm.

The dog growled in a threatening way at him and he backed off.

**Ai: ****–****she is now petting the dog****– ****good boy! Who's a good boy? ****–****the dog is happy and rolling over on her lap excitedly****– **

The helicopter with Chris and Chef come overhead, using the plunger to pick up Dawn. "And a point goes to Team Athens! Nicely done!" Chris said, as Chef flew the helicopter elsewhere to drop off Dawn.

Jenn gave Ai a high-five. "Nicely done. Now let's hurry up and finish this challenge already."

They made good progress along the path, now getting ahead of Team Rome. They now came to the second clearing, which was full of various people. Jenn went pale as she got a good view of these people. "Fundamentalist Christians!" she hissed.

"Why would they be here?" Hana asked.

No one on the team was willing to admit fear, until one walked up to Jenn, to hand her a piece of paper. Jenn swatted the paper away and turned away from them. Ben picked up the paper and had a look of surprise. "This challenge is for Jenn. She has to say hello to all ten Fundamentalist Christians."

Jenn did not want to do this, but she knew for the sake of winning, merely saying 'hello' could not be so hard or bad. She went up to the first one in line, the one who tried to give her the paper. She quickly muttered hello to all ten, and Chris came back on the helicopter with Chef, awarding another point, and announcing that Team Athens was in the lead with 2-1 score.

* * *

Team Rome had fallen behind thanks to Vivian. They had to hurry off to the next clearing. Waiting there was a man who looked like a theater critic. He demanded that Patrick do a performance based on The Tiger King play. Patrick did so, but the critic gave him a horrible review. Patrick found that he couldn't bring himself to move on, and another point towards victory was lost.

Stella had to deal with watching an episode of primetime drama television, which she managed to tolerate. Team Rome won their second point.

Crystal had to get her picture taken with a clown. She managed to keep herself together for a successful picture but the moment the point was earned, she burst into tears from the stress. Leroy was only relieved that they had three points now.

Riley, like his mentor before him, had a fear of ninjas. But unlike Harold, whom had decided to use his nun-chucks for self-defense, he had what looked like the neuralizer from the Men in Blue series, which he pulled out and flashed the light upon them. The ninjas forgot why they were even there and not back in Japan, and disappeared into the dark forest. The fourth and last available point was then given to Team Rome.

Team Athens, however, was not so successful. Ben had to take a path that led through a pitch black cave. He got stuck halfway, and never came through the other side. Ai wanted to go back and look for him, but Jenn wouldn't allow it. Whenever they stopped, Ai would look back nervously, only for Jenn to remind her that they had to keep going, and they could worry about the losers later.

Raymond was afraid of being discovered as a wimp, so Chris had set up tripwire for him. When he tripped, it was discovered that he had Pretty Little Pony underwear. Everyone but Ai laughed at him; the very thought that a muscle jock who dedicated every moment of his being to pumping weights and becoming incredibly powerful would still have time to like Pretty Little Pony! Raymond told them to shut up, it was a gift from his mother, and that he could wear and like whatever he wanted. That gave Team Athens the third point. They only needed one more point to get to the tie-breaker challenge, two for a direct victory.

Phillip, out of nowhere, had mud dumped onto him, running his good looks. Hana and Jenn were horrified and Phillip was even more so. He screamed like a little girl and said he could not move on while being so dirty, for he was afraid of being seen like this. Internally, Jenn wanted to be angry. Now they would never win!

Hana was the last challenge for Team Athens. At the last clearing, she had to perform in front of a crowd of people, none of whom seemed thrilled at being there. She gulped as she was pushed onto the stage by Jenn. The violin that Hana kept in her part of the cabin was left on the stage, and she picked it up, and nervously prepared it. "Come on hurry up!" Jenn ranted on. She wanted to hurry up and get the tie-breaker already. But, once all was ready, Hana just merely stared at the crowd, who continued to stare coldly at her. She began to sweat and then finally came the crying. Hana was very good at performing on the Internet with videos, because she didn't have to have a direct audience. But live performances were horrifying to her.

Chris then flew overhead. "Well, it would seem that Team Rome has won! They got four points and made it out of the woods! So looks like I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight!"

* * *

"Welcome, Team Athens, to your first campfire ceremony. Marshmallows will be given to those who are safe. And for the loser, they must take the Whirlpool of Looserdom and can never come back. Ever."

Chris said, as he struggled to open a bag of marshmallows. When he did, they exploded all over him, causing him to growl as he pulled the goo out of his perfectly styled hair.

Ai, meantime, was sitting next to Ben. "What happened to you? You were gone in that cave forever!"

"I fell into a hole in the floor, and it was too dark to find my way out." Ben explained. He then gave a shudder. "I hope I never have to go back into that cave again. But what happened to your dog?"

Ai gave a sympathetic smile but then smiled. "Oh, I decided to keep Tomato. He makes a very good guard dog when Phillip's around. He's back at the cabin now."

* * *

"Now is the time that someone's fate has been decided. I have reviewed the votes, and…"

"Just get it over with already!" Jenn interrupted.

"Alright, Little Miss I'm-More-Important-Than-The-Host-Of-The-Show. Cool your skirt." Marshmallows were tossed to Jenn, Ai and Raymond. Hana, Ben and Phillip all looked at each other, nervously. No one wanted to go home, but they knew that they were the reason that the team had lost. Ben was then tossed a marshmallow. Ai gave a smile as he let off a sigh of relief.

**Ai: I'm glad Ben's going to stick around… He's probably the only guy that understands me somewhat. I hope we can be friends… Maybe more… Wait did I just say that? ****–****she then tries to wrestle the tape out of the camera but fails as the camera turns static for a moment****–**

Chris gave a smirk. "With a vote of 4 to 2, the person taking the Whirlpool of Looserdom is…."

Hana and Phillip looked at Chris with pleading eyes. Chris narrowed his eyes and looked between them both. Then Phillip was tossed the last marshmallow. "…Is Hana!"

Hana gasped in surprise and looked unhappily at Raymond, who gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. Trent, her mentor, walked over from the peanut gallery, and walked with her to the Whirlpool of Looserdom.

"Bye guys. Good luck." Hana said as she took a jump with all of her equipment.

* * *

In the female part of the cabin, Jenn and Ai were alone. Jenn decided that she needed a proper alliance now, before it was too late. She knew Ai did not vote with her, and probably never would so long as Phillip was around. She needed to change that, and fast. Or else she knew her temper would get her kicked off next…

* * *

"Hehe, so it would seem that the weakest links have finally all been eliminated. Who will go home next? Who will have yet another embarrassing moment? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP." Chris said, as the cameras faded out to the credits.


	4. Commercial Break

Total Drama: The Mentorship

Interlude:

Commercial 1:

Chris McLean: Yo, just wanted to take a moment to give a special shout-out to our corporate sponsors! 'Cause, you know, my wardrobe doesn't pay for itself! So, special shout out to Woodenfan, who serves as the pre-reader. You may want to check him out online, 'cause he's also doing his own spin on Total Drama Island. Fun fact: he is also our basis for camper Ben. Also wanted to give a shout-out to Cartoon Network and Teletoon, because without them, Total Drama would never make it to your TVs. Crazy stuff. And as you probably guessed, PrincessPrimeroseChekov does _not_ own Total Drama or claim it in anyway.

-Chris then tosses his index cards away and walks off camera-

* * *

Commercial 2:

Gwen: Hello everybody, Gwen here. Does your home look like it's in need of a make-over? Paint chipping, pipes leaking, your daughter's bedroom walls bright pink? Then look no further, call me at 555-555-5555, and I'll come and give your home the Gwen touch!

-the camera turns to simple, ordinary houses then changed into gothic, vampire-crypt houses, much to the unhappiness of the customers-

Gwen: Remember, 555-555-5555 for the Gwen touch.

* * *

Commercial 3:

Announcer Guy: The Drama Brothers are back with their second ever album!

-the camera flashes to Trent, Harold, Justin and Cody performing awkwardly, since they have not played in their band since season 3-

Announcer Guy: now featuring guest singer, Lindsay!

Lindsay: So um… what was I supposed to do now, Chester?

Announcer Guy: Own it now, while supplies last. Disclaimer: Any incidents of ears bleeding, fainting in shock at the horror, or any other injuries are not accountable for lawsuits.


	5. 4: Much Ado About Somethin'

Episode 4: Much Ado About Somethin'

"Last time on Total Drama: The Mentorship! The campers had to go spend a little quality time with Mother Nature. Needless to say, some failed to perform at the highest level (the camera flashed to Patrick failing his part), while others got over their fears well (the camera flashed to Ai playing with Tomato the dog), and someone has won the attention of a certain female (the camera flashes to Ai and Ben at the campfire). In the end, our musician Hana was sent home. Who will go home this week? Who will earn these leftover rotten Gilded Chris Awards? Who will sign my paycheck?! Find out all this and more on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said, the cameras flashing to the opening theme song.

* * *

**7 Days before the next challenge**

It was the day after Hana had been voted off. Jenn, who was behind Ai on the line for the morning gruel, had made up her mind to make an alliance with Ai and take her to the finale. "Ai, we need to talk. Alone. Now."

After getting their food and finding a quiet place, Ai proceeded to mix up her tomato juice and gruel as usual. Jenn pushed her own bowl of gruel aside, resting her elbows on the table, leaning in, her eyes narrow as she stared intently at Ai.

"Ai, I need help." Jenn said, finally backing off a bit.

"Sure, Jenn, what do you need?" Ai asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm not sure how closely you paid attention to any of these past seasons of Total Drama, but alliances do play a key role for those who make it to the finale."

"Oh, sure. Look at Gwen and Owen back at season one. If they didn't team up, they'd never have gotten rid of Heather." Ai said, not really catching Jenn's drift.

"Er… yeah, right. Well, I was thinking that if we wanted to overcome someone… say, Patrick… we would need to work together." Jenn said, trying not to get frustrated.

"What are you getting at, Jenn? That we form an alliance or something?" Ai asked, finally taking the hint.

"Yes. If you just do what I tell you to do, and to trust me no matter what, I can take us to the very end." Jenn said.

Ai thought about it for a moment. A chance at winning never actually occurred to her. She knew in competitive sports she never lasted long, and thus she considered herself a weak link. So for a chance to get to the final two with her friend… "Yes! I say let's go for it!"

Jenn gave a small smile. She wasn't expecting such enthusiasm from Ai. She only hoped that Ai would keep her end of the bargain.

* * *

**6 Days before the next challenge**

Gwen was leaving the cabin where the mentors were staying. It was early enough that maybe she could slip to the lake without being disturbed. She was in her usual black two-piece bikini and carried a dark blue towel over her shoulder. What she didn't count on was that Cody was up early as well.

**Cody: The good thing about Sierra is that she stays up all night working on her blog, so she never really has the energy to get up early. I saw what was probably my one and only chance to make a move on Gwen and, being the awesome Codemeister that I am, I thought I could actually win her over this time.**

Gwen was at the lake, taking her sandals off. She looked around and picked up a pebble. She tossed it into the water, making sure that this area was safe, and no hungry sharks would come around and try to eat her. The pebble splashed about for a few leaps, and then sunk without any angered animals. She gently stuck her foot in to test the temperature and was just about to dive in…

"Morning Gwen!"

Gwen lost her concentration and fell into the water with a huge crash. As she surfaced, she angrily looked at the cause of her disturbance.

"Cody? What are you doing?"

Cody, who was in his swimming trunks, walked up to the edge of the dock confidently, attempting to look cool but was not succeeding very well. The dock was still badly damaged and looked like it just needed someone to take a wrong step before the broken part would come off. "Just here to do my morning routine. Did you come to see?"

"No."

But Cody ignored her, and awkwardly tried to do some stretches.

Gwen liked Cody, for he had been a loyal friend to her, even after she had been in a relationship with Duncan back in season three. But right now she was still upset and confused over Trent; she just wanted some time alone. She saw her chance to get rid of Cody for a while.

She quietly went under the deep cracks in the dock, and gave it a good push. The wood gave way and Cody fell into the water and to his luck, he ended up waking up some sharks, including Fang. Gwen wisely got out of the water and watched the chaos unfold of the sharks chasing Cody around. Trent walked over, shocked at what he saw. "What's Cody doing?" he asked Gwen.

"Oh, he's just doing his morning routine." Gwen said, hoping that Cody had finally learned his lesson about stalking her.

"I'LL SAVE YOU CODY!" came the familiar shriek of Sierra, as she dived into the water, and started beating up the sharks. They all swam off, except for Fang who stayed around a few extra moments, staring coldly at the mentors. He then sunk under the water, thinking better against fighting Sierra.

Sierra then scooped up Cody and brought him back to shore as he was too tired to get back himself. "Are you okay, Cody? Talk to me! Oh, maybe I came too late! I don't want to have to publish my obituary for you on my blog!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Sierra. Thanks for saving me from that giant shark."

"That was Fang." Sierra said. "He's been around since season four." She then carried Cody back to the cabin, smiling mischievously. Gwen gave a small smile. How cute those two were.

She then realized that Trent was still next to her. The two looked at each other shyly. "I came to give you these. You've been looking kind of tense lately." Trent said, holding up a small bunch of flowers. Gwen took them and gave them a smell. She then had a sickening feeling.

"Are there eucalyptus leaves in here?!" she cried out.

"I'm not sure; I'm not familiar with the plants around here. But the bunch looked nice when I put them together so…"

Gwen's eyes began to swell up and turn red, and she tossed them into the water. "Weren't you watching season three? I'm allergic to eucalyptus!" She then ran off.

**Gwen: -she still looks all puffed up- well I suppose that's the Universe's way of getting me back for what I did to Cody.**

**Trent: I ****may****have forgotten about Gwen's allergy. But I don't even know what eucalyptus looks like, never mind knew that it grew on this island.**

Needless to say, Gwen was more upset over Trent than before and she ended up needing to go to the infirmary, where she sulked for the rest of the day.

* * *

**5 Days before the next challenge**

Patrick, Katie, and Sadie were at the mess hall. Patrick was hoping to finally get some sort of information out of them. Heather had been keeping him up-to-date on what she knew, but without her pupil on the island anymore, she wasn't able to get the same information as the other mentors.

"So, I heard from a, uh, reliable source that you have the info on the next challenge?" Patrick was sitting between Katie and Sadie trying to figure out what the next challenge was going to be. He hoped he could secure another victory for his team.

"Oh my gosh, I was hoping you would ask about that." Katie said.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Katie! I was hoping he would ask too! Because this is something…"

"That we would have excelled in, if it happened back in season one. Right Sadie?"

"Totally right of course, Katie!"

Patrick bit his lip, attempting his best not to snap at the two girls. "So, could you please tell me about it?"

"Well..." both girls said together. "No."

Patrick was shocked. "No?! What do you mean by that? You sounded like you were going to tell me just a moment ago."

"I think it's best that we didn't…" Sadie started.

"We wouldn't want you to get an advantage over the other team." Katie said sweetly.

"Yeah, it totally would not be fair." Sadie added.

"The whole point of having you two for mentors was supposed to help give me an advantage!" Patrick burst out.

But Katie and Sadie were distracted by Justin, who had come into the mess hall with Phillip. "Like, oh. My. Gosh." Katie said, having to fan herself.

"Even though he was, like, totally evil at one point, he's still so hot!" Sadie said. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"His ending performance in Total Drama Action left me with much to be desired." Patrick muttered.

Meantime, Ai was visiting Gwen, who was still in the infirmary. They weren't talking strategy, since Gwen had not learned anything about the challenge this week, and Ai just assumed that Jenn would tell her anyway.

"So how did this happen to you?" Ai asked. "Maybe I can find a way to help get you better faster."

"No, don't bother. Let Chef exercise his expired nurse's license for a bit." Gwen said, laughing as best she can. Her face was still puffed up, but her eyes were at least looking better. "Anyway, how are you enjoying the island? It seems a just as crappy as when I went through the routine the first time."

"Oh trust me, the worst part is the food. But it's not so bad. I got to finally re-read the entire Wolf, Warlock and Broom Closet series."

"Is that all you ever think about, Ai? Don't you do anything else? Like swimming?" Gwen asked. Even though she loved reading and drawing, she knew it was not normal to just read all of the time.

"Me and Jenn go on the beach and we… well, I wouldn't say suntan, since we're both under umbrellas." Ai said. "But she enjoys napping out there and I read…" But Ai seemed to be holding back. "Gwen, can you give any advice about feelings?"

"What kind of feelings?" Gwen asked. Now she was feeling awkward again, reminded of Trent's attempt at a kind gesture that went horribly wrong.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to say love because I don't think it is." Ai said.

"Does this have to do with Phillip?"

"Oh goodness no!" Ai cried out. "Hardly!"

"Then who is it?" Gwen asked, the suspense killing her.

"Ben." Ai said, blushing lightly. "But I don't understand why. Maybe because he's the only sane male on this island or something, I don't know…"

Gwen sighed. "I can't help you with that Ai. I'm not exactly an expert source when it comes to romantic fuzzy feelings. All I can tell you is this: don't let them get in the way. Or someone will try to manipulate those feelings. And I don't mean Ben. Someone else will try."

Ai didn't want to talk about it anymore, but she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. "So did Trent come to visit you?"

Gwen gave a small laugh. "Yes he did, last night in fact, to once again apologize for the leaves."

Ai stood up to go, as she could see Jenn waiting outside the infirmary. "You know Gwen, when I watched Total Drama World Tour, I knew, deep down, you still retained something for him. Maybe you should give him another chance. He seems to have mentally recovered from the number nine."

Ai walked out and didn't hear Gwen mutter under her breath: "Wow, you're too insightful for your own good."

Jenn and Ai walked back to the cabins. "So did you gain anything important out of Gwen?" Jenn asked. She was writing some sort of calculation in a small notepad, and she pushed her classes up by the eraser of her pencil.

"Only that love sucks because someone is going to get hurt." Ai said, trying not to think too hard on that.

Jenn groaned. "Well, I suppose that is a good point. You better keep that in mind when you decide to get curious over him."

Jenn walked on ahead without Ai, leaving her very confused.

* * *

**4 Days before the next challenge**

Cody made sure he was up bright and early. He was going to try to visit Gwen, try to apologize about the other day and see how she was recovering, but the moment he opened the cabin door, a siren went off.

"WARNING! CODY IS ATTEMPTING TO LEAVE THE CABIN! WARNING!"

"Cody, what do you think you're doing?!" Sierra cried out, hurrying out of the girl's section of the mentor cabin.

"Um… Going to visit Gwen…" He said awkwardly.

"You know you can't go anywhere on this island without me! What if Fang decides to hunt you down and I wasn't there to protect you?" Sierra said, starting to look tearful as she gave him a crushing hug.

Cody just rolled his eyes. "Fang… ugh… isn't… going… to… follow me!" he choked out.

"Tell that to creepy Scott." Sierra said, dragging him into the female portion of the mentor cabin, so she could keep him in sight at all times…

It was now nightfall. After spending most of the day trying to "bag a big ol' moose" with Ezekiel, Ben was pretty tired out. He tried many times to tell Zeke that there didn't seem to be any wild moose on Pahkitew Island, but Zeke insisted they would find something. Well, at the very least, Ben gained some skills at archery, trying to shoot what looked like fresh apples down from the trees. He managed to get quite a few too, which ended up serving as lunch.

He was just about to go into male part of Team Athen's cabin, when he noticed Ai staring up at the star-filled sky. She, of course, had a book on her lap, and Tomato the dog was dozing on the step below her. She was letting out a small sigh.

"So… what one are you looking for?"

Ai was surprised. "Oh, hey Ben. Did Zeke find his moose?"

"Nope. I told him there weren't any, and I was right. But you didn't answer my question. Which star are you looking for?" Ben asked, knowing a tiny bit about astronomy.

"To be honest, I'm seeking the one that will guide me to my goal. But, of course, I know that that's impossible and sounds stupid." Ai said, hugging her book tighter to her.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all, honestly." Ben said. Ai gave a smile and the two sat next to each other, both looking up at the star filled sky.

The silence grew and became awkward and Ai finally decided to break it. "Ben, have you ever… I don't know… had a crush before?"

Ben raised his eyebrow. "A crush?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to think I'm developing one, and…" But Ai never had a chance. As if on cue, Phillip was walking by and overheard this.

"Ah, fair Ai! I knew you would eventually come around to me! No lady can resist me and my good looks!" Phillip said, flexing his muscles and flashing his bright white teeth.

"I don't have a crush on you Phillip! Leave me alone! Can't you bother some other girl?"

"Nay, for I know I have won them over easily. Only you resist me, at least on the outside."

**Phillip: I just do not understand why she holds back. ****–****he is surrounded by animals that are fawning over him. He then pets a deer on the head- Everyone loves me just based on my looks!**

Ai was frustrated and stormed back into the cabin. Ben gave a sigh and said nothing more as Phillip tried to peep into the girl's side of the cabin. But he did notice Patrick staring intently at Phillip, and then he turned quickly away towards the communal washrooms.

**Ben:** **Maybe it's just me, but there's something weird about Patrick. I mean, Phillip alone is creepy enough. Now you got Patrick staring around. I wonder what else is going on…**

**Patrick: Well, well, well… I think I just found my new alliance member. That prince charming is going to be rather easy to manipulate.**

* * *

**Day of the Challenge**

Chris was walking by the broken dock, and laughing. "Well those were the more interesting points that happened this past week. But now I think it's time to get to the rotten beef and spoiled potatoes: this week's challenge in tribute to Total Drama Action!"

Patrick was now gathering up his team. It was early, right at sunrise. Team Rome had come to an agreement that they would meet every morning to discuss the game and how well they were doing as a team. This was the first meeting, and Patrick hoped that by acting the part of a democratic leader, he wouldn't be suspected of anything. "Alright, we've got the advantage again number-wise. Let's make sure that we keep on winning and we'll be getting Gemmi Awards in no time!"

"Agreed!" put in Leroy, who felt as though he had to support Patrick somehow.

"Actually guys, you will be playing for awards, but not the Gemmis." Chris said, coming out of nowhere.

"Then, what awards are we playing for? The Silver Globes?" Patrick asked.

"Even better than that! I'll announce everything as soon as Team Athens gets here." Chris said, walking off towards the Team Athen's cabin, and blaring a foghorn. This was greeted with screams and groans.

"Christopher McLean! Show some respect! Some of us are getting our beauty sleep!" Phillip said, sticking his head out a window, his hair in curlers, and a facial mask over his face.

"Well you don't have a hundred years, princess! Got five minutes before I start today's challenge!" Chris said, blaring the foghorn and giving an evil smile.

"Now that everyone is here, we're doing a tribute challenge to Total Drama Action. Each team will get two scripts, and there will be two performances. One person on each team will be a director. Two people will perform for each script. Since Chef is a qualified judge for the Raspberry Awards, he will be judging your performances." Chris said, tossing two sets of scripts to each team.

Patrick raised his hand. "And what about the awards we will get?"

"Oh yeah, when we had to clean up Wawanakwa, we found an old box of ancient Gilded Chris Awards from Total Drama Action. So the winning team will get the Gilded Chris! Team Rome, since you have an extra person, choose who you want to sit out. If your team loses, that person gets automatic immunity because they never had a chance to play."

Team Rome consulted quickly and it was quickly decided that Stella would sit this one out. The blonde girl looked relieved not to have to worry about anything today.

The teams moved off to different areas of camp right away, Jenn and Patrick automatically decided to become the directors of their teams.

Patrick opened up the first script, which was, ironically, _Macbeth_. "Oh my heart leaps for joy!" Patrick said, hugging the script. "_Macbeth_ was the first play I was ever cast in. I was one of the three witches!"

**Riley: So he was casted to play as an old lady who uses a broomstick to mix a pot and create chaos? … Awesome!**

Patrick then looked at the second script, which was a scene from _Beauty and the Beast_. He brushed back his hair. "We shall do this the traditional way. You shall audition for your parts."

"Pardon me, Patrick, but it would be more efficient if you could just cast us yourself so we can practice more." Vivian said shyly.

Patrick groaned. "Out of all the people on this island, I have the most experience with acting. We shall do things my way for guaranteed victory."

He then opened up the script for _Macbeth_. "Alright, this is a scene requiring two males. Riley and Leroy, I suppose that means you will audition first." He handed them the script and were very surprised at the choice of scene.

"Um, what scene in _Macbeth_ is this?" Leroy asked. "I don't remember this one from Lazy-Electric-Notes."

**Patrick: How dare they mock one of the best plays in history by doing all of their assignments on it from some website! I'm starting to think I was born in the wrong time period!**

"Just act the scene out." Patrick growled, and he gave Vivian and Crystal the _Beauty and the Beast_ script so they could start practicing.

Riley (Old Man) and Leroy (Ross) thus began their attempts at Act II, Scene IV.

Riley: I am seventy years old and I remember well  
All sorts of things I have seen.

The hours are long and strange, but this night

Defies all that I know.

Leroy: Good man,

You seek the sky with a troubled way

Because of this bloody turn of events. The clock says it's day,

But it's still dark out and my flashlight is dying.

Is it day or night?

Riley: It's unnatural,

Just last Tuesday, a falcon was killed by an owl.

Leroy: The king's horses were once tame,

But went wild and ran away.

Riley: Yes, they tried to eat each other.

Patrick was looking at them with a horrified look. "That was the worst performance I have ever seen! Riley, what was that with the last line? 'Yes, they tried to eat each other'? It needs more passion! You're not just reading the lines, you are acting them!"

**Riley: Woah, someone needs to take a chill pill.**

Vivian and Crystal then stepped up, hoping that they would give a better audition than what Riley and Leroy had given.

**Crystal: I know I'm a hopeless romantic, but no matter what I tried, I just couldn't be Beauty. So I somehow ended up as the Beast. ****–****she then winks at the camera- Rawr!**

Crystal: (she pretends to bang at a door and appears nervous) Beauty,

Will you have dinner with me?

Vivian: No. Go away. (she is sitting on a rock, pretending to cry)

Crystal: (she is losing patience) Please have dinner with me!

Vivian: (more determined) No!

Crystal: THEN YOU SHALL STARVE!

Patrick and the others were amazed at the wonderful performance. Patrick clapped. "Oh, bravo! You two are for sure masters at _Beauty and the Beast_. So you have earned those roles." Vivian and Crystal were relieved, and went off to continue to practice, near where Stella was watching.

"As for you two, if you can't get the act into acting… Well just please try." Patrick said.

"Dude, relax. You think Athens is doing better than us?" Riley asked, with a surprising amount of confidence. "Don't worry, Patrick. Leroy and I will practice."

As Riley turned away to look for a better place to practice, Leroy gave Patrick a concerned look. Patrick motioned with his hands that Riley was the one to go next. That relieved Leroy, who proceeded to look over his lines again…

* * *

Jenn was pacing around in front of her team, as she reviewed the scripts. "Alright, listen up. One script is from _Snow White_, and the other one is from _Hamlet_. Now I really like _Hamlet_ so, Raymond and Ben, don't mess it up! We can't afford a screw up…"

"Wait, does that mean I have to…?" Ai started to ask, in alarm that Jenn would intentionally pair her up with Phillip.

Phillip then picked her up bridal style. "Oh thank you, lovely Jennifer! I can now sweep my true love off of her feet and save her from an evil curse!"

**Ai: Jenn, how could you do this to me? Look, I'd even take Raymond for my prince charming! And coming from me, that's high praise!**

**Jenn: Why did I pair up Ai and Phillip? Because can you imagine what would happen if he was in ****Hamlet****? That poor ghost would run off.**

Ai gave Jenn a death glare as she was carried off by Phillip so they could practice elsewhere. Ai hastily looked over the script, hoping that there would be no kissing scenes…

* * *

The theme for the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony began to play and the cameras turned to the amp theater, where the mentors were sitting to fill in for the audience. Chris was in his fancy suit on stage, having fun torturing the mentors by making the microphone pick up lots of feedback. Chef then walked up to his seat in the front row, with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm missin' my crime drama for this." he muttered to no one in particular.

Gwen was finally back to her normal self, and sat in a corner by herself. She could see Cody was being smothered by Sierra as she was making sure to keep him not only in sight but in her arms at all times. She then saw Owen was munching wildly on his popcorn, already looking around for a vendor to refill him, but there were no vendors to be found. Gwen gave a small smile. Her smile however turned away when she hear the bench creak next to her a bit as Trent sat next to her.

"Oh uh, sorry, was this seat taken?" he asked nervously.

"N-no! It's not!" she said hastily. Gwen had been thinking about what Ai had said, about retaining feelings for Trent. Gwen decided to take Ai's advice and she was hoping that, maybe for a change, she would get a happy ending.

Trent, for his part, seemed calm and okay despite her obvious nerves. He offered her some popcorn, but she declined politely. Just then, the lights went out, and a spotlight focused upon Chris.

"Welcome everyone to the presumably last Gilded Chris Awards for a long while, unless another rotten stash is found." As if to emphasize his point, the camera zoomed in on the box of awards, which were half melted and flies were buzzing around it. The camera then focused back on Chris. "So without further ado, we'll have Team Rome go first."

"Yay Team Rome!" called out Stella, who had just arrived to the amp theater.

**Stella: It was quite interesting seeing Crystal and Vivian redoing a whole bunch of scenes from ****Beauty and the Beast****. I mean, Crystal really belongs in an anime with her wild emotions. I was thinking maybe Six Piece for her.**

Patrick then came up to the stage and the spotlight focused on him. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and tonight I hope you are impressed by my cast members as they perform in _Macbeth_ and _Beauty and the Beast_." He then bowed as Owen clapped loudly, while everyone else seemed unimpressed.

Riley and Leroy came onstage, with Riley wearing a fake beard and a cane, representing his role as the Old Man. Leroy was dressed in an old Shakespearian suit that was clearly too tight and itchy on him.

Riley: I am seventy years old and I remember well  
All sorts of things I have seen.

The hours are long and strange, but this night

Defies all that I know.

Leroy: Good man,

You seek the sky with a troubled way

Because of this bloody turn of events. The clock says it's day,

But it's still dark out and my flashlight is dying.

Is this the night ruling strong, or the day too tired?

The darkness has begun to rule the earth, but,

Is it day or night?

Riley: It's unnatural, like the wicked deeds that were done,

Just last Tuesday, a falcon was killed by an owl.

Leroy: The king's horses were once tame,

They were beautiful and swift, minions eager to serve,

But went wild and ran away, as if escaping from war.

Riley: Yes, for I have heard they tried to eat each other.

Leroy: They did so, to my surprise.

It was quite clear that they had indeed practiced. In fact, Riley seemed more in character than Leroy did.

Chef, on the other hand, was not very impressed. "I'd say that this deserves a Raspberry. I hate _Macbeth_." he grunted.

**Patrick: So, wait, you mean to tell me that he only gives awards to those who do plays he likes? I admit the performance was tolerable compared to last time, but… GAAAH! Well in that case maybe Riley was right, that maybe the other team won't get more awards than us. Right? … Right?**

Next up was Crystal and Vivian. Vivian was in Beauty's costume of a simple white dress with a purple apron. Crystal was wearing a wolf costume so she looked more beastly.

Crystal: Beauty, will you have dinner with me?

I would like to have wine with you very much.

Vivian: No. Go away, you monster!

Crystal: Please have dinner with me!

I shall only ask you once!

Vivian: No! You have taken my father away from me,

Without even giving me a chance to say farewell.

To dine with you would be almost a sin.

I shall never eat with you.

Crystal: THEN YOU SHALL STARVE!

Chef and most of the mentors gave the pair a satisfied applause, clearly indicating that this one was going to get a Gilded Chris.

Chris then pulled a rope, which opened a trap door under Crystal and Vivian, making them fall below stage. "Enough stage hogging. It's time to see what Team Athens has to show for us."

Jenn then walked on stage, wearing a hipster scarf and a hipster pair of glasses, with a fedora on her head. "You will first be seeing Hamlet and then Snow White. I anticipate that you will all be amazed by it. Because if you aren't, then I'd have to call a mental asylum and have you all hang out with Izzy for a while."

This was greeted with insecure looks from everyone, except for Noah.

**Noah: Way to go on psyching everyone out, Jenn. That was brilliant.**

Ben and Raymond come out on stage. Ben looked as though he were dumped with a bag of flour, which he was sneezing and choking on occasionally. From backstage, Ai watched intently. She was curious how he would do.

This was Act I, Scene V of _Hamlet_, with Ben as the Ghost and Raymond as Hamlet.

Raymond: Where are you taking me? You better talk!

Or I'm not taking a step further!

Ben: I shall speak. My final hour is almost here,

Where I will be cast into fire, against my will.

Raymond: Poor thing.

Ben: No, don't feel sorry for me. Just listen to me.

Raymond: Talk to me then.

Ben: You will seek revenge, when you hear what I say.

Raymond: What are you talking about?

Ben: Hamlet… I am your father.

Raymond: No! (he got on his knees and started to cry)

But you are so small compared to me.

How can you be my father?

Ben: Search your feelings; you know it to be true!

Raymond: I was told he was killed in a war!

You do not look war beaten!

Ben: I was killed out of revenge and an unnatural murder.

Raymond: By who?

Ben: The serpent that now wears my crown.

Raymond: My uncle!

Ben: Adieu, adieu Hamlet, remember me.

Raymond: I certainly know I won't forget you...

But now I must avenge you,

And take back the crown that was rightfully yours.

(he looks at the audience) What does "adieu" mean?

They were given a standing ovation, although Raymond's question was ignored. From backstage Ai smiled. It was kind of amazing actually. For a change, she felt better about things, until she remembered that she had to get into costume…

"I must say, putting in Darth Vader lines made this much more tolerable than what I had to do in school. Gilded Chris Awards for these two." Chef said, as Chris pulled the rope to knock them into the trap door with Crystal and Vivian.

The spotlights then focused on Ai, who is wearing a dress similar to Snow White, and is surrounded by little paper birds, whom were being controlled by Jenn up from the rafters. Ai was mopping at the stage, washing away all the flour from where Ben was. She then let out a sigh as she started to sing:

Ai: Someday, my prince will come.

Someday we'll meet,

And away to his castle I want to go,

To be happy forever, that I don't know.

Maybe when spring is here,

He will love me anew,

Like my fantasy where the birds will sing,

And my wedding bells will ring,

Someday when my dreams will come true…

Phillip: One song,

I have but one song, and it's only for you!

My heart is tenderly beating,

With the one love that has possessed me!

One song,

I have but one song, of one love, and it's only for you!

Ai: Oh great Prince (she says sarcastically)

Surely it must be you I was dreaming of.

(At this point, Phillip kisses Ai, clearly against her will)

Or not! (she then pulls the rope, opening the trap door, and he falls through)

There were crickets heard after this, but then there was a very loud applause, even from the animals that had decided to come and watch from the surrounding trees.

Chef stood up. "I hate princess films and plays but you made that one worth my time."

Chris then was about to pull the rope so Ai would not be on stage, but she wisely tip-toed off stage, where Jenn was. They both smiled, knowing that they couldn't have done better.

"What was with that ending though?" Jenn suddenly asked. "That wasn't in the script."

"The good thing about acting is when you do improv. I was reading all about it before the challenge." Ai said proudly.

**Jenn: Way to go Bookworm. I admit to not seeing that one coming.**

**Patrick: -is still speechless over Ai's performance-**

**Phillip: I got to kiss her! She is so shy, that she was pushing me away, but I could feel her wanting more of my kisses. It is almost a dream come true for me! Little Horse Lover has nothing on me.**

Chris then stood center stage. "So, with two successful performances to one, Team Athens has reclaimed victory!" He then opened the trap door, to let everyone else out, who were now mostly white from Ben's flour. "So Team Athens, you may happily claim your Gilded Chris awards." Chef walks up in his pink dress and handed out the rotten chocolate awards, much to the disgust of most of Team Athens. Only Raymond was happy with it, as he proceeded to eat his, despite the smell and flies.

"Team Rome, I'll be meeting you at the campfire ceremony in ten, where someone will be taking the Whirlpool of Loserdom."

"So, Team Rome, instead of marshmallows tonight, I'll be handing out the last Gilded Chris awards. If you get one, you're safe and worthy of another day." Chris said. "I reviewed the votes and I must say, I'm not sure if this is going to be a surprise or not."

Stella was immediately thrown an award, since she had invincibility. Crystal, Vivian and Leroy were then tossed their awards, leaving Riley and Patrick as the last two without awards.

"It would seem as though your team didn't like your non-democratic way of handling being director, Patrick." Chris said with a triumphant smirk.

Patrick seemed nervous. "Well, uh, not everyone is cut out for leadership, Chris. I suppose I'd have to let someone else step up next week…" he gulped.

"Hmm… Maybe, maybe not." Chris then turned to Riley. "It would seem as though the team doesn't appreciate your laid back attitude."

"Hey, I really improved my performance tonight!" Riley cried out defensively.

Patrick and Leroy rolled their eyes.

**Leroy: I asked the girls to vote with me and Patrick to get rid of Riley. I only hope they followed through.**

"Can you just hand out the award already?!" burst out Heather, who was with the other mentors in the peanut gallery.

"Hang on to your halter top, has-been. The audience likes the suspense." Chris said.

**Heather: Who out there is actually in this for the suspense? I mean really! Do they even get the five-star ratings that they used to anymore?**

"The Gilded Chris Award will now go to…"

The camera then flashed between a nervous Riley and a hyperventilating Patrick. Patrick was then tossed an award. "Patrick!" Patrick then let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged his award.

Riley had a horrified look, but that quickly turned to sadness. "It's been fun guys." he muttered.

"Riley, the tribe has spoken." Chris said, pointing the way to the Whirlpool of Looserdom.

He and Harold then walked over to the now broken dock, where Riley would be forced to take a deep jump into the whirlpool. "You were great Riley. You at least made it as far as I did back in season three. Just keep practicing your mad skills for the future." Harold said.

Riley nodded and took a long jump, but didn't make into the whirlpool, and instead got Fang's attention. He then tried to swim into the whirlpool, but was chased around instead, screaming wildly while everyone else watched on.

"Who will go home next? Who has what it takes to take on the most insane of our past? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said, as the camera zoomed out to show Riley still being chased by Fang, and then closing to the end credits.


	6. 5: Jennifer on the Rhine

Episode 5: Jennifer on the Rhine

Remaining Campers:

Team Rome: Patrick, Leroy, Stella, Crystal, Vivian

Team Athens: Jenn, Ai, Ben, Phillip, Raymond

"Last time on Total Drama: The Mentorship: The campers put on little plays for us. While many got the elusive and well-rotten Gilded Chris Award (the camera flashes to Crystal and Vivian acting _Beauty and the Beast_, and Ai pulling the trap door rope on Phillip during _Snow White_), it was our local comic nerd Riley who took the Whirlpool of Looserdom. Who will go home tonight? Who can handle taking down a wanted criminal? Find out all this and more on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris says this while pushing a button, activating a bomb in the distance.

* * *

The explosion created by Chris ended up waking up all the campers whom were still asleep. Well, almost everyone anyway. Jenn sat up in bed only to hear Ai still snoring.

"You know a bomb literally went off just a few feet away." Jenn muttered. Ai just continued snoring, until Tomato the dog started to lick her face, which woke her up.

"Ugh, what a way to start the day. Tomato, we need a new alarm system." Ai said, wiping the dog drool off her face, which landed on Jenn, who's eyes were now twitching.

"Ai, please get rid of that dog!" she snapped. "For weeks now I've put up with that little thing! Ask Chris to send it home!"

Ai gasped in shock. "Jenn, Tomato protects me from Phillip! I can't just let Chris take him away from me." Ai hugged Tomato who was making whimpering noises in her arms. "I'll make sure Tomato doesn't bother you again."

Jenn didn't look convinced but decided to let the matter drop. She stomped outside the cabin, and as she walked past Ben, he heard her mutter: "First she decides to like that brownie, now she's getting defensive over that dog! Whenever will it end?"

**Ben: The only girl that Jenn could have meant was Ai. And I'm sure that when she said "brownie" she meant "brony". So… Ai likes me? **

It wasn't long after that Ai came out of the cabin. As usual, there was a book in her hand and she was carrying a small bag, probably headed for the communal washrooms for a shower. But Ben wasn't about to let what he had heard drop. He was going to get some answers.

"Ai! Ai, wait up!" he called. Ai paused, and turned around, a small blush on her face.

"Good morning, Ben. What's up?" Ai asked.

"Ai, I want to know the truth. Do you like me?" Ben asked, looking very determined.

Ai squirmed a bit, clearly uncomfortable at such a question. "Of course I like you, you're one of my best friends here. Ehehe…" she laughed nervously and started to walk towards the washrooms a bit faster. Ben followed her.

"No, I mean like me like me. You know, as more than just a friend."

"W-what would make you say that?" Ai asked, her defensiveness increasing. She was hugging her book tighter.

"I heard Jenn complaining about you and your sudden interest in a 'brownie'." Ben said, now matching Ai's pace.

Ai suddenly smiled, feeling very relieved. "Oh, she meant the brownies that I brought from home. I was uh, very upset that they didn't taste fresh anymore. Oh, look, we're at the washrooms! Bye!" Ai hurried inside, but before Ben could follow her in, the door ended up slamming in his face, knocking him down.

**Ben: Now I think I know how Phillip feels every time she hits him in the face with a book… **

Meantime, Ai had just finished undressing and had just turned the water on, adjusting it. No matter what she tried it was always too cold. As she waited on the water to adjust, her mind continued to replay Ben's questioning about whether she liked him or not. Why did he seem so upset? Of course, the answer came to her almost instantly: like any other guy she had fallen for, he didn't like her the same way.

**Ai: I'm just going to have to avoid him. I don't want these stupid feelings to hurt me anymore!**

Ai snapped back into reality, and tested the water again, this time to find it boiling hot. She quickly adjusted it again, and paid closer attention to it this time. But just as the temperature was just right, she heard the speaker system turn on… _"Attention all campers, attention all campers. Meet me at the dock in five."_

Ai gritted her teeth. "I never get a moment of peace!" she cried out in frustration.

* * *

"Remember that bomb that went off earlier?" Chris asked, once all the campers were lined up. "That was merely a test to make sure that all of the bombs planted in our new facility are working. Just think, there are ten of you, and there are ten bombs in that building."

The cameras then focus on a new, ten story building that was put in the place where the bomb had gone off originally that morning.

**Jenn: Wow, that's an impressive set up for something that only happened an hour ago.**

"So, if you haven't figured it out, this is a tribute to our spy movie theme. There are ten floors in our new facility. Each person will be required to deactivate a bomb hidden on each floor. The team that deactivates the most bombs wins and the losers have to go to the campfire ceremony." Chris said as he was toying with another button that was bright red and marked DANGER.

"Sounds like a simple performance." Patrick said.

"Oh, and just for the fun of it, we have a special guest star who will stop at nothing to make sure you fail in your quest. That's all I'm going to say. Hehehe…"

"You just had to say that." Jennifer muttered.

"Oh don't be such a pessimist. It will ruin the victory we are sure to have over you." Patrick retorted back.

"Like you actually do anything for your team! I at least get them moving!"

Chris cleared his throat and glared at the two rivals. "All eyes on _me_." He then turned back to the other campers. "The winning team also gets a reward of spending the week on a luxury cruise ship." The cameras then flashed to a state-of-the-art ship. The campers stared in awe at the ship but then turned back to Chris as he cleared his throat. "So, hustle on over to the facility and then I'll start the challenge." Chef then drove a golf cart over, and Chris climbed in, but not before pressing his button and making the opposite end of the dock explode, and causing the other campers to fall into the water.

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the facility, Chris had Team Rome take the first five floors, "since you guys lost the challenge", and then Team Athens had to take the top five floors, "but there's no elevator service, so it's the stairs for you".

Jenn hurried up the stairs in an alarming fury, trying to make it to the top floor. Raymond was following after her, effortlessly following. Phillip was taking his sweet time up the stairs, checking himself out in the mirror as he walked. Ai quickly made her way past him, not wanting to talk to anyone right now, especially Ben. Ben seemed to sense she was upset about something, he guessed it was because of their conversation earlier, and therefore didn't make a point of trying to talk to her - yet. He would try but not yet.

Phillip stopped at the sixth floor, but before he could open the door, he heard Patrick try to get his attention. "What do you want, Alexander the Not-So-Great?" Phillip called out suspiciously.

"Phillip, I know you want Ai to be your girlfriend very badly." Patrick said, stepping out of the darkness. "And I want you and Ai to be happy together."

"You do?" Phillip asked, surprised to hear for a change that someone agreed with him.

"Yes, I do. If you want, I can help you find ways to win her heart. She likes books, and I'm familiar with quite a few." Patrick said, his smile growing more sinister.

Phillip seemed to think about Patrick was saying. "You would do this for me, even though we are supposed to be enemies?"

"Of course. I'm an actor, so I'm very familiar with happy endings. I want to see that happen with you. All I ask is a few favors in return." Patrick said, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Phillip wasted no time in shaking back, but his grip was so hard, there was a crunching of bone. "Of course! Thank you, kind fellow Roman!"

They both went back to their respective floors, and as they stood in their rooms, a screen with Chris appeared. "Alright, everyone's finally in place, so the hidden bomb is going to set… NOW! Also, may wanna grab some of the stuff in the room. Good luck!" The screen then showed the clock ticking, with 10 minutes showing.

* * *

**1****st**** Floor: Stella**

"Grab some stuff? What sort of stuff? The stuff in these crates?" Stella was confused. She was on the lobby level, and proceeded to open up one of the crates. She grunted as she struggled. "If only… Leroy… or someone… could help!" She finally managed to open the lid, to find straw. She started tossing the straw aside, and found something buried within. She picked it up, and found it was a container of some sort. She opened it up inside, and found it was full of spider webs. She quickly closed the container and buried it back under the straw.

Just then, she felt a presence behind her, causing her to freeze in place. "How dare you toss aside and bury my brethren?" came a voice.

Stella turned around and was going to scream but her attacker silenced her before any noise could come.

* * *

**2****nd**** Floor: Crystal**

"Bomb, bomb, where is it?" Crystal was running around the whole second floor, opening various doors, but these were simple offices, with nothing to be found.

**Crystal: I'm pretty decent at scavenger hunts. I wonder if by disarming my bomb, Patrick and Leroy will be impressed?**

One door she opened had a lion running right for her. She slammed it shut. The next door had Chef with a meat cleaver. The door after that had Heather. Behind the door after that, was Duncan and Courtney, who making out. By now, Crystal was so freaked out that she slowly closed the door.

* * *

**3****rd**** Floor: Leroy**

"C'mon Chris, make this an easy one." he said, as he wandered around. Like Crystal below him, there were many doors, but Leroy had a better head about what he was doing. He walked past the various doors until he reached a set of double doors which would appear to lead to a manager's office. Leroy opened them and sure enough, on the desk was the bomb. "Now, how to turn you off?"

"Who me?" came a voice. Leroy was unaware that this was the same voice of Stella's attacker.

Leroy looked up towards the ceiling just in time to catch the glimpse of a flash of red, slightly curly hair, before everything went dark.

* * *

**4****th**** Floor: Vivian**

The floor Vivian was on was a storage room. It was full of various boxes. She carefully made her way through the boxes, and almost immediately found the bomb. She had no clue what to do from here, apart from pull one of the wires. But which one, she didn't know. There was a red, blue and green wire, all connected to the same location. If she pulled out the wrong one, the bomb would go off automatically, and who knew what it would do. Whatever she did, she had to be quick and careful. The timer indicated she had seven minutes left.

Vivian then closed her eyes for a few moments, focusing intensely on the bomb and the wires. Then, as if by instinct, she pulled out the blue wire, which caused the timer to freeze. "Yes!" she cheered.

**Vivian: I have a gift, that if I focus hard enough, I know what to do instinctively. Dawn says it has to do with auras. Whatever it is, I know that it brings me good luck! Leroy is sure to want me to stay now. (she blushes lightly)**

* * *

**5****th**** Floor: Patrick**

Patrick wandered around a small passageway. There were no doors or rooms, just a straight walk. It was very dark, as the lights were barely functional. Just then, he heard a slight "beep, beep" sound, and looked up. The bomb was taped to the ceiling, with 8 minutes on the clock.

"Oh come on!" Patrick groaned. "How am I supposed to get up there? Pity Leroy isn't here, or else I'd use him for a ladder."

He then thought about Phillip, who was just one floor above him. He'd be tall enough and strong enough to boost Patrick up to the bomb and pull out a wire. He spotted a single red wire, which was connected to a separate compartment, so that had to be disconnected. He hurried back to the staircase and made his way upstairs…

* * *

**2****nd**** Floor: Crystal**

Crystal now opened another door, and an angry bear roared at her until she slammed the door shut.

**Crystal: Okay, so there I was, worried that the clock was about to run out. And I was wondering where this bomb could be. So I finally reached a bedroom of some sort, and I found it, rather easily, attached to the bed frame, with Bridgette and Geoff making out right there. I mean ****right there****, ****with the bomb ticking just inches away!****I mean, really… I wish I was them, so in love that they can just do that.**

Crystal then took a look at the bomb. This one, unaware to her, was different than most of the other bombs, as it had one wire, but connected to the main mechanism. She pulled it out, and the timer, which had 3 minutes on it, froze. "Huzzah, I did it! Now, to find some interesting loot…"

But, for every room she searched, there was nothing to be found. She kicked at a pebble when she reached back at the staircase empty-handed.

* * *

**8****th**** Floor: Ai**

Ai was wheezing by the time she made it up to the 8th floor. Running was not her strong point. But she had not a moment to lose. Her room was a fancy museum-style room, with a Persian rug and the bomb was in plain sight, under a display glass. She walked over to it, rummaging in her shirt (bra) , trying to find something. By the time she reached the display case, she had her small book on how to diffuse time bombs out and open, with her nose already in it…

She quickly then found the right wire to grab, the green one. To her relief, the timer froze. Now, time to find stuff to grab.

* * *

**7****th**** Floor: Ben**

Ben was on a floor similar to Ai's. Persian rug, fancy paintings, and a glass display case in the center, the bomb starting its fateful "beep, beep" sound. His, however, had five wires attached to it, and he had no clue what to do.

He decided to take his chances and pulled out a purple wire. The bomb beeped for a moment longer, but then the timer stopped. Ben took a sigh of relief, and was about to find some loot, when he heard what sounded like a swoop from the ceiling. Then, everything went black, and something sticky was wrapping around him…

* * *

**6****th**** Floor: Phillip**

Phillip was in a room with various animals in cages. "Greetings fair animal friends. Can you please indicate where the bomb is?"

A lioness, whom was attracted to him, pointed towards the opposite end of the room. He found it attached to an empty cage and smiled. "I once built something that looked like this from Pegos back in my youth. It shall be as easy as walking with cake to stop this one from going off and hurting my fair Ai."

His bomb had two wires, both of which were pulsating with heat and light, as if alive. Without thinking twice, he grabbed both wires and pulled them out. Luckily for him, the correct wire came undone first, followed by the second. "My lady is saved for yet another challenge!"

**Phillip:** **I do so much to protect Ai, yet all she can do is scorn me. But I am hoping that my fellow Roman Patrick shall have a way to win her over with these archaic objects called books.**

"Phillip? Are you back there?" came Patrick's voice. As soon as he entered the room, the lions and other animals began to growl and make threatening noises.

"Yes, Sir Roman, I am here." Phillip said, stepping forward, making motions to the animals indicating that there was nothing to fear. This silenced the animals, but they still glared at Patrick. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, prince charming. I am, unfortunately, too short to reach my bomb, and you are the right person for the role." Patrick said. "I need you to hoist me up to the ceiling so I can disable my bomb."

Phillip seemed to think about this. "You do realize, fellow Roman, that if I am caught by Ai, she will never forgive me for this. We are of different kingdoms after all."

Patrick had a hunch that this would be brought up. But lucky for him, he had already thought of a way out if it. "You know, you should consider asserting yourself more with your team. After all, you are so good looking, that no one, male, female, or animal, can resist you. Why not use it for your advantage?"

"That is not part of the gentlemen's code of honor." Phillip said, looking annoyed.

"I understand, but to win Ai's heart, you may have to break a few rules." Patrick said, trying to think fast.

"Very well, Sir Roman. I shall help you then." Phillip said, and very quickly, Patrick was being hoisted up to the ceiling on the 5th floor, and was lucky to have only one wire so he was able to disable the bomb. He was lucky because there were only two minutes on the timer. "Now, Sir Roman, I want you to help me get some loot…"

* * *

**9****th**** Floor: Raymond**

Raymond's bomb was in a flat-out run from the staircase to the back wall. But just as he took a step forward, a series of laser beams intersected his way. Raymond's eyes narrowed, accepting the challenge.

With a grace that defied his bulk, he was able to dodge the laser beams. He went through a montage of various poses, from balancing on one hand, to jumping and grabbing ceiling lights, swinging to avoid a block of beams.

From the safety of the security tent far away from the building, Chris and Chef were watching in amazement that Raymond had gotten as far as he had. "Where's our Spider-Gal when you need her?" Chris grumbled.

"She's up on the top floor, stalking Grim." Chef said, lazily pointing to the screen.

Raymond finally reached his bomb, and pulled the single wire that was there. He posed with triumph. "Score one for Athens!"

* * *

**10****th**** Floor: Jennifer**

This room was the smallest of all. The bomb was on the wall, one wire. Jenn walked, her heels making sounds that echoed all across the room, giving the perception that it was empty. But just as she was about to touch the bomb, Jenn whirled around, and gave a karate chop to the stalker she knew was there this whole time.

"How did you know I was there?" came the voice.

"I knew that it would not be easy to disarm this bomb with only one wire. I knew Chris would plant the special guest here, specifically for me. Isn't that right, Izzy?" Jenn said, with a proud smirk, as her glasses shined for a moment in the dull light.

The figure stepped into the light, and sure enough it was Izzy. But she was wearing a red and blue variation of her outfit, and from Jenn's close observations, there were small holes in her arms, which served what purpose, Jenn did not know. Izzy seemed more bloodthirsty than ever before, her eyes were also red.

"What happened to you, Izzy?" Jenn asked, feeling a bit unnerved upon Izzy's hungry look.

"When I went into that crate of radioactive material… Looking for the radio… I did not know at the time that the radioactivity had spider venom fumes mixed with it. And as time passed, and after Mal had beaten me up back in season five, I grew ill, and had to be transported away to a hospital. Then… I developed… powers. Great powers…" Izzy said, slowly and darkly. She then shot spider webbing at the Jenn, whom dodged in time.

"Feel the insanity that is Spider-Izzy!" Izzy cried out, laughing, although this was a friendlier laugh.

Jenn was already on the move, trying to draw Izzy away from the bomb. The timer had nine minutes on it. Izzy sensed what Jenn was up to, and quickly shot webbing, which wrapped around Jenn's left arm, sticking it to her side. Jenn tried to keep up the pace, but Izzy was faster. She used her webbing to swing over to the other side of the room. "Hehehe, you cannot win! Spider-Izzy is invincible!"

Jenn then managed to get very close and then gave a powerful kick to Izzy, who didn't see it coming. Izzy fell back further, bumping into something. An automatic light came on, revealing a storage closet. Jenn then spotted something in there…

Izzy got up, looking around for her prey. She headed for the bomb, knowing that Jenn would be targeting that to unplug it. Six minutes remained. Then she heard a whooshing sound, and when she turned, she saw Jenn had freed her left arm, and was wearing and utilizing a jet pack, with a short sword. Izzy shot more webbing out, but with the jet pack, Jenn was able to move much faster. Izzy then lunged, her hackles raised, teeth blaring. The camera went into slow motion, as Jenn held up her sword for defense, cutting part of Izzy's arm (but nothing fatal, only a superficial wound). Izzy crumpled to the ground, and with only four minutes to spare, Jenn quickly unplugged the bomb.

Then Izzy was up, as if nothing had happened. Jenn mentally cursed herself. Spiders had the ability to heal quickly, so now Izzy would too. Jenn then parried with her sword, but Izzy was on the move, dodging everything. Jenn then put the sword onto her belt, going in for a dive with her claws bared. Izzy went and returned the attack, both girls colliding and intertwining as they fought. Jenn managed to kick Izzy off, and got up, turning the pack off. Izzy and Jenn stared each other down, knowing that this was a stalemate. Izzy then held a button of her own. "This isn't over, Jennifer. I will be back when you least expect me."

Izzy then pushed it, and a screen came down from the ceiling on each floor, a new timer with thirty seconds showing appeared. Jenn immediately hit for the stairs, as Izzy's laugh echoed all the way down…

* * *

Jenn, Ai, Phillip, Patrick, Vivian, Raymond and Crystal had managed to make it out of the exploding building in time, but barely. Those were still inside the building (Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Bridgette and Geoff) were shot off into the distance, but for what little could be seen, they were all okay. The animals that were in the cages landed in the water, unharmed. Those whom Izzy had captured (Ben, Stella, and Leroy), were already outside, but bound and gagged by webbing. Ai immediately rushed over to Ben, and Vivian to Leroy.

"Are you alright?" Vivan asked Leroy as she struggled to un-gag him. "I was worried when I didn't see you running down the stairs!"

"I'm a little creeped out, but apart from that I think I'm okay." Leroy said. "All I last remember was that some red-haired crazy chick shooting me with spider webbing and then she kicked me outside, just as I found my bomb." Once he was finally free of the webbing, the two hugged, much to the disapproval of Patrick, who was frowning at them.

**Patrick: It looks like I will need to gently remind Leroy that he must focus on our alliance and not on crushes. That was, after all, what I cast him to do.**

Ai didn't speak as she unbound Ben, and she made a point of not making eye contact either.

"Nice job on ruining our new building, campers. But it would seem, according to our security footage that Team Athens managed to successfully disarm all five of their bombs, while Team Rome only disarmed three." Chris said, walking up to the campers from the golf cart. "So Team Athens wins! Again! And they also won a week on our awesome cruise ship!"

Team Athens cheered as they hurried off to the dock, although Jenn held back for a moment. She looked at the remains of the building, and swore that she saw a shadowy figure escaping deeper into the island…

"Team Rome, looks like we got a little date for the campfire ceremony tonight. Again." Chris said, smirking.

* * *

"Well, we meet again, Team Rome. You must really love coming here, since this is your third time."

The five remaining campers just looked down, except for Patrick, whom was overly confident it would not be him. After all, he had successfully avoided Spider-Izzy, and disarmed his bomb. No one knew of his alliance with Phillip either. And he had managed to convince Leroy and Vivian to vote off the most threatening person on the team.

**Patrick: I told them, think of the merge. This person is pretty likeable and has a wide range of skills. It was time to get rid of her.**

"Well, let's get the voting started."

* * *

"I must say, this one is a shocker. Even I didn't see this one coming." Chris said. He held up the plate of marshmallows. Patrick and Vivian got them right away. Leroy was tossed the third marshmallow, leaving the last marshmallow to go to either Crystal or Stella.

"The last marshmallow goes to… Stella!"

The blonde haired girl let out a sigh of relief and a look of thanks to her team. But the dark-blue haired girl was not going down so easily.

"How could you do this to me? I've pulled off all sorts of successful wins for us! You'll lose for sure without me!"

Sierra then stood up next to her pupil, whom she didn't end up mentoring much, thanks to constantly keeping her eyes on Cody. "It's okay Crystal. It's for the better, now you can go home and find your one true love out of however many you have!"

"You're right, Sierra." The mentor and pupil hugged, until Chris cleared his throat.

"Crystal, the Whirlpool of Looserdom awaits you."

Crystal took a running jump and successfully landed into the whirlpool.

"Well, if you thought that was a dramatic episode, wait until you see what happens next time! Right here, on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP." Chris said, as the cameras flashed to the closing credits.


	7. 6: Raymond, Ai Hardly Knew Ya

Episode 6: Raymond, Ai Hardly Knew Ya

Remaining Campers:

Team Rome: Patrick, Leroy, Vivian, Stella

Team Athens: Jenn, Ai, Ben, Phillip, Raymond

"Last time on Total Drama: The Mentorship: Things got really explosive around the island! Someone started to make strategic alliances (the cameras flashed to Patrick and Phillip working together), and in a fluff fest, some feelings started to surface (the cameras then flashed to Ai and Ben's confrontation and then to Leroy and Vivian hugging). In the end, it was our well-rounded hopeless romantic Crystal who was voted off thanks to Patrick's alliances. Who will be voted off next? What happened to the loot that the campers took from the last challenge? Will Heather ever return from being shot into the sky? Find out all this and more, on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said, as a shark fin was seen swimming around the fixed up dock in a menacing manner. The cameras then flashed to the opening credits.

* * *

Vivian and Stella were sitting on the steps of their part of the Team Rome cabin. Stella was looking nervous.

**Stella: I seriously hope that we don't lose another challenge this week. I mean, I ****know****that I'd be voted off next. At our team meeting this morning, Patrick praised Leroy and Vivian for their efforts with keeping the team together. But there were no praises for me. **

Vivian was holding a flower and plucking at its petals. "He loves me… He loves me not… He loves me… He loves me not… He loves me!" she said as she held up the last petal. "I just knew it!"

"What do you even see in Leroy? I mean, I think that he's manipulated us into getting rid of Crystal. She was right; we're going to lose without her." Stella said, pushing her glasses up.

Vivian gasped. "How can you say that? Leroy and Patrick said that she would have dominated and won after the merge. I think we did the right thing."

"You don't always have to agree with everything Leroy says, you know…"

"I don't _always_ agree with Leroy!" Vivian said, standing up, giving a fierce glare at Stella.

"Yes you do. You told me just yesterday that you don't like pine trees because the pinecones always drop on your head, but when Leroy said that he loved pine trees, you immediately said how much you loved them too." Stella countered, and returning the glare.

The two girls then growled at each other. "Hey I can see Team Athens's boat returning!" Leroy called out as he stepped onto the cabin porch.

"Good for them." Stella grumbled. "I hope they enjoyed that week off."

"Don't be so jealous Stella. Just think, at least we at least discussed strategy. They probably didn't even think of the game." Patrick said, joining them on the porch.

"I suppose you're right." Stella agreed. She had to admit that Patrick had a point.

_"__Attention all campers, meet me at the dock at 1000 hours."_ came Chris's voice on the speaker system. Team Rome looked at each other and shrugged in confusion. _"__That means at 10 am. Which is in two minutes."_

* * *

The fancy cruise ship sailed by the fixed up dock, and Team Athens excitedly got on the deck as the loading ramp was lowered down.

**Ai: That was a really refreshing break we had. I feel totally recharged. Plus, I got to re-read the entire ****Larry Hopper and the Chamber of Snakes****series! But, in order to avoid Phillip, I ended up having to hang out in the gym with Raymond. Turns out that Raymond is way nicer than he appears. **

**Ben: I was hoping that while we were away from the game, Ai and I could talk about, you know, stuff. But then she spent almost the whole time in the gym! With Raymond! ****–****he pauses, looking grumpy****– ****What? I'm not jealous. T-totally not!**

"Welcome back Team Athens. I hope you didn't let strategy fly out the window completely. 'Cause you're just in time for today's challenge." Chris said, and as Team Athens came down from the ship, he handed out strange looking badges to Team Rome and then a different set to Team Athens. Ai's face immediately lit up.

"Star Trek commbadges!" she said excitedly.

Stella rolled her eyes.

**Stella: I tried to watch Star Trek: The Animated Series once when I was a kid. I learned that it was the most expensive Saturday morning cartoon made back in the 70s. Turned out to be the most plot-lacking cartoon ever. And half the men wore pink! Pink!**

**Ai: Okay, I don't want to fangirl but I can't help it. A Star Trek themed challenge! Eeeee!**

"Calm down Ai. Save that energy for the challenge." Raymond said with a wink. He was fully aware of her love of Star Trek, since she talked about it in the gym a few times.

"Today's challenge is in tribute to the space movie challenge and my love of Star Trek. Team Athens will be representing the Federation and Team Rome will be representing the Klingons. Hence why your badges are different." Chris said, as Chef then brought out a box.

"Do we get uniforms?" Ai asked excitedly.

"You're in luck, Ai. Each member of the team will be taking a different job on your ship's bridge. The color shirt you wear will designate what job you will have, at least for the Federation side. Klingons aren't that fancy so one uniform-fits-all for you."

Jenn walked over to the box. "Ai, what color represents leadership?"

"The gold ones, since this is the original series style." Ai said. Jenn then picked out a golden dress that went down as far as her thigh. "It also represents the navigation and helm people. Blue represents science and medical. Red is engineering, communication, and everything else."

"Well, Star Trek expert, you're gonna be getting the blue since you're going to be my science person." Jenn said, tossing Ai a blue dress. Ben and Raymond were then tossed gold shirts, and then Phillip was tossed a red shirt. "What's this?" Jenn asked as she found a pair of prosthetic ear pieces that looked rather elf-ish.

"Those are Vulcan ears. They are incredibly smart, but also known for their sarcasm." Ai said. She winked at Jenn. "You should use them; you'd be the perfect Vulcan."

Jenn rolled her eyes but, for the sake of keeping Ai happy, she put them on.

Once everyone was in uniform, Chris then returned from his change and was wearing a gold variation of his usual clothes. "Now, because everyone here except Ai is a novice at understanding the Star Trek universe, I'm going to have to train you cadets. And so meet me over at the Fun-and-Games center for your first challenge!"

At the brand new Fun-and-Games center, a familiar sight greeted the campers. "Is that the Vomit Comet?" Jenn asked.

"Indeed it is. Because of the lack of CGI back in the 60s, the actors had to do all sorts of crazy stunts… without stunt doubles! But since I can't have more lawyers going down my back, I figure that the Vomit Comet is the best way to safely train you guys. The team who's total time score is the highest wins a reward for the next challenge. Team Athens, you're up first!"

Jenn immediately made her way to the front of the line, and climbed up into the machine.

**Jenn: Unlike Courtney, I knew better than to make me and Ai go last in line. I'd hate to be the last person in Team Rome to go. Hehehe… watch that be Patrick.**

Jenn was then closed in and spun around… And around… There were the sounds of gagging, to which Patrick started to laugh at. "That's pathetic, if she vomits first thing!"

Chris stopped the machine, and Jenn did not vomit. "And the time on that is 40 seconds! Nicely done!"

But Jenn didn't answer, she just walked over by the others and then she puked, which landed all over Patrick's shoes. "Oh, how original." Patrick muttered as he backed off and then had to go get his shoes cleaned.

Ai was now going… and going… and going… and going… and going… Finally, Chris got tired of waiting, and it was revealed that Ai was reading a book while in the machine. "That's a whole minute!" Chris said, completely surprised at her timing and lack of vomit.

"Was it? I don't feel any woozy." Ai said as she stood up. "Oh, now I do…" she groaned before stumbling off of the steps. Phillip and Ben both ran to catch her but it was Raymond, who was next on line, who caught her safely. "Thanks Raymond!" she said.

**Ben: I'm still not jealous… No, I'm totally okay with this… No jealousy from me… Not… a bit. **

**Phillip: Oh! I should have known it! That sneaky black knight Raymond stole my Ai's heart! How did I not see it?**

**Ai: Is it just me or are Phillip and Ben acting strangely?**

Raymond got into the vomit comet next, barely getting in because of his muscular build. He went around a few times, but it was not long before he was vomiting. Chris stopped the machine and his timer. "Ten seconds. Compared to your female companions, that's lame."

Ben groaned as he was next to go in, with all the vomit. And then he was spun around, but it wasn't long before he was vomiting also. "Fifteen seconds." Phillip then went up the platform and then wiped down the area where he would be standing, since he didn't want to get covered in vomit. He spun around for 40 seconds before he finally vomited.

"And with that, Team Athens total time is… 165 seconds! A pretty high score to beat. Team Rome, you just need 166 seconds to win the reward! Go!"

None of Team Rome wanted to go, but Leroy then gave a look of determination. "I'll go first then. Wish me luck guys." he said.

"Good luck, Leroy!" Vivian said, the two of them blushing and smiling at each other.

**Leroy: I know Patrick was mad about me having feelings for Vivian but I can't help it, she's special to me.**

Leroy went into the Vomit Comet, and wasn't spinning for more than ten seconds before the stench of vomit overcame him and he began to throw up. Chris stopped the timer. "Twelve seconds… A weak start."

Jenn started to laugh, which caused Patrick to turn around and glare at her. "I'm sure my performance will out-do yours! I'm not as fragile as you are."

"Ha! As if!" Jenn laughed. "Thanks to Ai, we got a very secure placement."

Patrick then realized that Jenn was right. Ai gave her team 60 seconds. He then looked and saw that Ai was helping Raymond clean up the vomit he got on his shirt. Then he saw Phillip's jealous expression, and like that everything fell into place. It was going to be rather easy to manipulate Phillip this time.

Meantime, Vivian had taken her turn. Once she was inside the ride, she closed her eyes and allowed her aura powers to kick in, this time with the intent to hold in any vomit and stay for a minute, or maybe longer. She felt herself spinning around… and round… and round… Until the minute was up and Chris gave Team Rome the 60 seconds, much to Jenn's surprise.

Stella went after that, but she had a weaker stomach and vomited after only ten seconds. Patrick was last to go, as Jenn suspected. He was determined to go past 40 seconds, but, his stomach had other plans. He ended up vomiting after about 20 seconds.

"And with that, Team Rome has… 102 seconds! Team Athens wins the reward!" Chris said, doing the math on a pad.

Team Athens high-fived each other. "So what exactly did we win?" Ben asked.

"You've won a special enhancement for the next challenge. Time for a lunch break and then we'll start the last part of the challenge." Chris said, as Chef arrived with his "chili".

**Jenn: Ugh, does Chef do that on purpose? Make disgusting things out of garbage and then try to pass it off as food? Or is he just that bad?**

After finishing lunch, Phillip was waiting on line to use the bathroom. Patrick then walked up behind him. "Phillip, my prince charming friend, we need to talk."

"What about, Sir Roman?" Phillip asked, surprised to see Patrick.

"It's about Ai, and about Raymond, whom she seems to be crushing on heavily." Patrick said. Now he was aware that this was not true, but Phillip was completely blinded with jealousy.

"Oh yes, that horrible black knight has stolen her away! I am yet to think of a way to get back at him." Phillip said, clenching his fists.

"I think the fastest way to get rid of him is to… not win today." Patrick said darkly.

Phillip was confused. "But… that is not right, because then you Romans will win. And if Ai catches me, she will certainly never forgive me if I caused a problem."

"What exactly are you doing for the bridge crew?" Patrick asked, referencing Phillip's shirt color and the upcoming challenge.

"I am going to be the Engineer! Ai gave it to me specifically, she claims it a very important job." Phillip said with pride.

**Patrick: It was more likely she wanted Phillip out of her way.**

"Oh that's wonderful Phillip. It only makes your job so much easier. This is what I want you to do, and then your, uh, black knight, will be gone forever!" Patrick leaned in and whispered his plan to Phillip, who looked uncomfortable but nodded his head weakly in agreement.

* * *

"Welcome campers to the simulation room." Chris said, after everyone had followed him to a new facility. It was a simple room with green walls and various chairs, five chairs on half of the room, four on the others. Chef, then dressed in a Klingon uniform, started to hand out what looked like old-fashioned 3D glasses. "Put on these glasses, and don't take them off until the challenge is over. This is the where the bridges of the _U.S.S. Athens-Enterprise_ and a Klingon warbird will be simulated once you all get into place. Each team must divide up and take the various jobs associated with a starship, namely a Captain, a first officer who can have a second job, a science officer, an engineer, and a navigator. Team Athens, since you have someone extra, you can have a helmsman to help with tactical stuff. You're gonna need it against the powerful Klingons who have a cloaking device."

Ai started fangirl squealing. "You must have captured every single detail about the show!" Jenn cleared her throat, bringing the bubbly Ai back to reality. "Ehehe, sorry, just got carried away."

"I can tell, first officer Ai." Jenn muttered as the teams respectively made their way to their seats on the 'bridge'. With their glasses on, the room suddenly turned into a star ship bridge, where Jenn was seated in the captain's chair, Ben and Raymond at the helm station before her. Ai was seated at her right side, at the science station. Phillip was behind her on the left, apart from the others, at the engineering station.

On the warbird, Patrick was seated in the captain's chair, Leroy to his right, as both first officer and navigator, Vivian to his left, as a science officer, and Stella was beside Vivian, serving as the engineer.

On the viewscreen, Chris appeared before the Federation side. "Greetings _U.S.S. Athens-Enterprise_, you're mission is to destroy that warbird within 5 minutes."

"And what about that reward we got? Some sort of special enhancement?" Jenn asked.

"Your reward is a special enhancement to the shield to make it stronger and more resistant to phasers. You're going to need that because the warbird could attack from anywhere thanks to cloaking. Good luck! McLean out!"

The viewscreen now showed the warbird floating menacingly in front of them. Jenn pushed up her glasses. "Let's get this over with then."

Meantime, on the warbird, Chef had just finished giving similar instructions to Team Rome, and warning them about the enhanced shields that Athens had won. Patrick was biting his lip. If Phillip didn't keep his end of the bargain, any chances of victory would be lost. He knew nothing of Star Trek. And Jenn would laugh at him again over their victory, for the third time in a row. Patrick wasn't sure why but that bothered him greatly. He wanted Jenn to be in awe of him.

"Patrick, the Athens' ship is raising enhanced shielding. There's no way we can overcome that with just the simple, er, phaser power." Vivian said, reading the science station computer.

"If I can divert the power from the cloaking device into the phasers, we might have a chance." Stella quickly put in.

"No! We're not going to lose our one advantage. Leroy, prepare for a game of cat and mouse." Patrick replied.

"I'll do my best. I have to figure out what these buttons are though." Leroy said, referring to the fact that his panel had multiple red buttons that all looked similar.

**Leroy: Dude, I think it's safe to say that most of us know ****nothing****about Star Trek. I mean, I don't even know what a Klingon is! So you expect me to somehow know what these buttons do?! Couldn't Chef have provided us with an instruction manual or something?**

Leroy nervously pushed one button.

On the _Athens-Enterprise_, Ai raised an eyebrow. "Captain, the Roman warbird is going around erratically. They just went sideways at an alarming speed."

"Highly illogical." Jenn replied. "Follow after them, navigator."

Ben was lucky enough that his panel was similar to a GameBoy Color, so he was able to easily navigate. Raymond, however, was not having such luck. "I can't figure out what these dials are for."

Ai walked over and the two worked well together to figure out how to use the helm for better navigation and for setting up tactical. Seeing Ai smile and laugh with Raymond from the corner of his eye caused Ben to sulk. Phillip meantime was starting to look pale.

**Phillip: I now face a problem. I can either stay loyal to my team and allow that black knight Raymond to continue to steal my Ai away, or I can do what my fellow Roman told me to do and have Raymond voted off. **

"The Roman warbird is coming within sight now, Jenn." Ben muttered. "Should we fire at them?"

"I agree, let's take them down while they are vulnerable. A simple phaser beam should do it." Jenn said, as Raymond fired the phaser. Although his aim was good, the warbird at last second went into cloaking and managed to move away.

"Haha! Nicely done Leroy!" Patrick said, getting quite excited.

**Patrick: Things are going so good! They can't find us, and all we have to do now is wait on Phillip.**

"Shouldn't we fire at them? Maybe it will weaken the shield they have?" Vivian asked.

"Er, oh yes, fire when ready." Patrick said, trying to regain composure. The warbird then reappeared and shot at the _Athens-Enterprise_, but it apart from a bumpy ride, nothing seemed to have happened.

Jenn growled at the surprise attack. "Oh, it is on!" she whispered darkly.

"Captain, we have trouble!" Ai cried out from the helm station, as she was still next to Raymond.

"What is it?"

"Enhanced shields are dropping… Now normal shield is dropping… We wouldn't survive very long without either." Ai said.

"How could this have happened? I didn't think we were…" Then Jenn stopped talking, her eyes narrowed. "Sabotage!" she cried out.

Everyone looked at her. "Sabotage?" Phillip asked, sounding very uncomfortable. "W-whatever do you mean?"

"We weren't hit that bad. Therefore, it is logical to assume that someone with access to shields and controls did something to weaken it." Jenn said, standing up, her fists clenched.

"Well, certainly it is not I, fair Jennifer, for I have not touched any of my controls at Engineering." Phillip said, hoping no one would have noticed how nervous he was a few moments ago.

"Then that means, the only other person…" Ben said, turning to Raymond, as did the rest of the team.

Raymond gulped. "But… But…"

Just then, another shot from the warbird was fired, and with that, the simulation ended, as the Athens-Enterprise was destroyed. Everyone took off their glasses, and Team Rome was cheering their come-from-behind victory.

"Nicely done soldiers." Chef said, giving a look of pride to his team. He held out his hand and Chris grudgingly gave him what appeared to be a ten dollar bill.

"Well well well, Team Athens appears to have lost their winning streak. And cost me ten bucks in the process. Looks like I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris said.

* * *

**Raymond: I know who's going. There's no question. Everyone thinks that I ruined the game today, but I know I didn't do anything! It must have been Phillip! ****-****he sighs- Only Ai believes me.**

**Ai: I've tried convincing my team that Raymond couldn't have done it, the only one with that much control over the shields was Phillip. But everyone somehow thinks I'm making stuff up as I go.**

Raymond was sitting away from the others at dinner time. Despite the usual impression he gave of being an uncaring, overbearing, and stupid muscle jock, he did have a kind heart and it was breaking. Ai then sat next to him. "Hey, cheer up. I've talked to the others. At least I got them thinking about how Phillip had the ultimate control. That could be on your side."

"That sounds promising. Thanks for your efforts, Ai. I wish very much that you go far in this game." Raymond said, before he got up and walked off. Ai wanted to help more but she couldn't think of anything to say. So she reached into her shirt (bra) and took out a small book on friendship advice…

* * *

"Welcome back Team Athens. Thought you were actually going to win this time, huh? Well, time to cast your votes. Who's it going to be?" Chris asked, tauntingly.

Jenn, Ben and Phillip looked at Raymond. Ai was still trying to read her small book so she could find something to say that would cheer Raymond up. But nothing was coming to mind.

* * *

"Wow! This is quite the shocker. Huh… I see…" Chris said, clearly in an effort to stall and annoy the campers. Without Heather to complain, no one was bothering to stop him.

"Instead of me just reading the votes, how about I air some dirty laundry?" Chris then motioned for Chef to come in, and he was rolling a TV with a VCR.

Everyone gasped in shock. "But I thought those were private?" Ben asked.

"In this day in age, nothing is private!" Chris said. "And so let's hear what some of you had to say."

**Ben: I'm voting for Raymond. Not because I'm jealous of him! No… certainly not that… but for what I think he did today in the challenge. Which totally doesn't involve jealousy over him and Ai… Oh, who am I kidding, I'm voting for him solely out of jealousy.**

**Jenn: Raymond. Plain and simple. He messed up today. And I always nip my problems in the bud.**

**Raymond: I vote for Phillip, simply because he's a jerk and I think he's framing me!**

**Phillip: I vote for that black knight known as Raymond. He is stealing my precious Ai away! **

**Ai: I'm voting for Phillip. Not a surprise here, I vote for him ****every time****we come here. Quite frankly, I've had enough of the nonsense of everyone on this island. I'm surrounded by jerks! I can't think of one person here who makes me happy! I mean really! I mean, I ****guess****my team is alright, but clearly they are all below my standards. So, yeah, Phillip gets my vote since he's the most below my standards.**

Everyone was now glaring at Ai. She bit her lip nervously. "Ehehe, guys, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm below your standards?" Ben asked, sounding hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Ai said, starting to panic.

"Then just what did you mean? You have a lot of explaining to do!" Jenn snapped.

"Can we just get the elimination over with?" Ai asked, tugging at the collar of her shirt. "Please?"

"Hehe, I don't know, I'm rather enjoying this." Chris said, eating some popcorn with Chef. They were interrupted by Owen, though, who was desperate for some popcorn.

"Okay, okay, so quite clearly, no need for marshmallows tonight. Raymond, seems you're not wanted. So get going." Chris said, as he tried to push the hungry Owen away.

Raymond looked hurt. No one went near him except Ai. Eva, his mentor, just rolled her eyes and went back to listening to her mp3. She didn't bother much with Raymond, since he was a soft heart and she couldn't toughen him up.

"I know you didn't mean to be hurtful towards the others Ai." Raymond said. "I still think you're my friend."

"Thanks… I think I just messed up whatever chances I had at winning." Ai said quietly.

"That's okay Ai. You're a brave girl. You'll win! I just know it." Raymond said as they hugged.

Raymond jumped into the whirlpool, and Ai started to cry. When she turned away from the whirlpool, her team was glaring at her like a pack of angry wolves. She knew she was in trouble…

"Will Ai manage to win back her teammates? Will Heather ever come back to the island? Find out all this and more next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said, as the cameras switched to the closing credits.


	8. Audition Tape Collection 1

Audition Tapes

**Phillip:**

The background is of a fancy backyard pool. Phillip is seen chilling in the water, surrounded by a multitude of girls. "Greetings Christopher McLean. I am Phillip. I am sending this by carrier pigeon in hopes that you shall select me for your new season of Total Drama." He makes a couple of poses, showing off muscles, his blonde hair, and perfect smile. The girls swoon and some faint and fall in the water. Phillip gives a smirk. "Bring on the ladies!"

**Ai:**

The background is shown to be a huge wall of books. Ai then moves the camera to the left to focus on her, where she is seated on the floor, surrounded by books. "Do you like my bedroom? It has over 6,000 books in it, and I have read them all. I love reading." The camera then flashes to her sitting on her bed. "I'm auditioning to Total Drama: The Mentorship so I can get out of this forsaken town. I'm surrounded by people who annoy me on a daily basis with their ignorance and willingness to manipulate and take advantage of others!" The camera then flashes to Ai coming out from her bathroom, which is also full of books. She is wrapped in a purple towel on her body, and a smaller purple one around her hair. "I also have a quest in life, and that's to find my true love. All my true love has to do is meet all the criteria of this list." She then takes out a scroll off of her desk and it rolls down the floor, until it reaches towards the other side of the room before stopping. "If they can meet my standards, then we're golden!" The camera flashes again to her sitting on the floor again. "I hope you enjoyed that little tour. Now if you'll excuse me…" The camera zooms out as she goes back to reading a large book.

**Jenn:**

Jenn is seen in a chemistry laboratory, her back turned to the camera, as she works on an extensive chemistry equation on a black board. On the lab table, a huge white fluffy cat is seen, wearing a bowtie and glasses. "And the answer still comes back to H2O… Something's not right…" Jenn then turns around and smiles at the camera. "Hello there, Total Drama people. My name is Jennifer, but I prefer Jenn. I'm 17 years old, a senior in college, majoring in chemistry. I know some students believe that I don't deserve to be here. I'm guessing that's mostly because I broke the admission office chief's arms in three places to get in at the age of 13." She then picks up and hugs her cat. "I'm auditioning to get on Total Drama so that way the government can learn about me and eventually learn about my work so that they can provide me a grant to keep my laboratory." The cat then swings its tail, knocking over some chemicals, which result in a tiny explosion. "Ehehe… pick me, and I promise to make things go ka-boom!"

**Primrose:**

Primrose is seen outside of a huge mansion, wearing sunglasses. "Hello Total Drama. I'm all packed and ready to go on the tropical vacation promised in the flier! I don't fully understand why you need to know what my talents are, but here's a montage I made of them." The camera then flashes to Primrose walking a poodle, then to her gracefully swimming in a pool, then to her posing and modeling. The camera then goes back to Primrose in front of her mansion. "So pick me for that tropical vacation prize!" Just then, one of her butlers walks next to her and whispers in her ear. "What? You mean this is a reality drama show?" The butler whispers more. "And it usually never happens at a resort?" Primrose then appears to start panicking. "Wait! Wait, cut the tape!" she then trips over the camera, knocking it down.

**Patrick:**

The background is of a neat bedroom with a bookcase full of various awards and metals. From off-screen Patrick is heard yelling out: "Aaaaand ACTION!" He then runs in front of the camera, dressed in a Shakespearean outfit, holding a skull in one hand in a dramatic pose. "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy…" Patrick pauses, as if he has forgotten his lines. "I know this line…" The camera then falls over. Then the camera flashes over to Patrick wearing his usual clothes. "Well, Chris, what do you think? Maybe one day you'll be in the same acting plane as me. Hehehe, that'll be the day."

**Ben:**

The background is of a room that looks rather messy, as if not cleaned for a long time. There is also a lot of Pretty Little Pony merchandise everywhere. Ben rolls in front of the camera on an office chair with wheels. "Hey everyone, I'm Ben and I'm trying to audition for Total Drama: The Mentorship… I'm not sure why I'm doing this, well, except my parents want me to go out and socialize. Doesn't help that I'm insecure with myself…" He sighs. "I'm also aware that people are going to judge me because I like Pretty Little Pony… You know what would be hilarious? If someone actually developed a crush on me despite everything and we ended up finding a way to work things out. But what are the chances of that happening?"


	9. 7: Merge, Merge, Merge is the Word

Episode 7: Merge, Merge, Merge is the Word

Remaining Campers:

Jenn, Ai, Ben, Phillip, Patrick, Leroy, Vivian, Stella

"Last time, on Total Drama: The Mentorship: The campers went on an epic space questing adventure. Too bad for Athens that prince charming Phillip betrayed everyone, and the gentle giant Raymond was sent home. But not before Ai said some things she's regretting. (The cameras then flashed to Athens glaring at her). Hehe, it's going to be a great day, on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said, looking up just in time to see Heather, right as she crash landed onto him, looking surprised. The cameras then flash over to the opening credits.

* * *

The cameras then focus on Ai, who is seen taking her breakfast tray outside the mess hall and, upon looking around that the coast is clear, she sat down. She sighed at the sight of her breakfast. Thanks to going last in line, Owen ended up clearing out most of the food. Today the meal was of almost-expired English muffins. Ai got the last one, the smallest of the bunch, which Owen only left for her out of pity. No tomato juice either, or butter, to make it easier to swallow.

Just then, the steps creaked again as another person sat down to join Ai. She was surprised to see it was Patrick. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, not sure to be surprised and happy or surprised and annoyed. She never really had much in terms of interacting with Patrick, and in her state of mind right now, she could use someone friendly on her side, even if he was the supposed enemy.

"I was worried when I didn't see you at the Team Athens table yet again for breakfast." Patrick said, sounding concerned for her. "Is something wrong? Was there a fallout of some sort at the campfire ceremony last week?"

Ai bit her lip. She wasn't sure just how much she could tell Patrick. After all, she was trying to build up trust again with Jenn and Ben. "Yeah… Let's just say I said some things that I'm regretting."

"I see…" Patrick said, hoping that he was going to get more out of her. "Well, you know, just because we are on different teams doesn't mean that I can't help you. I'm always willing to talk and to listen."

Ai gave a small smile. "Thanks, Patrick."

**Patrick: Hehehe, this is way too easy! It won't be much longer before I am in total control of everyone in this game. I dare say that this performance will give me a Gemmi!**

_"Attention all campers, meet me at the amp theater in five minutes for today's challenge!"_ came Chris's voice on the speaker system. Ai sighed and decided to finish eating before going off. She watched as some of the others started to leave the mess hall. For a brief moment, she looked up and her eyes met Ben's, but before anything could be said, she looked away, completely ashamed of herself.

**Ai: I spent this whole past week doing my best to avoid everyone, especially Ben. You see, I got really mad last week when ****everyone****decided to blame their problems on Raymond and vote him off, when really, I think it was Phillip who made the mistake. I ****_hate_****people like that! They have no place on my scroll of 120 standards. ****-****she takes out a scroll from her bra and opens it part way- Number ten: there should never be a need for a scapegoat or manipulation in life.**

**Ben: I've kind of missed Ai this past week, but at the same time, I kind of don't. I don't understand what she means by standards but I don't think I want to get involved with that.**

As everyone started to file into the amp theater, the mentors were surprised and appeared disappointed when Heather joined them. Chris then walked between the aisles waving like a pageant model, resulting in many eye rolls. "Welcome campers to the halfway point of the game! You guys are the final eight! That has got to feel good."

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. No one had anything to say to that. Today felt just like any other day.

"And because today's a special day, I'm happy to announce that there are no more teams!" Chris said, throwing up a small bit of confetti into the air.

**Ai: YES! Oh thank goodness! That means I'm now safe again in the majority! … Ben and Jenn aren't going to find out I said that right?**

**Jenn: Well, it's been fun this far, but now things are really starting to fall into place, like a chemistry equation. Now I can focus on eliminating certain people. Ai being first and foremost. **

**Patrick: If I may say, I cast a good line with Ai. Now it is time to reel her and the rest of my fish in. Hehe…**

"So, for today's challenge, we're going to do a tribute to Total Drama: World Tour. You guys are going to re-enact the Slap Slap Revolution! The final person standing wins immunity!"

**Ai: I seriously hope that I don't have to slap Ben or Jenn… especially Ben! ****I'm ****the one who deserves to be slapped!**

"Also, one of you took a microphone from a loot crate back for our spy movie challenge. That person will now go on stage and start singing for us!" Chris said, to everyone's shock.

Ai then stood up looking embarrassed. "That was me." She then pulled the microphone out from her bra. "I found it in a crate next to the bomb I had to diffuse."

**Leroy: Is it just me, or does Ai keep **_**everything**_**in her bra? It must be a lot bigger on the inside.**

Ai then walked up on stage and gulped in nervousness. She could see Phillip looking at her, clearly infatuated with the idea of her singing. Jenn had her arms crossed and looked away, clearly unhappy that it was Ai who was going to sing. Patrick was giving Ai a look of encouragement. Ai then took a deep breath. She looked at Ben and said: "I intend to apologize for my actions… This is Girls In Trouble Don't Cry."

_La la la la…_

_The sight of your hurt face lingers in me now_

_You probably wouldn't miss me if I was voted off…_

_I took a week to be with myself and center,_

_Gain clarity, peace, serenity._

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, me, myself and I,_

_I got some straightening out to do…_

_I'm going to miss you if I got voted off…_

_But I suppose that I can't cry_

_'Cause I'm going to get what I deserve_

_And girls in trouble don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_I brought all this upon myself,_

_So I must go alone,_

_Review my scroll, make it more workable…_

_My fairytale wish won't have a happy ending will it?_

_I foresee the dark ahead if I stay._

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, me, myself and I,_

_I got some straightening out to do…_

_I'm going to miss you if I got voted off…_

_But I suppose that I can't cry_

_'Cause I'm going to get what I deserve_

_And girls in trouble don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_La la la la_

**Ben: Wow. I'm touched at her song, but I'm going to need more than a song to convince me she's sorry.**

**Phillip: Oh, my beloved Ai has such a wonderful voice! Encore, I say, encore! **

Phillip and Patrick clapped loudly for Ai, but she barely noticed. She thought for a split second she saw Ben give a smile. It was enough for her to count as a small victory.

Jenn meantime stood up and swiped the microphone away. "Anything else you got tucked away in there?" she snapped. "You seem to be full of secrets, Ai."

"I only keep a few tiny books and my scroll, so I have nothing that should be considered threatening. That microphone was a fluke find from the challenge." Ai said, not bothering to take the microphone back. Ai walked off stage to follow Chris and the others to the area where the Slap Slap Revolution would begin. Jenn tossed the microphone aside, having no need for it herself. Patrick, however, had lingered behind on purpose and picked up the microphone when no one was watching.

**Patrick: Better hold onto this. Just in case. **

* * *

Chef had just finished setting up the platforms for each pairing. Chris then carried a fishbowl full of little slip of papers to determine who would be facing who. As he pulled out each slip, he had an intern write out a chart of the match-ups.

Ai and Ben

Jenn and Vivian

Stella and Phillip

Patrick and Leroy

**Ai: No! Could my luck get any worse? I wanted to apologize to him, not slap him!**

Once everyone was in place, Chris pulled out a foghorn. "Alright, the only rule to this game is that the winner has to stay on their platform. Anything else goes! On your mark… get set… infirmary tent on standby… go!"

Jenn narrowed her eyes at Vivian, whom looked petrified. Jenn then gave a good whack, which nearly knocked Vivian off the platform. Vivian then gave a gentle slap back. Jenn laughed. "Is that really the best you can do?" Jenn then gave another whack, and yet Vivian _still_ managed to hang on. Jenn then noticed that Vivian had her eyes closed and was focusing hard. "Fall already!" Jenn cried out and she slapped again. This time, Vivian lost her concentration, and her aura power snapped. She fell off and landed in the mud.

"And Jenn wins her first round!" Chris called out.

**Jenn: There is something about Vivian I don't like. I just can't explain it. ****-****she makes a note to look into the matter later-**

Stella meantime was blushing hard, due to the fact that she was attracted to Philllip. Phillip merely poked Stella and she fell off the platform, and like Vivian, fell in the mud.

**Stella: -she is still dripping with mud- well that was really pointless of me…**

Patrick wasn't really concentrating on his slap fight with Leroy. Both guys were slapping, but Leroy seemed to be getting closer and closer with knocking Patrick off. "Patrick, you slap like a little girl!" Leroy said.

Patrick didn't really pay attention, and eventually Leroy was able to push him off the edge. He landed in the mud and groaned.

**Patrick: It really doesn't matter if I had won or lost today. I have control over everyone I need to in this game.**

Ai and Ben however, were merely staring each other down. "I don't want to slap you." Ai said. "I really just want to say that I am sorry about what I said."

Ben sighed. "How do I know?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Ai asked. "I don't think a board propped up above a giant mud puddle is the best place to talk about this."

Ben nodded and then was taken by surprise when the platform began to creak and then collapse. He had fallen off the platform, and landed in the mud. By sheer luck, Ai managed to fall down but land on the platform.

"And by simple luck alone, Ai won her first round!" Chris announced. "Looks like Leroy, Phillip, Jenn and Ai are moving on!"

The board was now altered so the pairings were now:

Jenn and Leroy

Phillip and Ai

Leroy and Jenn glared at each other. Jenn made a feral, almost inhumane sound, and proceeded to aggressively attack Leroy. But Leroy was prepared for this.

**Leroy: At my old middle school, girls had cat fights every day. I know how this stuff works. Jenn might be some weird genius, but she's still a woman.**

Leroy moved aside just in time to avoid her claws, but Jenn only landed on the platform, and did not fall off. She got up and the two proceeded to fight vigorously.

**Jenn: Leroy is a surprisingly worthy opponent. I think I'm going to keep him.**

Leroy soon found himself on the edge and without warning, Jenn pushed him off of the platform.

"And Jenn moves on to the final round!" Chris called out.

Ai, meantime, had her hands on her hips. Phillip was not moving at all. "Well, aren't you going to attack me, oh great one?" Ai taunted.

"Not at all, fair Ai! I would never dare hurt you!" He then jumped off the board, landing feet-first in the mud. Mud splashed onto Leroy, who had not gotten up yet. He glared at Phillip, but Phillip had taken no notice.

"And again Ai has managed to win her round without lifting a finger. But I don't think that will be the case for much longer." Chris said, sniggering at the final matchup:

Jenn vs. Ai

**Jenn: Ha! Piece of cake! You're history now Ai! I can't trust you to keep you by my side any longer! I won't ever miss you when you go.**

**Ai: How will I ever get to apologize to Jenn now? Maybe I should submit it in writing?**

Both girls stood on a much higher platform, which was surrounded by a larger mud puddle. Jenn was smirking, and Ai appeared nervous. "I don't want to slap you, Jenn. I want to apologize!"

"Are you throwing the challenge away? Are you _that_ confident you will be immune today? Well, I wouldn't get cocky, if I were you!" Jenn retorted.

"Well, I don't feel that threatened now that we've merged…" Ai admitted. "Besides, I'm trying to apologize here! The least you can do is hear me out!"

"I did hear you out! At the campfire ceremony last week! Now, are you ready? I'm familiar with various types of martial arts. I'm not to be messed with." Jenn said, before she reached out for a kick. Ai managed to duck, but then as she stood up, Jenn reached out and started to claw at her. One claw managed to leave a small gash on Ai's cheek. Ai gasped in shock and then she started to fight back.

"You ought to give up, Jenn. You wouldn't like me if I got angry." Ai said darkly.

The two girls continued slapping and clawing each other, until suddenly they had fallen down and they each tried to roll off of each other. It just so happened that Ai's legs got cramped, and she ended up kicking Jenn off. Jenn went flying into the air, and barely managed to hang onto the platform edge. Ai sat up and tried to reach out for Jenn to help her up. But it was too late, for Jenn had now lost her grip and she slipped off and landed in the mud.

"And like that, Ai manages to win immunity!" Chris said. "Looks like you're stuck with your untrustworthy competitor a bit longer." he added smugly.

Jenn slowly started to get up from the mud and glared darkly at Ai, whom had jumped down from the platform.

* * *

After getting cleaned up, Ben was headed back for the Team Athens cabin. He was thinking about Ai, her sudden immunity, and the song she sang earlier. He now really wanted to talk to her. He found her sitting on the female side of the cabin, looking over a scroll of some sort.

"Is that the scroll you mentioned in your song?" Ben asked as he sat down next to her.

"Indeed it is. I made the scroll of 120 standards because I really dislike people who use others as scapegoats and because of ignorance… Ben, I just want to say that I'm really, really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean that you were low class or anything! I'm just so afraid of being taken advantage of that I made friends strictly by these standards…" Ai paused, her voice thinning out.

"And how does that work out for you?" Ben asked.

"Not well at all! I have no friends. And… those I thought could be my friends, no longer want me. I don't blame them either anymore." Ai said.

"Maybe what you should do is think about limiting your number of standards. Make your expectations more realistic. Maybe then we could try…" He didn't say anything else and walked back towards the male side of the cabin.

Patrick was listening from the bushes and gave a smirk.

**Patrick: Hehe, I already got enough people in my control to vote how I want. Ai may not vote with me, but I consider her under my control. And the two that aren't… soon won't be around to notice what I've done. **

At the campfire ceremony, Chris was putting out barf bags full of peanuts on a tray. "Since today was a World Tour themed challenge, I brought back the Barf Bags." Chris said, holding one up. "Any takers?"

"Oh oh me!" Owen cried out. Chris tossed him one, to his delight.

"Remember, you can't vote for Ai since she has immunity." He then tosses Ai a barf bag. "So, let's get this party started!"

"Oh I just love a good party!" Owen said.

"Not that kind of party, chubby buddy. It's rhetorical." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds delicious." Owen said.

Noah could only just facepalm.

"I must say, this one comes completely left wing. But something the ratings will LOVE!" Chris said. "Hehehe… wonder who its?"

"Get on with it!" Heather then stood up and yelled out. The other mentors looked at her. "What? Didn't you guys yell at him too while I was flying around?"

"Okay, okay." Chris grumbled. He then tossed bags to Stella, Vivian, Leroy, and Ben. Jenn, Patrick and Phillip looked at each other, Phillip being visibly nervous. This was not the first time he was in the final two. Patrick was then tossed a barf bag, much to his relief.

"And the last barf bag goes to... Phillip!" Phillip was tossed the bag. Jenn was in a state of shock.

"M-m-m-me? But how? Who did this?! I'll make you pay!" Jenn roared.

"Hehehe…" Patrick snickered.

Jenn then realized what had happened. She had voted for Patrick, and Ai had voted for Phillip. Everyone else had voted for her. "Ai? You didn't vote me off?"

"No, I wanted you to stay so I could apologize." Ai said.

"Well… well… whatever!" Jenn snapped as she walked to the dock. Noah, feeling lazy at the moment did not join her. No one walked with her and she jumped to the edge of the dock. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" she cried out and then she jumped.

* * *

"Will Ai ever get to properly apologize to Jenn? Will Patrick be able to maintain control over all but one contestant? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said as the cameras then flashed to the closing credits.


	10. 8: Primrose's are Red, Riley's are Blue

Episode 8: Primrose's are Red, Riley's are Blue

The Aftermath theme starts to play, showing Primrose ranting about how she hates the island, then Hana arriving on the docks, Riley doing his bad performance of _Macbeth_, Crystal "rawring" in the confessional, Raymond hugging Ai, and finally Jenn at the Whirlpool of Loserdom.

* * *

"Hello everyone, I'm Bridgette! Welcome to an exciting… thrilling… wonderful…" Bridgette then puts down her index cards. "Geoff, I can't read what you wrote!"

Geoff took back her cards. "I think it says exciting… thrilling… wonderful… terrific… uh…. I can't read what I wrote either…"

Bridgette just gave a nervous laugh. "Well ladies and gentlemen, that's Geoff for you. Anyway, we have planned an EPIC Aftermath show for you!"

"With six contestants of Total Drama: The Mentorship out of the game, it's going to be fun to torture- I mean, TALK to them all!" Geoff added. "But first, why don't we introduce the peanut gallery who didn't mentor this season! In the peanut gallery to your right, we have Mike, Zoey, DJ, Cameron, Lightning, Scott, Jo, Brick, LeShawna, Tyler, Silent B, Mutated Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Alejandro, Staci, and Anne Maria!" The audience clapped loudly as the older contestants stood up and waved.

"And, fresh from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, we have Ella, Rodney, Max, Amy, Samey, Scarlett, Beardo, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Sugar, Topher, Leonard, and Dave!" Bridgette added, as the newer contestants walked up to a separate peanut gallery on the left side. The crowd, of course, cheered even louder at this.

"Why don't we start things off by talking about some of the strongest current contestants?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Let's start off with a video clip sent to us from Sierra, who currently has no mentor duties on the island." Bridgette then motioned up towards a monitor.

_Ai is seen getting a package from home, and opening it to discover, to her delight, a Star Trek book she apparently had not read before. But just as she hears someone coming she quickly hides it and the packaging by stashing it under the stairs to the cabin. She waves as Stella passes her by. When the coast is clear she is shown to be relieved. "If the others found out I got something from home, and they didn't, I think it would ruin what's left of my image."_

The audience gave sounds of disagreement. "Oh, that's just plain cold!" Geoff commented. "Who knew Ai had such a sneaky personality?"

"And do you remember that scroll she had brought up last episode? Whoever had 120 standards to set a relationship by?" Bridgette complained.

Everyone then looked at Courtney. "What?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "I agree with Ai. Relationships need strict standards and contracts in order to be successful."

Everyone now looked back to Bridgette and Geoff. "Well, why don't we talk to some of Ai's former contestants, and see what they have to say?"

The audience cheered loudly at the chance to see a new contestant. "She is a senior in college, majoring in chemistry, and she's only 17 years old. Everyone, please welcome Jenn!" Bridgette announced. The audience cheered as the dark haired girl walked onto the set, waving politely. She took a seat on the same side as the challengers from Pahkitew Island. "Welcome to the Aftermath, Jenn. So, how are you feeling now that the game is over for you?"

Jenn rolled her eyes. "I'm still annoyed about Ai, _obviously_. She's heavily fueling my wrath's fire! Although, now I know that she did not vote for me last episode. She clearly ignored the wishes of _someone else_."

"And by that, you mean Patrick." Bridgette noted.

"I have nothing else to say about this. I'm currently plotting my revenge." Jenn said, and was about to walk off and leave, until Geoff said:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for Truth or Hammer!"

"What?" Jenn asked, wide eyed.

The camera then flashed to the Statue of Justice then being smashed by a giant Piko Piko Hammer.

Jenn gulped as some interns put her back in her seat. "But… but you can't do this to me! I'm a college chemistry major and…"

"Don't we know it!" Geoff cut in. "Alright, now all I'm going to do is ask you some questions, and so long as you tell the truth, the hammer won't hit you. But if you lie…"

Jenn and some of the Pahkitew Island contestants had to jump and duck for cover as a giant hammer smashed down upon where Jenn was sitting just a moment ago. Jenn now had to move away from Bridgette and Geoff as her seat existed no longer. "Alright, alright. Don't kill me before you even get started."

Geoff then turned back to the audience. "So many of you have sent in questions for Jenn! So let me see, where to start…? Ah, here's a good one. This was sent in by Gwent4Ever: How do you really feel about Ai and her strong words?"

"Oh, that's easy, let me tell you…"

"Be careful with what you say!" Geoff reminded. "If you lie the hammer will get you."

Jenn gulped, looking nervous. "I hate her and…" But before she could finish, the hammer came down. Jenn narrowly escaped it, but once again her seat was destroyed. She'd now have to resort to standing. She looked very unnerved. "I… I miss Ai." she finally admitted. "Like, sure I'm still annoyed at her, but she didn't vote for me and… she was a good friend to me and put up with my experiments… Once, I even blew up one of her books. Oh, she looked like she wanted to be so mad. But then she forgave me…"

The audience started to 'aww' at this and clapped for Jenn. Geoff for a moment looked touched, but then he went back to the question list. "And here's a question from the SkullMaster: Was there any hope of a relationship between you and Patrick?"

"I already knew that Patrick had a crush on me. I was planning to exploit that and manipulate him. Seems he was only interested in power and got rid of me as soon as he could. Smart move, but also a death wish." Jenn said. "No chance of a relationship with Patrick. Now, _Phillip_ on the other hand… Now that's real eye candy. More so than any other guy on Total Drama history."

"Well, there's no accounting for taste." Alejandro muttered.

"Well, I'm done with your stupid questions. Why don't you bring out someone else?" Jenn snapped.

"An excellent idea!" Bridgette said. "Our next guest arrived at the island, expecting a tropical vacation, but was in for a huge surprise."

"She even threw the challenge to get her team to vote her off." Geoff added.

"Everyone, please welcome Primrose!" Bridgette called out, as the pink-haired girl, still in her sundress, stepped onto the set. The audience cheered for her, but she didn't seem so well appreciated by the peanut galleries. "Welcome, Primrose, it's so nice to have you here."

"Thank you Bridgette. Thank you Geoff." Primrose said, waving like a pageant model to the audience. This resulted in an eye roll from Sugar, but Primrose never noticed.

"So, Primrose, I have to ask you something that's been on _everyone's_ mind since episodes one and two! Just why did you join Total Drama if you hate it so much?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, Bridgette, I honestly never watched Total Drama before in my life, until I got the flier talking about winning a tropical vacation. Then, after I made my audition tape, my butler informed what Total Drama really was." Primrose replied. Geoff and Jenn ducked, as they thought that the hammer was going to come down. But it never did.

"So, wait, you mean you honestly were about to become part of something you never even watched?" Geoff asked, incredulously.

"Well, once I learned what it was, I started to watch some past seasons. When I learned that I was accepted but had to write to ask for a mentor, I wanted Dakota because she was the only one who would understand my situation. You can imagine how unhappy I was at getting _Heather_ for my mentor." Primrose replied.

Dakota stood up, or at least as best as she could, trying to avoid bumping into lighting and such. "I'm sorry Primrose, but I just couldn't bring myself to doing a mentorship while I'm still mutated like this. That and I couldn't stand to be away from Sam for any length of time." At that, she picked up Sam and they snuggled each other for a moment before they proceeded to make out. Geoff and Primrose both cringed at the sight but Bridgette cleared her throat.

"So, Primrose, after learning more about Total Drama and about all of us in more detail, and after competing for that short time period, would you consider doing it again?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope!" Primrose quickly replied and then she gave a sly smile. "I wouldn't mind _your_ job though, Bridgette."

"Haha, that wouldn't be so bad, to have a new roaming reporter." Geoff said.

"No, I mean I _really_ want to sit where Bridgette is and ask all the questions. Next to you Geoff." Primrose winked at him, resulting in a glare from Bridgette.

"I think it's time we took a quick break." Bridgette told the camera.

"We'll be right back." Geoff added.

* * *

Primrose was now standing in front of the audience and cameras, smiling sweetly. "And we're back ladies and gentlemen! Now it's time to introduce our next guest! He's…"

Just then, Geoff returned. He had gone to use the bathroom during the commercial break, knowing that Bridgette would cover him, but now Bridgette was nowhere to be found. "What are you doing?" He asked Primrose, still looking around. "Where's Bridgette?"

"Uh, I don't know." Primrose said, and just then, the hammer came down, but Primrose and Geoff managed to move aside in time. "She went to the bathroom and I decided to take over while you were both gone. Unless," she then hugged Geoff, "you want me to stay."

"Uh, I don't think so." Geoff said, gently pushing her off. Bridgette then came back. Primrose gave an awkward smile and went back to her place. She and Jenn were now sitting on metal folding chairs.

"Our next guest has proven that not all muscle has to be hard." Geoff started.

"He was silent for most of the competition, but he proved that he can win over even the hardest of hearts. Everyone, please welcome Raymond!" Bridgette finished. The audience cheered for him as he came on stage and sat on his folding chair. He gave a high-five to Geoff, which resulted in a crunching of bone, and the same happened when he high-fived Bridgette.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Raymond said quickly, when he heard the sounds. "I guess I didn't realize my own strength."

"It's no worries, Raymond." Bridgette said with a smile as a medic intern began to wrap up her hand to keep it still. "So, what was it like, during the last challenge you were taking part in? Was it fun to work with Ai?"

"Oh, she's really nice when you get to know her. She's just very overprotective of herself because she's had a couple of bad relationships in the past." Raymond said. Most of the peanut gallery gasped at this unknown fact.

"So what's your status with Ai now?" Geoff asked. "Are you two planning on dating or something?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Raymond asked, confused.

"I think it's time we showed some clips from episode six!" Geoff said, indicating the monitor.

The footage showed Ai and Raymond hanging out in the gym of the cruise ship, both smiling at each other, and then to them working together and having a good time during the Star Trek challenge. During the latter part, a short few seconds of Ben, looking jealous, is shown. Geoff paused the footage and drew a circle around Ben. "Dude looks so jealous! He seriously thinks you two are going to date or something."

"Haha I have no romantic feelings for anyone on this show." Raymond laughed, but suddenly the hammer came down. Primrose, Jenn, and Geoff dodged, but Raymond had slower reflexes. He got hit but his muscular build ended up causing the hammer to break into pieces.

"Is that even possible?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Well, luckily, we still kept the anvil. So I guess it's time for Truth or Anvil." Bridgette said, as the camera screen then flashed to the bandaged up Statue of Justice being smashed by the anvil.

"But in all seriousness, I should have warned you dude, that the hammer, well now, the anvil, is fully activated at all times during this show." Geoff said, laughing as Raymond dusted himself off.

"So who do you have romantic feelings for?" Jenn asked, raising an eyebrow at her former teammate.

Raymond looked shy. "I- I'd rather not say if I don't have to. I mean, I haven't had the nerve to talk to her about it… It wouldn't be right to most likely humiliate her like that."

Bridgette and Geoff looked at their computers and gasped. "And it looks like almost everyone is dying to know who the lucky girl is!" Bridgette said. "Our Tweeders and LifelessBooks have been bombarded with questions!"

"LilyoftheValley asks if we could discuss all of the new couples this season." Geoff said, after a moment of scrolling through the questions. "And to that I say, sure thing!"

Jenn rolled her eyes. "None of the so-called couples on the island are official." she pointed out.

Geoff touched one of his ear pieces. "Well, looks like we got some never before seen footage about the subject!" He then looked up at the monitor.

_Leroy and Vivian are seen walking into the forest that is next to the cabins, and they are holding hands. As soon as the cabins are out of view, they sit down on some tree stumps and look into each other's eyes. "Vivian, I know that the others won't really approve, namely Patrick, since he wants me to strictly think strategy with him… But I don't care anymore! There's been something on my mind, and it's been on my mind for a while."_

_ "What is it, Leroy? Is it anything I can help you with?" Vivian asked, taking his hand gently between hers._

_ Leroy then got down on one knee, looking absolutely petrified. "Will you go out with me?"_

_ Vivian started to laugh, which Leroy look hurt and look down, but before he could get up and move away, she kissed him. He blushed but looked surprised. "Of course I'll go out with you!" she said excitedly. The two then started to make out, until a bear popped up out of a bush and roared loudly at them, causing them to scream and run away._

"Awww those two are so cute!" Lindsay piped up.

"When was this?" Raymond asked.

"According to Sierra, who submitted the footage, it happened one hour ago." Geoff replied. "So I guess now we can say that Viviroy is an official thing."

"Those two are strong competitors too. As we learned back in episode three, Vivian learns that Leroy joined forces with Patrick, and knew she had to work very hard to keep them happy." Bridgette added.

"And she ended up succeeding big time! She won not only a place in Patrick's alliance, but also in Leroy's heart."

"But let's move onto another as of now unofficial couple. Ai and Ben." Bridgette said, bringing up a picture on the monitor of the two of them. "In episode six, Ben finally showed signs of liking Ai when he got jealous of all the attention she was giving to Raymond and not him."

"But if she doesn't start making more realistic expectations, this couple will not pick up any further. Phillip might have something to say about that." Geoff said with a laugh, pulling up the picture of Phillip carrying a skirtless Ai back in episode two. "Those two are just made for each other."

Ella, in the Pahkitew Island peanut gallery, gasped. "He's so… dreamy! It makes me want to sing!"

"Actually Ella, I'm glad you mentioned the subject of music because it's time to introduce our next guest." Geoff said.

"She was the first member of Team Athens to be voted off, and is a musician with a fear of performing in front of a crowd. Everyone, please welcome Hana!" Bridgette introduced, and the audience started clapping. Raymond started to smile shyly as Hana came on stage, in a short black dress and black fishnets on her legs and shiny black boots. She waved and she kissed Raymond on the cheek as she sat down.

"Welcome to the Aftermath Hana." Bridgette said as Hana sat down on another folding chair.

"I'm really happy to be here! I'm also happy to say that I got over my fear of performing in front of others. You can thank Raymond here for that." Hana said.

"How did that happen?" Jenn asked, sounding annoyed. "When it was time to do it for a challenge, I remember you letting your team down!"

"Good thing I wasn't going to look to you for pity about that." Hana muttered sarcastically. "Raymond took me to some summer festivals around Canada and I performed live. I got a lot of good reviews, and I got over my fear really fast. Nothing's going to stop me from singing now." Hana said proudly.

"Oh, oh, I still really want to sing! _Maybe __we should do a duet~_" Ella said, going into song.

"Wait, hold off on that!" Geoff said. "I promise, there will be time for a song, but first, we should go check in on our next guest!"

"Our next guest is prone to falling in love quite easily, and was voted off for being considered to be a well-rounded threat after the merge. Everyone, welcome Crystal!"

Crystal came onto the set and sat down next to Hana. She gave an infatuated smile to Raymond but then she quickly gave the same like to Geoff. This seemed to annoy Primrose, but she was ignored. "It's really awesome to be here! I am still bummed about being voted off but it is what it is."

"So just what made you want to become part of Total Drama, Crystal? Your talents could be used for so many various things!" Bridgette noted.

"Well, I just thought it would be fun to take part in going for one million dollars! I thought had a good chance, until Patrick ruined it. But I'm not the only one Patrick ruined." Crystal pointed out.

"You're right, Crystal. Our last guest was also voted out because of Patrick and a slightly lazy attitude. Everyone, please welcome Riley!"

The crowd cheered weaker when compared to everyone else, a fact of which Riley picked up on. "What was with that introduction, Bridgette? You make things sound worse than they are." Riley complained.

"Sorry Riley. But we're running a bit short on time. Is there anything you'd like to say about your performance on Total Drama?"

"Well, I came in hoping to win the million so that way I could buy all sorts of original, mint condition comic books from iBay." He sighed. "I guess that's not going to happen anytime soon, thanks to Patrick. Although I should add that Harold's mentorship skills aren't as good as the rest of his skills. I suppose Magic Steve didn't teach him that." The audience gave a small laugh at that.

"Well, why don't we take a short break and when we come back, it's time to reveal a special surprise for all of our special guests!" Geoff said, looking at Bridgette.

"So don't go anywhere! … I know I'm not." she said the last part looking at Primrose.

* * *

"And we're back ladies and gentlemen! And it's time to announce our special surprise!" She got up and walked over to part of the set that was behind the older contestants. "We are having our second edition of Total Drama Aftermath Second Chance!"

The audience and the contestants cheered for this. "So all we need are 5 volunteers to do the Total Drama Board Game! Any takers?" Geoff asked, holding a large dice.

Jenn pushed her way to the front of the line, for this was the opportunity that she was just looking for. Hana, Crystal, Riley and Raymond also joined her. Ella then stood up and went over to Geoff. "Oh, Geoff, can I play too? Please? _Please allow MEEEEEEEEEE~_"

Geoff, who had been trying to put off allowing Ella to sing knowing that once she started, bad things usually happened. She had already been banned from a shopping mall, after all. But for the sake of peace, he nodded. "Fine, Ella. You can play too."

Brigette then handed Jenn the dice. "There are twelve squares. Seven of these squares are of the remaining contestants. The other five are based on past challenges. You must complete each challenge you roll to get to the bonus round. If you complete the bonus round, you can go back to the game! And like last time we played, some tiles are booby-trapped."

"Alright, sounds easy enough." She then held up the dice, preparing to toss. "At this current trajectory, the speed of the air conditioning, and this being a sweet spot…" She tossed the dice and landed a six. "Yes!"

"Nice one, she got the Ai square!" Geoff said, looking at the index card. A table was then brought up and an intern proceeded to start blending gruel, expired English muffins, and a lot of tomato juice. "Your challenge is to drink that blended combination!"

"Ew it looks like a chemistry experiment gone wrong!" Jenn complained as the intern finished. It was a gross pinkish-gray coloration, with bits of bread floating around. The intern then poured a glass full for her, and Jenn drank it down. But she didn't look so good and started to barf.

"Hahaha… alright, even though you barfed, you are moving on to the next round. Hana, you're next." Geoff said, as the intern handed her the dice.

Hana tossed the dice, and landed a four. "And that's the Star Trek challenge tile!" Bridgette said. "Your challenge is to attack all of these interns dressed as Klingons and make sure they don't drag you away."

Luckily for Hana, she had her guitar with her, and as the interns got too close, she swung at them with her guitar, knocking them out cold. "Nicely handled!" Bridgette said. "Alright Riley, you're up."

Riley took a toss, and landed on a two. "And that's the Patrick tile." Bridgette said.

"I can't ever escape him!" Riley cried out. As he stepped onto his tile, the floor suddenly opened from under him, causing him to scream as he disappeared.

"And looks like we got our first booby-trap activated!" Geoff laughed. "Crystal, it's your turn."

"Oh I hope I don't get a booby-trap." she said as she rolled. She got a one. "Oh come on! I'm better than a one!"

"And that's the spy movie tile!" Bridgette said.

"I hope not another scavenger hunt." Crystal muttered.

"All you have to do to move on is to diffuse this time bomb in ten seconds." Geoff said, as a different intern brought forth a time bomb.

"What? Are you serious?" Crystal said, looking at it. "I can't do this in ten seconds…" the bomb then went off, leaving poor Crystal covered in black soot and smelling singed.

"And it looks like Crystal is out." Bridgette said. "Raymond, you're next!"

Raymond took the dice and gave it a toss. He landed a three. "That's the Phillip square." Bridgette said, and just as Raymond stepped on it, he was electrocuted. "And it's booby-trapped! Sorry Raymond, no moving on for you."

Raymond, who was teetering around, gave a thumbs up before he fell off of the board.

"Ella…" Geoff said.

"_I hope I get lucky~_" she sang as she tossed her dice. She landed a six, again at the Ai tile. But just as she stepped on it, she also fell through a hole in the floor.

"Well it looks like Jenn and Hana are moving on! Jenn, it's your roll." Geoff said, handing her the dice. Jenn took a roll and landed another six. "And she gets the Vivian tile. You must stand on this pole for thirty seconds." A giant skinny pole, made of bamboo was brought out. Once Jenn was placed on top, she tried to balance on just one foot, but she swayed so much, she started to vomit again, causing her to fall off.

"And it looks like Hana moves on to the bonus round by default!" Bridgette said, as the audience cheered. "You just have to answer one simple question and you're back in the game!" Bridgette said.

"Yes! Today has been a lucky day for me!" Hana cheered. "What's the question?"

"What is Ai's favorite book series? You have thirty seconds to answer." Bridgette said. Hana looked petrified. She honestly didn't know. Ai mentioned so many books, but none were ever labeled as a favorite.

"I- I- I…" Hana stuttered.

"Ten seconds!" Bridgette said. "Nine… eight… seven…"

"I don't know! I bet she likes them all equally!" Hana said, the first thing that came to her mind. Just then, balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling.

"Congratulations, Hana! You won a chance back into the game!" Geoff cheered as Bridgette hugged a very surprised Hana.

"Yes! I did it! I'm going to return and win too!" Hana said, looking very determined.

"And that's our Aftermath show. Tune in next week for Hana's return to the game and more drama on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Geoff said, as he closed the show. Riley and Ella are seen coming back onto the set looking very beat up and disappointed. "Hehehe, sorry you guys. You win some, you lose some."

"Yeah, I seem to be nothing but a loser." Riley said with a sigh as the medics came to check him over. The cameras then flashed to the closing credits.


	11. 9: Next Stop, Loserland

Episode 9: Next Stop, Loserland

Remaining campers:

Ai, Ben, Phillip, Patrick, Leroy, Stella, Vivian

Returning camper:

Hana

"Last time on Total Drama: The Mentorship: Geoff and Bridgette hosted the Aftermath show, and some of our rejects and Ella tried to get back into the game, but lost to Hana. Will Ai reveal more of a dark side? How will Patrick handle having a returning camper? Who's going to start scripting for next season? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said, as a front loader is seen with a giant slot machine rolling behind him. The cameras then flash to the opening credits.

Vivian was sitting on the steps of the Rome cabin, watching as Leroy, Patrick and Phillip were running around the two cabins. The three guys were trying to figure out who was the fastest. Vivian closed her eyes, and focused intensely into her inner energies, allowing her aura powers to kick in. She was going to see if she could tell how Leroy, her now official boyfriend, was doing in the race. So far, he was falling behind Phillip, but her aura powers allowed her to see that he was holding back on purpose, and that he was going to overtake Phillip at the last lap. She could only smile. Perhaps if she focused harder, she could help give Leroy more energy…

"What are you up to now?" Stella's voice suddenly broke into her train of thought.

Vivian looked at the blonde-haired girl and sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Vivian replied, although she didn't look too comfortable.

"Well, every time I see you with your eyes closed and looking like you have a migraine or an impacted molar, you're usually up to something. Like something favorable happens for you." Stella said, sounding annoyed. "I'm going to keep my eye on you."

**Vivian: I don't understand why Stella is so mad at me. I haven't done anything to wrong her.**

**Stella: Do you want to know why I don't like Vivian very much? Because she's become very popular and taking the spotlight away from me. She has a secret, I just know she has. I just have to figure out what it is.**

**Vivian: I have a secret alright. It's my aura powers. If I focus hard enough, I end up getting what I want. Like when we rode the Vomit Comet. I used my powers to stop myself from vomiting. Now I'm trying to see if I can use my powers to make Leroy stronger. Dawn says that I shouldn't use my powers anymore, but, I don't know. I don't see the harm.**

**Stella: I mean, what if she has some sort of ESP thing? Wouldn't that be, like, cheating? **

**Vivian: I want to test the limits of my powers. I'll just have to be extra careful of Stella.**

As the boys went around for the third lap, Patrick and Phillip were tiring, and Leroy was able to finally use his energy fully and overtake Phillip, who was leading. He ran around the third lap, and waved at Vivian, who gave a wave back. He wasn't watching where he was going, however, and then he tripped over a rock.

"Hahaha! Jenkins has fallen flat on his face!" Phillip laughed. He looked over at Ai, who was sitting a picnic table near her side of the Athens cabin. She was busy writing something in a notebook. Now that Phillip wasn't watching where he was going, he tripped on a log and also fell, face first in the mud. Ai happened to have looked up and seen that, and she laughed.

Patrick then cleared the finish line, which earned him applause from Stella. "Thank you, thank you!" Patrick said, bowing in an exaggerated manner.

**Patrick: My main priorities are to increase my physical power and to eliminate the last thing keeping me from having total control over this game. ****-****he holds up a picture of Ben- He could possibly influence Ai to turn against me.**

Leroy and Phillip got up and high-fived Patrick. "Nice to see all our training is paying off." Leroy said. "You'll be in prime shape for any physical challenge if you keep this up."

"Jenkins is right, Sir Roman. Soon you'll be in prime shape for the final three." Phillip said.

**Patrick: Nice going, prince charming! Why don't you reveal all of my plans while you're at it? **

Ai shook her head and went back to writing into her notebook. After a few more minutes, she smiled. "Aaaaand done!" she said, proudly holding her notebook. "My new and improved standards! This is certainly much more realistic, since I only have ten now. I wonder what Ben will say to this?" Just then, the wind started to blow, and it tugged at her old scroll. Ai had gotten up, put the small notebook in her bra, and headed back to her side of the Athens cabin, not noticing that the wind had blown the scroll away…

_"Campers! Meet me at the amptheater in five for today's challenge!"_ Chris's voice came on the loudspeaker. Ai and everyone else groaned.

**Stella: I think so long as I get immunity today and not Vivian or Ai, I'll be safer in the long run.**

* * *

At the amp theater, the campers were surprised to find that a distantly-familiar sight greeted them on the stage.

"Are those… slot machines?" Ben asked.

"Indeed they are! And for those of you TD nerds, you'll recognize them from Total Drama: World Tour episode Niagara Brawls." Chris said. "Today's a total tribute to that fan-favorite episode, with a few sick twists. But first, let me go over what happened last week with the Total Drama Aftermath show. Some of your former contestants took advantage of a second-chance challenge! So here is the winner, going to sing a song for us!"

"Is it Jenn?" Patrick asked nervously. He was pretty sure voting her off right at the merge was very strategic but having her return was for certain to be his own downfall.

"I hope so. I'd like to finally apologize to her." Ai said.

From the rafters of the stage, a dark shape came down by strong cables and wires, so it appeared to be flying like a bird. Phillip, Patrick, Leroy, Vivian and Stella scratched their heads, not recognizing who was coming down. But Ai and Ben knew right away.

"But it can't be… How'd _she_ manage to top Jenn?" Ai gasped.

Ben didn't say anything, but Ai couldn't help but notice a star or possibly love-struck look in his eyes.

**Ben: You know that saying that you don't know what you have until it's gone? I totally had that moment about Hana.**

**Ai: -pouting- Look, I know I'm still on thin ice with Ben. But ****_Hana_**_**? Hana?**_

It was Hana, and she had a keytar strapped around her, and Sasquatchanakwa and a bear walked onto the stage after she was able to gracefully get into position. She waved to Ai and Ben. Ben waved back, but Ai gave a look of insecurity.

"Since it is still a Total Drama: World Tour theme, Hana is going to sing to us with some instrumental help from our friends Sasquatch and the bear." Chris said with a snigger.

The Sasquatch was given a set of drums and the bear was given a set of cymbals. Hana proceeded to tap a few keys of the keytar… **(A/N: The song this is based on is called Balalaika by Kirari Tsukishima)**

_My feelings are in a pinch!_

_I know what I want is pretty dangerous,_

_But I think it's time we start anew!_

_Balalaika~_

_I can't stop my feelings,_

_A more dramatic love, hallelujah!_

_This is our balalaika!_

_Are you pretending not to know me?_

_I want you to notice me_

_I'm impatient!_

_Balalaika~_

_Girls are always dreaming about something_

_Fall in love with me, with a pure heart, pure heart! S! O! S-O-S!_

_I can't stop my feelings_

_A more dramatic love, hallelujah!_

_This is our balalaika!_

Everyone except Ai and Patrick clapped for Hana, who bowed. "Thank you everyone! It's great to be back!"

"I'll say." Ben said quietly. But Ai heard him, but bit her tongue, not wanting to rock her boat anymore.

"Now, I need all the ladies to get into the slot machine." Chris said, as Chef opened a trap door on the top of the machine. "Last time we had the husbands get in there. This time the husbands will be pulling the lever to select a bride! Hehe…" The girls were horrified at this, and were even more scared when the bear was dropped in there first.

* * *

"Alright, time for some wedding bells to ring. Patrick, you're up first." Chris said. Patrick pulled the lever… Ding-ding-ding! went the machine, as Stella's face appeared three times. "And you won Stella as your lovely bride!"

Stella slid down the slope to the open door and rolled her eyes. "Well, I could have had worse." she muttered. Patrick just smirked as he led Stella out of the way.

"Alright, Ben, you're next!" Chris called. Ben walked up, and pulled the lever. Ding-ding-ding! Hana's face appeared three times on the slots, and she slid down the slide.

"Sweet!" Ben said, helping Hana up. He blushed as she took his hand. Ai, of course, noticed this as she had come up through the door that the girls were all squished through to take a peek. She growled when she saw Phillip going up to take the lever next.

**Ai: I'm in no position to beg! But please don't let Phillip choose me!**

"My sweet Ai! I know it is our destiny to be married! I hope it shall be true!" Phillip said. Ding-ding-ding! Ai's face appeared three times. Ai gasped as she was suddenly vacuumed from where she was and sent rolling down out of the slot machine at the other exit. Phillip caught her and picked her up bridal style. "My fair Ai! My lovely Ai! I always knew this day would come!"

Vivian climbed out through the top trap door and jumped into Leroy's arms and proceeded to start making out. "Aww just look at them!" Hana said. "So that clip they showed on the Aftermath was true!"

"Alright, enough with the kissing! Time to move on to our first challenge!" Chris said, as they walked to the Fun-and-Games facility. Today it was set-up to have the familiar obstacle course, with suits for the husbands at one end, and pedestals for the brides to stand on at the other. "Alright, since we all know that divorce rates are on the rise, here's today's challenges. The first challenge is for the bride to help navigate her groom to his suit. Once the suit is obtained, you and your partner must go on a scavenger hunt of the island to find the bride's dress. Finally, before the sun sets, whomever has both the suit and the dress must make it back to the amp theater, where Chef will preside over the wedding."

"What was with the divorce reference?" Patrick asked.

"If you decide that you want a divorce and not follow through, you can but you will lose a chance at immunity and have to wear a chicken hat until the final challenges are complete. So everyone take your places and go!" Chris said, handing out megaphones to the brides.

* * *

Hana was awestruck at the length of the obstacle course, which was littered with pudding pools, giant cakes, confetti cannons, a pool of piranhas, and a giant bell. "Okay, Ben, I think you should walk six paces forward and then one step left." she said.

Ai narrowed her eyes as she watched Ben flawlessly follow Hana's instructions. She then tapped her own megaphone on. She needed to win, unfortunately with Phillip as her husband. But, in order to do that, she would need to assert herself as the leader of the pairing. She gave a smirk as the perfect way came to mind. "Alright Phillip. Go three paces forward and then go left two paces."

"Fear not, fair Ai! For I shall do as you say without question! I know with you by my side, we shall never be led wrong!" Phillip said, as he did as she said. Unfortunately, he bumped and landed in a pool of pudding. Ai laughed as Phillip freaked out. "I… I'm dirty! I cannot go on if I am dirty!"

"Phillip, snap out of it!" Ai called into her megaphone. "Listen to my voice Phillip. I need you to go…" she then gasped, as Ben had already reached the halfway point. Then Ai had an idea and she gave a smirk. "Phillip, would you be willing to prove to me how strong you are?"

* * *

"Patrick, go seven paces straight, three to the left, two forward, one right, and then make a flat out run for it!" Stella shouted into her megaphone. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! Hana and Ben are already getting ahead of us!"

**Patrick: Up until now, it was quite clear to me who needed to go and in what order. Now that Hana's returned, it really throws my game edge. Stella's not helping me either by being so annoying. And worse off, I have to act as though I get along just fine with my wife-y. Ugh, the horrible lives we actors live.**

Patrick forced himself to groan loudly. "Well I can't remember all those lines you fed me that fast. Give them to me little by little."

Stella rolled her eyes and proceeded to successfully navigate Patrick up to the halfway point, when Chris called out: "Hana and Ben have completed the first challenge and are moving on!"

Stella was about to open her mouth to complain when she saw Phillip in the row next to her charging straight through all of the various obstacles. "That's it Phillip! Go for it!" Ai was cheering. Phillip was by now filthy with cake, pudding, piranha bites and confetti, but he was still charging his way towards the end. "Quick turn left, Phil! Don't hit the bell!" Ai called. Phillip then ended up bumping into his suit. "You did it Phil!"

Chris and Chef looked surprised. "And somehow Ai managed to work well with Phillip and he got his suit. Nicely done." Chris announced as Phillip removed his blindfold.

Ai then was at his side, hugging him. "We made it to the next round! Now let's go find my dress!"

Leroy, meantime, was wandering around his part of the obstacle course, just somehow knowing where to go, even though Vivian was not vocalizing any instructions. "Vivian, I'm not sure, but I just somehow know where I'm going. But I'd feel better if you could help me out and make sure?" he called.

Vivian, however, had tuned him and everyone else out of her mind. She was sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed tightly. She was trying to focus all of her aura powers into Leroy, to see if she could help him find the way to his suit. So far, it was working. Vivian could sense he was worried about her lack of communication but she was very determined to finish this out with positive results. After all, she could feel her powers growing within her, so that alone was a good sign of things.

**Leroy: My girlfriend is creeping me out right now. Now I think I know how Owen felt about Izzy.**

Leroy then found himself bumping into his suit. "Vivi, I got the suit!" he called, removing the blindfold. Vivian was already standing up and looking very pleased with herself.

"And Leroy and Vivian move on! Stella and Patrick on the other hand… hehe… If things aren't working out, I'm all for divorcing you." Chris said teasingly, holding up the chicken hats.

"No! Hurry up Patrick! Go one pace right! Right!" Stella shouted out.

"I am going right!" Patrick snapped.

"Ugh, too far! Go forward!" Stella called out. Finally, Patrick grabbed hold of his suit. "Finally!"

**Patrick: Does Stella think that by shouting as loud as she can that I'll keep her longer? I think I know who's going next.**

* * *

Hana and Ben were now searching around by the cabins for a dress. Hana was tapping a few keys as they walked.

**Hana: I'm so happy to be back in the game, and to have Ben as my partner, although… I admit I'm jealous of Ai. She doesn't know how lucky she is to have Phillip.**

Ben was still infatuated with Hana. "You play the keytar so wonderfully. Why didn't you play it when you were first on the island?"

"Well… I was actually afraid. Up until a few weeks ago, I wasn't comfortable with live performances. Now I'm all for it." She then winked at the camera. "Thanks Raymond." She then started to tap the keys again, when she saw Phillip and Ai rush past. Hana sighed. "She just doesn't know how lucky she is, Ben. I wanted Phillip so bad."

Ben then realized what she was getting at, and sighed. "Oh, I see…"

But while the two were so busy talking, they didn't notice that the bear from the slot machine earlier had found its way to the bushes and was spying on them.

"Phillip is strong, attractive, and for sure more on my wavelength. I saw a youtube video of him playing the piano." Hana said with a carefree attitude.

"Um, Hana, maybe at the very least, we should focus on getting your dress." Ben offered, feeling a bit crushed that once again, all except one female on this island was attracted to Phillip.

"Do you even know where it is?" Hana asked, as they walked closer to the cabins.

"B-b-b-b-b…" Ben suddenly stuttered as Hana had turned around to face Ben.

"Maybe it was back at the slot machine place, or maybe…"

"B-b-b-bear!" Ben finally managed to spit out.

"Bear? Bear what?" Hana asked, as Ben pointed behind her. She turned around and screamed. "BEAR!"

* * *

Leroy and Vivian were walking out of the Fun-and-Games center. Leroy was looking very uncomfortable, while Vivian was looking quite pleased with herself. "Vivi… You know you can tell me anything. What really happened while I was out on the obstacle course?" Leroy asked, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly not comfortable with this subject.

"Leroy, sweetie, I think you knew the course better than you realize. Once you got started walking, your feet just took you where you needed to go." Vivian said, giving Leroy a pleading look.

"Alright Vivi. I'm going to trust your judgment on that. Now, where could your beautiful dress be located?"

Vivian closed her eyes, and found it much easier to now tap into her aura powers. "I think I know." She said after a moment, and she opened her eyes. "Follow me."

* * *

Stella and Patrick walked silently, and whenever they looked at each other, they growled and turned away. "I can't believe I accepted being part of your alliance for so long." Stella finally spoke. "You aren't such a great leader."

"At least we have more members remaining on our team than Athens does. Most of Athens is gone, since you have to consider Phillip one of us by this point." Patrick snapped.

"I could have been leader and gotten away with more than you." Stella said.

They both went silent again and kept walking before they paused and unanimously said: "I want a divorce!"

Chris then arrived on cue with the golf cart. "And that marriage didn't last long! No marshmallows for you tonight!" He then tossed them their chicken hats. "Hehe, wonder how your other competitors are doing? They know how to work things out much better at least."

* * *

Ai and Phillip had wandered around the whole campgrounds, but found nothing. "I think we should explore the woods." Ai said, already out on her way towards the path.

"Why are you so keen to get that dress so fast, fair Ai? The day is still young. The sun shall not sleep until the moon starts to awaken." Phillip said, seriously hoping that Ai would not make him go into the woods. He was still looking pretty beat up from the obstacle course; he couldn't stand to be anymore dirty, even if it was for Ai.

"Because I'm still afraid that everyone is mad at me about what I said… You're still mad, aren't you?"

"Not at all! Besides, Patrick has made it clear to me who is going to go home next!" Phillip said without thinking. When he realized what he said, he covered his mouth with his hands.

_"__Did Patrick say anything else?__"_ Ai demanded, her hands on her hips.

Phillip was beginning to sweat rapidly. "He said that Little Horse Lover was going to go next."

Ai gasped. "No, that couldn't be right! Not… not Ben…" Ai looked disappointed, knowing fully well that unless Ben managed to win immunity today, she would never get enough people to go against Patrick's alliance.

"Ai?" Phillip asked, noticing that she was about to cry. "It's because I'm so filthy, isn't it?"

He was then greeted with a smack in the chin. "No, prince charming, that's not it at all! You'll never understand me, will you Phillip?" Ai sighed. "Come on, let's go get ourselves a dress."

* * *

Vivian led Leroy right to the Athens cabin, on the side where Ai was living on her own (Hana had not moved in yet). Everything was neat and organized. The spare beds were now serving as bookshelves. Leroy felt unnerved. "They wouldn't make a dress so easy to find in here." he said. "Be careful Vivian."

Vivian nodded and moved towards the closet, when suddenly…

"Yip yip!" Tomato the dog barked before he proceeded to bite Leroy on the leg.

"Ow!" he cried out, and ran outside, trying to shake the dog free. "Get off of me Tomato!"

Vivian opened the closet and then found a beautiful dress laying atop a pile of books. "I got the dress!" she cried out.

"Yip yip!" Tomato barked, finally getting off of Leroy. The dog growled at Vivian, but Vivian gave the dog a gentle pat and he finally quieted down.

"I still don't know how you knew it would be there, but I'm glad you did!" Leroy said, as the two proceeded to make out again in celebration of their victory.

* * *

Ai and Phillip were now deep in the woods, when suddenly Phillip pointed up. "There is your lovely wedding dress." he said. The dress was hung up by a vine at the top of the tree.

Ai looked at Phillip. "I would be happy with you, Phillip, if you would go up and get it for me. Prove your wonderful climbing skills." Ai said, with puppy dog eyes. She wasn't about to climb the tree.

"Of course, my precious Ai! I would do anything for you!" Phillip then proceeded to climb the tree, with minimal difficulties. He finally reached the dress and tossed it down to Ai. She caught it and smiled. The branch holding Phillip up suddenly started to crack, and he landed on top of Ai. She looked up from under him and glared. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

_"Attention all campers: two dresses have been claimed, and one divorce so far! McLean out!"_

"I wonder who got divorced." Phillip asked as he finally got off of Ai.

"I just wonder how Chris got the speaker systems all the way out to here." Ai muttered, not really caring.

* * *

At sunset, Ai, Phillip, Vivian and Leroy were dressed in their respective gowns and suits. Ai's dress was just a reuse of Courtney's World Tour wedding gown, and Vivian's was a reuse of Sierra's dress, which was far too long on her. As she walked up the aisle next to Leroy, she constantly stumbled.

Ai, meantime then spotted Ben and Hana for the first time since the first challenge. She gasped when she saw them looking mauled up and without their wedding clothes.

**Ai: I really wanted to stick it to Hana and tease her or say something sarcastic. But I think the better person in me won out today. I mean I already put up with Phillip for over twelve hours… I'm totally a better person for that, right?**

"Since Stella and Patrick got a divorce, no marshmallows for them. Ben and Hana got mauled by the bear, so since they couldn't complete the challenge, no marshmallows from them either. As for you two couples… Chef, the marshmallows if you please." Chris said, gesturing for Chef who was in his pink dress. (Chris was wearing his Total Drama Action suit for the occasion). "And I now declare you four to all be safe from elimination this week!"

They each took their marshmallows from the pillow, but Ai couldn't help but look back at Ben and Hana, both of whom looked miserable that they weren't getting anything. Ai then whispered into Phillip's ear something. He looked doubtful, but then nodded. "Chris, we're going to give our marshmallows to Ben and Hana."

Everyone gasped. "Um, okay. Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Ai said, as she handed her marshmallow to Ben.

**Ben: …Now I feel totally guilty over crushing so hard on Hana. I bet Ai's going to be the one going tonight and I know I made her miserable these past few days… Why is love so complicated?**

**Ai: -she is still in her wedding dress- And the moment I did that, I felt as if a horrible weight was lifted from me. **

Hana swooned as Phillip gave her his marshmallow.

"So, now Stella, Patrick, Ai and Phillip all are up for elimination! Everyone take a voting device out from under the seats and we'll get this wedding reception started!"

"I must say, this was a surprise. Here I thought you were going to go for the most obvious choice, but wow." Chris said. Since the mentors were not around, he felt at liberty to talk all he wanted. "Alright… the first marshmallow here is going to go to…"

Stella bit her lip. She felt very nervous. Patrick was sweating with nerves. He hoped it wasn't him. He looked at Stella and gave a knowing smirk.

**Ai: After today's events, I can't bring myself to vote for Phillip. I voted for someone I think has outlived their welcome.**

"Ai!" Ai smiled as she caught her marshmallow. Chris then held up another and then pointed at Phillip before he pointed at Patrick, and then at Stella. He then tossed a marshmallow at Phillip. "Phillip!" Stella and Patrick then looked at each other and then back at Chris. "The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Stella!"

"Yes!" Stella cheered. "I thank you guys so much!" she cried out as she stood up in front of the others.

"What? But… but how?! How can this be?" Patrick cried. "I was the best! I not only got Phillip to turn against his team," (to this Ai and Ben gasped in shock), "I also eliminated Jenn, the strongest player! You must have counted wrong, Chris!"

"Sorry dude. Wait, no I'm not!" Chris said, laughing evilly. "It was six to you and two to Stella. Seems that your alliance wasn't so strong after all. Now, get movin'. The Whirlpool of Loserdom awaits you!" Chris said.

Patrick walked all alone from the amp theater to the dock. He then jumped into the whirlpool but not before giving an evil glare at the island.

* * *

"Bet no one saw that coming! You know what else you can't see? The wonderful tortures I've got planned out for next episode! So tune in next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Chris said as the cameras turned to the closing credits.


	12. Audition Tape Collection 2

Audition Tapes 2

**Vivian:**

The background is of what appears to be a garden with the hedges in various patterns, such as the sun, moon and stars. There are many hybrid flowers, all of which are large and extremely beautiful. Vivian then walks in front of the camera with a large pair of shears. "Good morning Total Drama selection committee. My name is Vivian." she proceeds to start trimming at her hedges. "See this garden? I grew everything you see here over the course of one year!" She then gasps at the sight of a weed, which she tries to pull out. "I'm a great addition… to Total… gaaaah… Drama… because I… am very… gaaaah… tenacious!" She then gets very angry and her eyes glow blue and the weed explodes. She then gives a nervous laugh at the camera. "Um… oops?"

**Stella:**

Stella is seen sitting in front of a computer, with manga books and various anime-style stuffed animals in the background. "The name's Stella, and I'd say you should pick me for Total Drama: The Mentorship because I've watched enough anime to know just about anything you can throw at me. I also wanted to take a moment to talk about how disappointed I was in your "pirate movie theme" challenge in Total Drama Action. I think if you had done what the anime Six Piece does it would have been WAY better. You know, having contestants sailing around and searching for six pieces of treasure and claiming invincibility." Stella then laughs. "Or for your ninja movie challenge, you should have done a Pixie Ball Z themed challenge! Power up some of the contestants with the power of the Pixie Balls and Fairy magic! Actually, if you watched any anime, you would have more interesting challenges." Just then a low battery icon appears at the bottom of the screen. "I also would have recommended using Monstermon for your Revenge of the Island themed challenges, since your mutant animals are also like Monstermons. Or maybe use Digital Monstermons! That would have been awesome too! Oh, and it would be hard to top a challenge based on…" The computer then runs out of battery and cuts off the recording.

**Raymond:**

Raymond is seen in a small gym, where there are pictures of Pretty Little Pony and Monstermon on the walls. The camera then moves to Raymond who is doing crunches. "Ninty-six… Ninety-seven… Ninety-eight… Ninety-nine… One hundred!" He then stands up. "Unlike the sports junkies of Total Drama's past, I am a real physical competitor! YEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Just then a butterfly floats around him. He then starts to scream like a girl and runs around his room, before he finally bumps into the camera, causing it to fall over.

**Crystal:**

The background is of an outdoors obstacle course. Crystal is seen testing the strength of a rope. "Hey there Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet! My name is Crystal and I'm auditioning for Total Drama: The Mentorship to win the million dollars!" She then swings across a mud puddle and then jumps onto the monkey bars. "I've been in training for this for a while. I've covered all sorts of basic training!" Just then, a group of guys walks past the course and she becomes love-struck and lands in the mud, getting dirty. "Oh my gosh! Is that Kyle and the rest of the soccer team? Hey Kyle wait for me!" She then proceeds to follow after him, leaving the camera running until it finally is shut off.

**Leroy:**

Leroy is seen sitting on his bed with a normal looking bedroom. "Hey Total Drama! Do you know what you need?" He then points to himself. "You need me! I've been described as being average, nothing special, the generic guy. Well, after watching your show for all five point two seasons, I realized that no one normal was ever chosen! Well, apart from Zoey, not that she was exactly a fan-favorite… That's where I come in. I can boost your ratings. I'd appeal to a wider demographic audience. 'Cause I'm in this to win for the normal people who were rejected by the selection committee. Plus, having a million dollars in the bank doesn't hurt. Doesn't hurt at all." He then gives a smirk and turns off the camera.

**Riley:**

Riley is seen in a room that looks like a comic-book shop. Riley is seen carefully putting comic books in protective seals. "The thing that this show needs is a comic book nerd. Yeah, Harold was your generic nerd. Scarlett was the science nerd. Sam was the video game nerd. But you lack in the comic book department." He finally looks up at the camera. "I could be a real team asset. I mean, I'm meticulous, I'm good at remembering everything, and I'm optimistic. Plus, I need the money to repay the loan I took out for this." He then holds up the original Superman comic book in mint condition. "This alone is worth three million. But I'd settle."

**Hana:**

Hana is seen sitting in front of her computer in what appears to be a dark room with instruments everywhere. "Konnichiwa Total Drama! My name is Hana and I am an aspiring musician. You probably know me online for all of my awesome performances!" Hana pauses, looking down awkwardly at her violin. "I know you're probably wondering like most of my fan base, why I don't do live performances. Well, that's part of why I'm auditioning for Total Drama: The Mentorship. I have a fear of live performances. I'm hoping that by making friends I'll be able to get over my fear." She then starts to play the violin, playing the Total Drama theme song. "Pick me and I'll make both your fan base and mine proud!"


	13. 10: All Aboard the Cannonball Express

Episode 10: All Aboard the Cannonball Express

Remaining Campers:

Ai, Ben, Hana, Phillip, Vivian, Leroy, Stella

Chef was standing on the dock, looking pretty annoyed. "Last time on Total Drama: Chris had the maggots go through a series of wedding-themed scavenger hunts. Big Mouth Bookworm showed her nice side, and Gothic Musician was brought back to the game. In the end it was the actor who took the Whirlpool. Like I even care. So stay tuned for my special challenge on Total Drama: The Mentorship." Fang then peeked out of the water, licking his lips. The cameras then flashed to the opening credits.

* * *

Hana and Ai were sleeping peacefully in their cabin, with Tomato the dog curled up in Ai's arms. In the next room, Ben was seen sleeping among piles of dirty laundry. A roach crawled between the piles, dragging a smelly sock back to a small fort it was making. Just then, there was a sound of horrible feedback, which caused the roach to run into its fort to hide. _"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! GET YOUR SLEEPIN' BUTTS DOWN TO THE DOCK!"_ came Chef's voice.

The campers jumped out of their beds and groaned, but otherwise, no one was moving exceptionally fast now that the initial shock was over.

_"I MEAN __**NOW**__ SOLDIERS! __**NOW!**__"_

**Phillip: -he looks like a zombie- I thought Christopher McLean was an evil warlock with the morning alarm. But Chef Hatchet is worse than any dragon a prince charming may have to face.**

**Stella: I don't know what everyone's complaining about. I mean, I've been up since five this morning, reading my manga. Fun fact about me: when I was learning how to read, I learned to read manga first before basic fairytales. It probably also explains why for my first choice of a Halloween costume I went as a psycho swordsman, and that probably explains why I was never part of the popular crowd.**

* * *

The campers were lined up on the dock, while Chef, whom was dressed in a military outfit, marched back and forth in front of them.

**Stella: Is this going to be a tribute challenge to Basic Straining? I hope not! I'm not cut out for military life! I mean, sure I read all about the Navy in Six Piece but even they go on more fun adventures than what we have in real life. **

"Before any of you ask me, Chris isn't here. So I'm the one giving out the challenge today." Chef ranted.

"Oh goodie…" Leroy muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chef roared in Leroy's face.

"Uh… Nothing…?" Leroy whimpered back.

"AND YOU WILL SAY NOTHING UNTIL I GIVE PERMISSION!" Chef replied with some of his spit landing on Leroy's face. "Today's challenge is really a very simple one. You will work in pairings to make your own model railway from the top of the cliff, down the haunted forest, through the bat cave, and down to the cabins. First pairing to do so will win immunity."

None of the campers looked happy about this. They were fully aware by now that the haunted forest was home to bears and the Sasquatch, and that there were vampire bats in the bat cave. It was also going to be a long way up to the cliff.

An intern then walked up to Chef with a trolley full of big boxes. "Alright, Big Mouth Bookworm and Quiet Horse Guy, you're Team A." He then tossed them a large box, which nearly caused Ai to topple back into the water, until Ben managed to catch her. She gave a small blush and smiled her appreciation.

"Creepy Girl and Simple Dude, you're Team B." Chef then tossed Vivian and Leroy a box. "Prince Charming and Gothic Musician, you're Team C." Phillip caught the box, but stumbled back and fell into the water. Hana looked over the dock and blinked, wondering where Phillip had disappeared too. He should have surfaced right away. Then suddenly he was flying out of the water, with his box soaked and starting to crumble in places. Fang then surfaced and waved menacingly at the onlookers before he went back under the water again.

"What about me? I don't have a partner!" Stella then spoke up to Chef. He then tossed her a box, but it landed at her feet.

"In war, sometimes there are some missions you have to handle alone." Chef replied. "NOW GO GET STARTED! MOVE, MAGGOTS, MOVE!" Everyone ran out of the dock, except for Stella, who struggled to single-handedly drag her box up the hill.

* * *

Ai and Ben were the first to make it up to the top of the cliff. "Do you want to lay the track pieces, or should I?" Ai asked as she tried to open the box.

"You can lay the pieces, but I hope that we have enough to get us where we need to go." Ben replied. He watched, but made no motion to help Ai open the box. Ai growled as the tape refused to peel off and finally she resorted to digging around in her bra until she pulled out what appeared to be a box cutter. Ben blinked in surprise, but didn't say a word. Finally, with the cutter, Ai was able to open the box and then she gave a shriek of joy.

**Ai: -she is holding up a blue model train with a smiling face on it- Do you know what this is? This is a Timmy the Steam Train! The whole box was full of various trains from that show! I used to love watching that show as a kid! It brings back many happy memories.**

Ben then pulled out a green train that had a round center, with red stripes. "Hehe… awesome. I found the green caterpillar with red stripes! He can be the back engine! It'll help Timmy go faster." Ben handed Ai some pieces of blue track, which she started to put together.

**Ai: -she rummaged through the box on her lap- we also had the character known as Duck ****-****she held up a rubber duck with wheels- and the galloping sausage ****-****she held up a sausage with horse legs on wheels- but unfortunately these two didn't have any motor power of their own. So looks like Timmy and the caterpillar will have to do.**

Hana and Phillip finally made it up to the top of the cliff, although by now the box was no longer able to handle the weight of the model trains and tracks. The stack of track pieces fell at Phillip's feet, along with what appeared to be a model of a New York City subway train. "A silver chariot for our ride to marshmallows!" he said, flipping a switch on the model. It started to splutter and spit water out.

_"This… is a… ccchhhhhh bound… zzzzccccchhhhh train."_ came an automated voice.

"Phillip, I think you may have broken it." Hana said, sounding disappointed.

"Of course it is not broken! If it were broken, it could not talk." Phillip said triumphantly, as he assembled the nine other cars that would be attached to the head car. As he attached the other cars, Hana rolled her eyes and set to work to dry the track pieces as she attached them together.

Leroy and Vivian finally climbed up to the cliff top. Ai and Ben were already taking a good lead, already at the slope leading down the cliff with their blue track. Leroy ripped open his box, and quickly dumped out the pieces. A model monorail dumped out on top of the track pieces. Vivian picked it up and frowned. "What's the matter?" Leroy asked her.

"This looks like the monorail they use to get people directly to Disneyland from Anaheim." she replied darkly.

"Oh, hey, yeah, you're right. I remember riding this on a summer vacation a few years ago. Hehe… good times." Leroy said, clearly flashing back to a fond memory. Stella had finally arrived at the top of the cliff, panting from exhaustion of having to drag her box alone. She then squinted at Vivian, noticing that she was angry about something.

**Stella: I still say that Vivian is hiding a secret. Popular girls and secrets don't mix, especially with me. The popular girls tried to humiliate me, until I learned some secrets and told the entire class. Even us anime girls have the right to be powerful!**

Vivian was not sharing the same sentiment as Leroy. "I never went there." She was staring intently at the monorail model, gripping it tighter. "I always wanted to go there but noooooo my parents would never take me!" She then stomped her foot. "It's not fair since all the other kids at my school at some point or another got to go, except me!" At that moment, her eyes glowed blue and the monorail model lifted out of her hands, and floated above her. Everyone else by this point had been looking at her during her outburst, but was now in a state of shock at the sight of her somehow levitating the model.

**Stella: I knew it! I knew she had something! I only guessed right that it was ESP powers, based on the fact that she seemed to work better with her mind. Heh, and mom and dad thought that me watching anime sixteen hours a day was unhealthy. It totally put me at an edge.**

"Woah, wait a minute Vivi. Are you a psychic or something?" Leroy asked, his eyes still glued to the levitating monorail.

Vivian then shook her head and the monorail landed gently back into her hands. "I- I uh… Well, I have a gift. I thought it was just aura powers, like what my mentor Dawn has."

"Well that looked more like ESP to me." Ai said. "And I'd suggest that you learn how to control it and quick."

Leroy patted Vivian on the shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me if you have powers or not. I like you either way. We should start building our tracks, though. If just so we can win and stay safe together."

Ai, Ben, Hana and Phillip went back to working on the challenge, with Ai and Ben taking the lead. Stella then walked past Vivian with her box and whispered: "I always knew you were hiding something."

**Vivian: What is with that girl? I don't understand Stella at all.**

Stella was now opening her box, and groaned at the sight of the model.

**Stella: The Pretty Pony Express? Are they kidding me? This should be given to that quiet guy who's name I don't even know. Why couldn't I get the Monstermon Golden City train model? At least that takes you to Perfume City in nine seconds!**

Stella started to put the track pieces together, and found more wagons to attach to the locomotive. She was surprised that one of them had a cover on it. She flipped a switch on it, which opened the cover and a small cannon came out. She gave a confused look until the next thing she pulled out of the box was a remote control. Upon pushing one button, the cannon began to make a whirring noise. She grinned and quickly powered it off. She couldn't let the others know she had an advantage that quickly.

* * *

A little bit later, Ai ran back up the cliff side, panting. "Okay, we have a problem." she told Ben.

"What's up?"

"I just laid out the last of the track. I only got up to the bat cave. We're going to have to take Timmy and the green caterpillar with red stripes to that point and then remove old track to get through the cave and back to camp." Ai said, finally catching her breath. "So one of us will have to stay here and remove the track when the trains finish."

Ben shrugged. "I guess I'll take a turn at track laying."

Stella, whom had her back to the others, smirked. She knew she was going to win thanks to the cannon. And she knew just when to use it. Her remote also doubled as a controller for the Pretty Pony Express, so as she laid track, she kept the train moving. Stella was now closing in on the lead.

Vivian and Leroy had left their model train to go lay track down the rest of the way, although they had to stop at the entrance to the bat cave, and make sure that the vampire bats weren't awake yet. The bats were hanging from the ceiling, and since it was daytime, they were asleep. Vivian ran ahead to finish laying the track, and got it to the base of camp before she finally ran out of tracks. She returned to Leroy and then they both nodded, making their run back up the cliff slope to reunite with their model. Once there, they flipped the switch powering the monorail. It spluttered and let out a cough of black smoke. Leroy rolled his eyes. "Figures that it's defective."

Vivian then had a blank look on her face, followed by a smile. "Leroy, I have an idea."

* * *

Ai and Ben were making good progress and were halfway through the forest. Ben then heard the sound of someone behind them and saw Stella catching up. "Ai, Stella is right on our tail!"

Stella then gave a wave to them when Ai turned back, and then she pushed a button on her remote. The cannon aimed, and blasted at the blue track, covering it with confetti and streamers, so when the Timmy model ran over it, slipping and stalling, and eventually tumbled off the track.

**Ai: Stella is like a big black weasel. Since when did the Pretty Pony Express have a party cannon?**

Stella was now taking the lead, until suddenly she was overtaken by Leroy and Vivian. Vivian's eyes were glowing blue and she was using her powers to give the train momentum. The monorail had picked up intense speed along the slope of the cliff, and Vivian managed to maintain that speed.

Stella gasped as they overtook her. Then she remembered her party cannon. She aimed the cannon at the track ahead of the monorail and blasted confetti and streamers. Vivian saw this and stopped using her power to keep the monorail moving. She instead levitated and flung back the confetti at Stella, who returned fire from the cannon. Most of this confetti landed on Ai and Ben's track, so very soon the two fell far behind.

* * *

Hana and Phillip had finally given up trying to dry up the NYC subway train model. Phillip had started to lay some track and just reached the haunted woods when a bear walked into his pathway. "Get out of my way, bear! I must win this challenge so I may impress my beloved Ai!" he shouted at it. The bear just shrugged and went on its way.

Hana then proceeded to make her way down the hill by manually moving the model. She sighed. "There's no way we can win now…"

* * *

Leroy watched helplessly as the two girls kept at it. Stella was blasting what seemed to be a never ending amount of confetti, Vivian's powers knocking it away. They were all now at the bat cave. Stella pushed the button to unleash another attack but her cannon was now out of power. "You have got to be kidding me!" Stella cried out.

Vivian, on her part, looked very worn out. This overuse of her power was making her slow down, but she was still determined to keep going and win. However, as they entered the mouth of the cave, they were immediately attacked and chased by the vampire bats, who were screeching loudly at the intrusion. The bats were soon going after Stella too, and the three had to run away. The three campers ran past Ai and Ben, and soon the vampire bats were after them too.

* * *

Hana and Phillip by now had made it to the bat cave with no problems, and they found the cave was empty. They shrugged and kept moving. It wasn't long before they were back in the camp grounds.

"And Team B wins reward!" Chef said, sounding proud. "I expected that since I had that special monorail…"

Hana then cleared her throat. "Um, Chef, we're Team C, with the NYC subway model."

Chef paused, looking surprised. He then coughed. "Right… Team C wins, even with unreliable service of a New York City train… Blah blah blah, rest of the teams have to vote someone off."

Hana and Phillip jumped up and down for joy. "Do you think my fair lovely Ai will be impressed?" Phillip asked Hana, causing her to frown and look unhappy.

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, everyone except Hana and Phillip looked bitten up and paler than usual.

**Ben: I'm pretty sure those vampire bats drained us of about six pints of blood. Why we couldn't hold the elimination ceremony in the infirmary and get blood transfusions, I don't know.**

"Alright, no whining or complainin'. I'm missing my crime drama for this." Chef muttered as he tossed marshmallows to Hana and Phillip. He then tossed one to Ben. Ai, Leroy, Vivian and Stella looked at each other. Then Leroy was tossed a marshmallow. Ai was then tossed a marshmallow and smiled. Vivian and Stella glared at each other.

"Apparently, no one likes Creepy Girl or Blonde very much. In fact, this person was eliminated by only one vote." Chef said, as he held up the last marshmallow.

Vivian and Stella continued to glare at each other, the cameras taking turns to do close-ups on them, then zooming in further to their eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Finally, Vivian was tossed a marshmallow. "Yes! In your face, Stella! Everyone likes me better!"

"Ugh, this is totally not fair! You're the one abusing your ESP powers! I fought fairly!" Stella complained.

Chef, not wanting to miss anymore of his show, picked up Stella, carried her to the docks and held her up above the Whirlpool. "I'm warning you guys! Vivian is crazy! She's like Zabrina from Monstermon! She used her psychic powers to turn everyone into… Yaaaaaaaah!" Chef finally tossed Stella into the Whirlpool.

"And Creepy Girl stays on the island to compete another day. Tune in next time when I go on vacation and to find out what happened to Chris. On TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP." Chef announced as he walked back along the docks to get back to his trailer. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten outta bed today…" he mumbled to himself as he walked past the campers.

* * *

Ben returned to his room, after getting himself checked out at the infirmary. He was surprised to find that the messy laundry and piles of junk were all neat and clean and organized. "What happened?" he muttered aloud.

"I cleaned it up for you!" Ai said cheerfully, as she stepped out from a closet. "I came in here to talk to you but found this place looking like a dump, so I did you a favor. After all, I can't stand messy people. Anyway, now I'm too tired to talk. Good night." Ai said as she walked past him.

Ben sighed. He was starting to develop a hunch that Ai was not done with standards and strict control.


	14. 11: A Challenge By Any Other Name

Episode 11: A Challenge by Any Other Name

Remaining Campers:

Ai, Ben, Hana, Phillip, Vivian, Leroy

The camera turned on and focused in on the mentor's cabins. Most were sleeping, but the camera then focused on Dawn, who was meditating on her bed. She then opened an eye and raised an eyebrow. An intern then ran up and whispered to Dawn, who gasped. "You mean, we are all alone on this island, without Chris or Chef?" she cried out. The intern continued to whisper to her. "But they left you with a request that _I_ host the show today?" The intern nodded. "Well, of course I will help! I know just what to do for this." Dawn then turned to the camera as the intern ran away. "Greetings everyone. It is time to start Total Drama: The Mentorship, after these opening credits."

* * *

After the opening credits, the campers are seen in the mess hall, waiting around for Chef to start serving breakfast. It was now almost a half hour into the breakfast hour.

"Where is Chef?" Hana finally spoke up. "He usually serves us our gruel by now."

"Maybe he's just running late. I mean, he does have to host while Chris is gone." Leroy replied, his arm around Vivian, who smiled.

"Well maybe we should go make something for ourselves. He has to have something other than gruel in that kitchen anyway." Ai said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. She cringed at the sight. It was messy, and rats and roaches were running around. "Apparently the Health Department doesn't keep an eye out for game shows." she muttered.

Ben followed after her and went over to the fridge. He opened it, and found it to be bare, apart from a carton of milk. Upon examining it, however, he quickly put it back, as it had an expiration date of three weeks ago.

Ai opened up a drawer and found some noodles. She held them up triumphantly. "Chef's been holding out on us!"

**Ai: I've read enough books to know how to make a decent pasta **_**puttanesca**_**. Actually, ****_A Series of Questionable Events_****taught me a lot of things.**

As Ai proceeded to boil some water, Dawn entered the mess hall. "Greetings everyone. I have wonderful news for you all!" Ai and Ben went to the serving window, while everyone else turned to Dawn, and looked at her confused. "I have learned that Chef has gone on a vacation and will return by the semifinals!" This was met with a rolling of eyes.

"And what about Chris?" Leroy asked.

"He has been in deep talks with the producers of the show. Something to do with his contract. But I have been left a message that I am to host the challenge today." Dawn said cheerfully. Everyone gasped.

**Leroy: Wait, you mean, that's allowable? That a **_**mentor**_**can host a challenge? This show gets weirder every day.**

**Ai: Wow, that's a surprise twist. I wonder what my mentor, Gwen, would have us do for a challenge? ****-****she then shudders at a thought- maybe it would be better not to imagine it.**

**Dawn: Actually, I must confess that before Chris left two weeks ago, he told us active mentors to start thinking of challenges to do. He said that we need to do something since we're not doing so well at mentoring the pupils. But I do worry about Vivian. Her aura darkens with every day.**

Just then, Ai heard the water starting to bubble and disappeared into the kitchen to finish her work. "Ben, pass me the sauce." she called as she started to set up another pot and stir the noodles in the other.

Ben scoured the whole kitchen but couldn't find any sauce. Most of the cabinets were empty, apart from some spider webs and the occasional mouse eating at a crumb. "Um, Ai, I don't think there's any here."

Ai gave a sigh of impatience. "Alright then find me a tomato or tomato juice." she said.

Ben searched around and finally, in the cabinet by Ai's legs, found some tomato juice. Ai flinched when Ben accidentally touched her leg. She glared at him. "Standard number seven: don't touch my legs!"

Ben now rolled his eyes and handed her the juice as she set about finishing up cooking.

**Ben: While I'm attracted to her, I can't bring myself to want to date her anymore. Too many "standards".**

**Ai: I think everyone has an area about them that they are sensitive about. In my case, it's my legs. Why do you think I never wear shorts?**

Ai finally served out the pasta when it was ready. It was the first decent meal everyone had had in ages, so no one complained at how watery the sauce ended up being. Ai sat across from Ben. He couldn't help but feeling a bit uneasy around her, especially since she was now looking over her tiny notebook with her new standards.

**Ben: When will she take the hint that no one enjoys her standards? **

Once breakfast was finished, Dawn led everyone to the edge of the haunted forest. An intern handed her a small basket, which she smiled at.

"Hello little ones." she whispered to the basket.

"Who is she talking to?" Leroy asked, looking at Vivian. Vivian's eyes glowed blue, and she levitated up six baby animals. One was a blind gopher with pink bare skin. The second was a squirrel, but it too was pink. When it opened its eyes, laser beams shot out at Vivian. Everyone gasped. "I'm sorry I asked!" Leroy cried out as he ducked down. Vivian's eyes then started to glow purple, and the laser beam was halted.

"Vivian, please put the baby animals down, you're upsetting them." Dawn said firmly, as Vivian lowered the babies back into the basket. Since they were now wide awake, they stuck their heads out from the basket. The third animal in line was a kid goat with bat wings. It burped and let out a small flame. The fourth was a tiny seagull, which was rattling its snake-like tail in glee. The last mutated animal was a two-headed bunny, and both heads were snarling and biting at each other. The remaining sixth animal was a baby Sasquatch, whom was not mutated. It was sucking its thumb, blinking in confusion at its five mutated companions.

**Hana: Awww those animals are so cute! Even mutated babies are cute when they're little! I really hope I get that two headed bunny! Who doesn't love a fluffy bunny baby?**

**Ai: A Revenge of the Island themed challenge huh? This should be interesting. I'm sure Ben and I will win whatever challenge Dawn has in mind with the babies.**

Dawn then handed the basket back to the intern. "As you more than likely know, Wawanakwa was sunk by Chris back in Total Drama All-Stars. However, most of the mutated animals had managed to escape. What we did not know at the time was that some were separated from their little ones."

Leroy raised his hand up. "So," he gulped, his nerves overwhelming him, "I'm guessing our challenge is to reunite them with their parents?"

Dawn smiled. "That's right!"

Vivian took Leroy's hand and gave her boyfriend a smile. "Relax, Leroy. You have me for protection. This is going to be an easy challenge!" As she said this, her eyes glowed purple again, and a nearby bush exploded. Everyone blinked at her. "Oops…" Vivian said nervously, blushing lightly.

**Vivian: Lately I've had a bit of trouble controlling my ESP. But I'm sure as I use it more, I'll understand it better. ****-****as she says that, her eyes glow purple and the toilet paper in the confessional explodes- I didn't mean to do that.**

"The first person to reunite their baby with their parents will win immunity. Oh, and I should mention that you don't have to worry about anything dangerous in the forest. I didn't add any dangerous animals or traps. However, I feel obligated to warn you that the parents may be enraged when they see you with their baby." Dawn said, as an intern handed her a foghorn. She took it and frowned at it. "Do I have to use it?" she asked the intern nervously. The intern nodded. "Very well…" She pressed the button and the foghorn blared off. "The challenge has begun! Good luck little ones." she said, picking up the basket and giving them a loving look.

Hana immediately ran and got the two-headed bunny. Phillip, who had remained unusually quiet, took the kid goat. Vivian took the blind gopher, and Leroy grabbed the rattlesnake seagull. Ben was going to go for the Sasquatch, but the laser squirrel jumped onto his face. His screams were muffled under the baby's body as he struggled to remove it. He finally did, and held the squirrel out as far away from his body as possible as he made his way down the trail with the others. Ai was pleased and picked up the Sasquatch.

**Ai: Was everyone here blind? Why would you want a mutated baby that would be hard to control when you can have a non-mutated baby? **

Hana was all too pleased to have gotten the two-headed bunny. Its body was covered in soft, velvety fur, so she enjoyed hugging it. The two heads, however, did not enjoy the singer's constant hugging. They looked at each other and nodded at each other, and then they each bit Hana's arms. Hana screamed and dropped the bunny, which seemed to laugh at her as they hopped away. "No! Come back here bunny!" she cried out as she hurried after it.

Leroy and Vivian walked together. "Okay, I'm guessing that your baby is going to find its parents underground while mine is going to be up in a tree." Leroy said, looking nervously at his rattlesnake seagull. The gull was shaking its tail with glee.

**Leroy: I've never known a seagull to be poisonous. But a rattlesnake seagull has me questioning my safety.**

"Don't worry, Leroy." Vivian said. "Just pretend that you're holding a human baby." Then her baby gopher started to cry loudly. "Shh little one… please don't cry." Vivian said, rocking the gopher gently, but this only frightened the gopher more and it cried more. "I said stop crying!" Vivian said, her patience level thinning. And of course, the baby would not stop crying. Vivian growled and her eyes glowed pink and all of the bushes surrounding the couple exploded, covering Leroy, Vivian and the baby animals in leaves and goo from smashed berries. The baby gopher ended up getting some gooey berries in its mouth, which it seemed to enjoy and it stopped crying. Vivian was now exhausted from such a large exertion of energy, but gave a weary smile as the baby gopher was now quiet.

Leroy gave a sigh. "Vivian, is it me, or are you getting more out of control with every passing minute with that ESP?"

Vivian didn't answer. She just stumbled forward, and gently held her gopher close for a sense of comfort. She was beginning to scare herself.

* * *

Ai and Ben were walking together. The baby Sasquatch was riding on Ai's back, while Ben's baby laser squirrel had gone back to sleep. He hoped it would stay asleep so it wouldn't shoot lasers again or cling to his face.

The two campers looked at each other, and Ai quickly looked away, blushing. Ben rolled his eyes. Just as Phillip was no good at taking hints about love, the same could be said for Ai.

Ai was about to open her mouth to speak, when the bushes nearby started to rustle. Ai and Ben froze, not sure what to expect. Out from the bush jumped out the kid goat with wings. It was munching on some grass and looking pleased with itself. "Isn't that Phillip's goat?" Ben asked.

"Indeed it is, Little Horse Lover." Phillip's voice came. Ai and Ben looked around confused, but then they spotted him standing on a branch of a tree. His blonde hair gleamed in the sunshine and then he took off his shirt, revealing a perfect body.

**Phillip: -he is sitting in the confessional shirtless- I am making one last effort to win my beloved Ai's heart. No one, and I mean no one can resist this perfect body.**

"Phillip? What are you doing?" Ai growled. She wasn't impressed with what she was seeing, and she was also unhappy that Phillip just ruined her potential moment of confessing her feelings to Ben.

"I am here…" Phillip started, as he jumped down from the branch, a perfect landing on his feet. "To ask you to be my girlfriend." He then plucked a red rose from a bush and thrust it into Ai's hands. Unfortunately, the rash act caused Ai to prick her hands on the thorns.

Ai had finally had enough. It was time to lay the rules down flat and hard on Phillip. "Phillip… All season, I've been trying to tell you that I do not like you as a boyfriend! I'm not attracted to you! You never listen to me! You let your infatuation blind you! Besides, my heart…" Ai paused. Phillip was looking petrified and hurt, but didn't say anything. "My heart belongs to someone else." And with that, Ai gave Ben a sudden kiss on the lips.

**Phillip: **_**Her heart belonged to Little Horse Lover?!**_**What does he have that I don't? He's scrawny! A shrimp! I have a perfect body no one can resist and a charming personality to boot!**

**Ai: Wow… I can't believe I did that. ****-****she blushes- Kissing Ben felt so good.**

**Ben: Although the kiss was good, I… -sigh-**

Phillip looked as though he was now trying to hold back tears. "I… I understand, Aiyana. I… I will…" he then proceeded to cry and ran away. The little kid goat looked at Ai and kicked dirt in her direction. But Ai barely noticed. She was ecstatic.

"So I guess that… now you know my full feelings?" Ai said, clearly in a daze.

"Yes, I know now." Ben said.

Ai shook her head, noticing Ben's quiet tone. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy? We're a couple now!"

"No Ai, we are not." Ben said, his voice now firm.

Ai bit her lip. She didn't like where this was going. "Well, why not? We have a lot in common, and I know we're attracted to each other."

Ben sighed. "Ai, it's about time that you were told the truth. I am attracted to you, but… it's your standards."

"My standards? But I cut out 110 of them. _For you!_" Ai said.

"You're still clinging to the ten you have left, and trying to impose them on everything and everyone! Let's face it Ai. You're cute, but not gorgeous! And the strictness is a major turn off. No one on planet Earth will ever want to date you! EVER!" Ben shouted. Ai's eyes were wide, but her pupils were smaller. Ben walked away, leaving Ai alone on the path. The Sasquatch jumped off of Ai's back as it caught a glimpse of black storm clouds suddenly appearing in the sky. Ai stumbled forward, and fell to the ground, just as the rain started to come down, turning the path into mud. There was thunder, which flashed all around her. Ai lay in the mud, her heart broke into tiny little pieces. Something within her snapped, and she sat up, giving a menacing look in Ben's direction.

**Ai: -she has her eyes closed- You could have just said "no", Ben. But now you have sealed your fate. ****-****she then opens her eyes, and pops in contacts that turned her eyes instantly red. She then takes her glasses and breaks them in half, and gives a maniacal laugh- You'll suffer greatly for this! If I can't have a happy ending with you, then you will never have a happy ending on this island!**

Ai then roughly picked up the Sasquatch baby, whom shivered in fear of her. "Come on, let's win this challenge!" she said, as she headed towards the Sasquatch cave.

* * *

The sudden change in weather caught the others off guard too. Ben and the squirrel had decided to take some shelter under some trees to think of where the squirrel parents would be.

**Ben: I do feel pretty bad about what I said to Ai. But then again, I also feel good that I got it off of my chest. Knowing her, she's probably taking it okay and reading a book on Sasquatches until the storm passes.**

The rain was finally letting up a bit, but the dark cloud cover remained. Ben and the squirrel baby headed off towards a grove where squirrels liked to hang out.

Further down the path, Phillip had entered a rocky clearing with the kid goat. He sat down on a rock and resumed his crying. The kid goat went up to Phillip. "Baaaa?"

"Oh, dear little goat, I cannot go on. Ai has chosen that Little Horse Lover instead of me! How will I ever go on?" As he was speaking, larger goats with wings started walking into the clearing.

"Baaaaa!" the kid goat cried out. It thought it saw its parents. Then another pair of goats came up. "Baa?" the kid goat was now confused. It looked to Phillip for help, but Phillip was sitting uselessly on the rock, crying his heart out.

* * *

Leroy and Vivian had found their way to the base of the cliff. "I know that the gulls like to nest up at the top of the cliff. Let's head that way and then we'll search for your beavers." Leroy said. That's when the first round of rain had reached them. The rattlesnake seagull squawked unhappily at the change in weather. "Settle down, calm down!" Leroy said, trying to stroke the bird on the back. This worked, and the gull calmed down. "Alright, change of plan, you go take shelter, Vivi. I'll go find the nest."

"Be careful, Leroy! You're the only one in the world worth more to me than one million dollars." Vivian said. The two stared lovingly into each other's eyes and then they shared a quick kiss before Leroy bravely charged up the cliff slope.

In the rocky area, Phillip was finally aware of the large number of goats that had gathered around. The kid goat was now whimpering in fear at the sheer volume of adult goats. Phillip looked around. Not all of these goats had wings. He picked up the kid goat, and waded his way around, looking for a pair of goats with wings. It wasn't long before he finally found them, all the way near the edge of the herd. "Baaaa!" the kid goat flew over to its parents.

"Baaaaaaaa!" the parent goats called out in reply, flying up to meet their child. They smiled at Phillip and they flew off towards the mountains.

_"And the kid goat was reunited with its parents! Aww, good luck sweet little thing!"_ Dawn's voice came from the speaker system. _"Oh, and uh, Phillip has won immunity! But keep going everyone else! We simply must reunite these families! They love each other!"_

**Ai: This show makes me sick. There is no such thing as true love, family love, friendship love… It's all fake!**

**Leroy: Wait, wait, wait… Phillip won immunity? That's a first!**

Leroy was now at the top of the cliff slope. There weren't many trees, so it did not take long for him to find the nest that the rattlesnake seagull belonged to. However, as he climbed the tree, and peeked into the nest, the adults made hissing snake sounds at him, rattling their tails threateningly. "Okay, okay, I get it. Here's your baby bird. I'm out of here!" he didn't even climb down; he just slid his way down the tree once the baby bird was restored to its home. The rattling noises died down, except for the gleeful rattle of the baby gull.

Leroy was making his way down the slope, when he spotted Vivian running towards him. He caught her in his arms. "What's wrong? Vivi, talk to me!"

Vivian was out of breath, but she pointed at an approaching brown trail in the ground, not unlike the kind Bugs Bunny would have made in a cartoon. "I… accidentally blew… hole… ground… gopher…"

Just then, as if to prove her point, her eyes glowed bright pink, and the ground nearby exploded, showering the couple in dirt. The baby gopher was giggling with glee at being covered in the damp dirt. A crater was now gaping, as if looking to suck something in. That's when the ground at the bottom of the crater started to shake like something was coming out of it.

"Okay, Vivi, remind me that when this show is over that we need to find you a witch doctor." Leroy said, as the brown trail got closer, and the crater then erupted in a second shower of dirt. Leroy and Vivian were now trapped between a giant pink blind gopher and a brown trail. "Vivi! Quick, give the baby to the gopher! Maybe it will call whatever is down there off!"

"Too tired… Need nap." Vivian said faintly. Vivian then proceeded to fall to the ground, and curled up at Leroy's feet, quickly dozing off.

"Ugh, great." Leroy whimpered. Just then, the brown trail went up to the baby gopher, which was now sitting on Vivian's head, and then it made a U-turn and hurried down the cliff side, in another direction. Leroy then picked up the gopher baby and held it up to the giant blind one. The blind gopher rawred and spat in Leroy's face, but then the baby giggled and rubbed its nuzzle against the giant's body. The giant gopher picked up the little one. They proceeded to smell each other, and then they squealed at each other before the giant gopher went back underground happily.

Leroy let out a sigh of relief, and then picked up Vivian to carry her back to camp.

* * *

Hana was still looking around for her two-headed bunny. She was close to the vampire bat cave. "Bunny? Are you here?" she called out. Behind her, the two-headed bunny quietly jumped out from a bush. They were growing bored of the hunt, so they decided to just return to Hana and find their parents.

They nuzzled her legs and she turned around, and Hana gasped in joy. She picked the bunny up and hugged it tightly again. "There you are my bunny! I was so worried about you!" The two heads just looked at each other, both hoping the hugging would all be over soon.

Meantime, Ben had finally arrived at the squirrel grove. None of the nests were obvious from the bottom of the trees. The baby laser squirrel had dozed off, but at the echoing sounds of squirrel calls, it opened its eyes and let out its laser beams at the trees. Most of the trees ended up being cut in half, and toppled down like a dominos set. All of the animals that lived in the trees, including a family of mutant squirrels, climbed out from the mess and glared at Ben. Ben gulped and gave a nervous wave at the animals. "Um… hi?" he said. The baby squirrel ran over to its family and chirped at them, pointing at Ben. The animals now were closing in on Ben. "Oh crap…"

Meantime, Ai had finally climbed the top of the mountain with the Sasquatch cave. Her now red eyes glowed in the darkness. "Alright Sasquatch! Here's your little brat!" she called out, as a Sasquatch walked up to her, holding a newspaper in its hand. She thrust the baby into its arms and walked away. "I may not have won immunity, but Ben didn't either. That's all that matters! He's history!" she said, manically laughing again, summoning a clap of lightning and thunder.

The Sasquatch looked at the baby. They shrugged at each other. They weren't related but both were too nervous to go confront Ai about it.

Elsewhere, Hana had finally wandered with the two-headed bunny towards the base of the cliff, where they saw the damage caused by Vivian's out of control ESP and the brown trail. The baby bunny saw its chance and leapt out of Hana's arms. "Wait little bunny! Where are you going now?"

The two-headed bunny sniffed at the trail, and hopped along the trail. Hana followed closely behind. They went up the slope, made the U-turn back down, and headed towards the rocky field with the goat herds. The trail continued on towards the mountain base where the Sasquatch cave was. It wasn't until they reached the now destroyed squirrel grove that they found the trail had ended. The two-headed bunny thumped on the ground. "Wait, little cutie bunny! How do you know what that is making this?" Hana asked, out of breath and exhausted from all the walking. She then noticed the destruction. "I can't imagine what caused this!" she gasped.

The two-headed bunny's thumping, however, started to cause an earthquake. Then, from the edge of the brown trail, a giant muscular two-headed bunny jumped out. One head was munching on a carrot. "Eh, what's up doc?" said the other head.

The two-headed baby bunny nuzzled at the giant's leg. The giant picked it up and smiled. "What ch'ya doin' with mah little boy?" asked head that had spoken first, while the other head finished eating the carrot.

"I-I-I'm here… to-to-to-to return your-your… baby…" Hana stuttered. Hana then started to run off. The giant two-headed rabbit blinked but just nuzzled its offspring lovingly and jumped back to the underground trail.

* * *

Phillip, Leroy and Vivian were waiting at the edge of the haunted forest. Dawn was in a deep meditation trance, which was creeping Leroy and Phillip out. Vivian was just starting to wake up, but as she did, her eyes glowed pink and a tree exploded into a rain of wood, dirt and leaves. Somehow, Dawn was spared from this, and she never opened her eyes. Vivian fell back to sleep again, much to the concern of Leroy who was still holding her in his arms.

Hana finally arrived, running as if being chased by something. She turned around and grinned at realization that she wasn't being chased by the giant. She whipped out the violin she had been carrying around and proceeded to play a celebratory note. She then noticed that Phillip was not looking so well, but also knew that now was not the time to deal with it; it could probably wait until after the campfire ceremony.

That's when Ai joined the others.

Ai's hair was frizzled, and sticking out all over the place. She was carrying the broken remains of her glasses, and she was covered in mud and dirt. Her eyes were red. "Ai?" Hana gasped.

Leroy shook Vivian awake, and everyone stared in shock at Ai. "What happened? You look like you've encountered something horrible!" Leroy said.

"And your eyes!" Vivian said, now standing up. "They weren't red before."

Ai then burst into tears, shocking everyone further. "It was… It was…"

Just then, Ben arrived back. He looked beat up and his clothes was torn up in places. He turned back and the animals he had unintentionally hurt shook their fists at him in defeat at the edge of the forest. They then went back into the trees. He was in a state of shock, but as even more surprised at the sight of Ai. Ai had her back now turned to the others, so she safely gave Ben a bone-chilling insane smile.

**Ben: She looked at me as if I were her dinner! I have no idea what happened to her after I left her, but clearly it was nothing nice.**

Ai then started sniffling and turned back to the others. By now her red eyes were dulling down from crying, but she then pointed a shaking finger at Ben. "He… he…"

Leroy and Vivian didn't bother to hear the rest. They knew that Ai had feelings for Ben. But for him to do something that would cause Ai to look like that… "Well, I think it's clear who's going home tonight!" Vivian said.

"Enough!" came Dawn's voice. She had been forgotten about in the heated moment. "We shall vote at sunset. And thank you for helping me do the right thing in the name of Mother Earth."

Ai pretended to cry again and hurried away to her cabin.

**Ai: Hehe… I did learn something from Patrick. A good actress can manipulate everyone! **

* * *

At sunset, everyone gathered at the campfire. Dawn was standing where Chris usually stood and next to her was an intern dressed in a hazmat suit, holding a led box.

"Is that…?" Leroy asked, pointing at the box.

"Yes, it is indeed the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom. Chris left a message insisting that we use it this episode." Dawn said. "And I have run through all the votes. There is no debate about this."

**Phillip: I vote off that Scheming Weasel Horse Lover! He has stolen Ai's heart! And stealing is wrong!**

**Ben: I'm voting off Ai. Only because she looks like she needs to get away from the game. And… yeah, I'm scared of her right now.**

"If you get the Toxic Marshmallow, it means you have been voted off. Regular marshmallows go to Phillip, Hana… Leroy… Vivian."

Ai had by now refreshed her red contacts, so her eyes were blood red again. She gave a smirk of knowing, while Ben had started to sweat. Dawn then tossed Ai a regular marshmallow, and Ben was tossed the toxic one. Luckily for him, it landed near his feet and sank into the ground, leaving a trail of smoke. He sighed. "Right. I'm not really surprised. I'm more surprised that I managed to make it to the final six…"

"Ben, I am sorry. But this is for the best. The tea leaves I have read this evening indicated that if you stay on the island any longer, something terrible would have happened to you anyway. You must leave at once!" Dawn said, pointing to the Whirlpool of Loserdom.

Ben walked down the dock. Ezekiel walked with him. As he reached the end of the dock, he turned back to gaze at the island. He then spotted Ai was now behind him, her red eyes glowing in the darkness. She then gave Ben a violent push and he landed head first into the Whirlpool. She gave a maniacal laugh, to which Ezekiel raised an eyebrow to.

The cameras then flashed over to Dawn. "Well, that was a rewarding day. But now, the sun has set, and the moon has risen. Tune in next time to TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!" Dawn then coughed at having to raise her voice so high.

**Ai: Now that he's gone… I can now focus on eliminating the happy couple. ****-****she holds up a picture of Vivian and proceeded to trace the outline around Vivian's face- They think that they are going to make it to the final two, and prove that love conquers all. Well they have another thing coming! I'm going to destroy them! I'm going to destroy ****_all_****of them!**


End file.
